Amor a primera vista
by Sakura9801
Summary: Es el primer día de instituto de Ginga, ahí conocerá a varios amigos, pero conocerá algo más, pues nunca imagino que ahí vería a cierto chico peli-verde de quien se enamoraría a primera vista. ADVERTENCIA: ESTO ES YAOI CHICOXCHICO NO TE GUSTA NO ENTRES, SI TE ENCANTA ESTE GENERO ¡ADELANTE! KYOUYAXGINGA
1. Chico nuevo

**HI MINNA! ¿Cómo han estado?, aquí les traemos una nueva historia, se me ocurrió en clase de mate x3**

**ALLEN: Wooow, matemáticas y yaoi que loco **

**YO: Bien esperemos y les guste, Allen las advertencias por favor**

**ALLEN: Claro, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACIÓN CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOFICOS, pero si te encanta este género ¡ADELANTE!**

**ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos" MAYUSCULAS=GRITOS**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzKYOU YAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor a primera vista**

**Capitulo 1: Chico Nuevo **

La mañana llegaba a Beycity, los rayos del sol llegaban a una casa no muy grande, ahí se encontraba durmiendo muy tranquilamente cierto chico peli-rojo, hasta que sonó el despertador, el chico abrió sus hermosos ojos color miel, estiró su brazo y apago la alarma. Se levanto muy entusiasmado, pues era su primer día de instituto, se ducho y se colocó el uniforme, que consistía de una camisa blanca, un saco color azul marino, un pantalón color beish **(no tengo idea de cómo se escribe ese color)**, y una corbata de color rojo.

Nuestro querido peli-rojo bajó las escaleras para así ir a desayunar con su padre, Hagane Ryusei.

RYUSEI— Ginga, buen día— le dijo a su hijo

GINGA— Buen día padre— dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa para desayunar

RYUSEI— ¿Emocionado?- le pregunto mientras ponía el plato en la mesa

GINGA— SI— dijo empezando a comer

RYUSEI— Que bien, ahora apúrate que se nos hará tarde—

Ginga termino de desayunar, alzó su plato, tomo su mochila y entro al carro para así su padre lo llevara a la escuela **(y si el señor Ryusei conduce) **

**En el salón de clase…**

Se encontraba llegando un chico de cabello de color verde, unos ojos color azul zafiro, con marcas de nacimiento debajo de ellos, aquel chico era nuestro querido Kyouya Tategami, abrió la puerta del salón y ahí ya estaban varios de sus amigos charlando.

YUU— Buen día Tatekyo— dijo alegre el pequeño oji-esmeralda

KYOUYA— Buen día Yuu— dijo devolviéndole el saludo

BENKEI— Kyouya-san ¿Cómo amaneció? —

KYOUYA— Bien gracias—

MADOKA— Oigan chicos ¿ya se enteraron? —

KENTA— ¿De qué? —

MADOKA — Me entere que hoy vendrá alguien nuevo—

YUU— Enserio ¡QUE BUIEN UN NUEVO AMIGO! — dijo emocionado

BENKEI — ¿Es hombre o mujer? —

MADOKA— No lo se, solo me entere por ahí—

Unos minutos más tarde comenzaron a llegar más alumnos, derepente se escucho como abrían la puerta muy rápido.

MASAMUNE— ¡LLEGUE A TIEMPO! — dijo muy agitado

KENTA— Milagro que llegas temprano —

MASAMUNE— Es que ahora si no me quede dormido —

MADOKA— Típico de ti— dijo con una gotita estilo anime

En eso el profesor entro al salón, -Joven Kadoya por favor tome asiento —

MASAMUNE— Si— dijo y se fue a su asiento

PROFESOR — Bien chicos hoy le daremos la bienvenida a un nuevo compañero, por favor denle la bienvenida a Ginga Hagane— dijo mientras presentaba al peli-rojo

"Me pregunto ¿Cómo será?" se pregunto Kyouya, pero al ver entrar al chico sus ojos se iluminaron.

Nuestro querido peli-rojo entro, se coloco enfrente del grupo y saludo, — Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ginga Hagane— dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Ginga alzó su vista, entonces se topo con esa mirada azul y se perdió en ella, al igual que Kyouya se perdió con esa mirada color miel, ambos se vieron a los ojos unos segundos y sin saber el por que sintieron un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

"Ginga eh… me bonito nombre" pensó el peli-verde

PROFESOR— Joven Hagane por favor tome asiento— le dijo y asi lo saco de sus pensamientos

GINGA— Ah! Claro — dijo algo avergonzado

PROFESOR— Por favor siéntese al lado del joven Tategami— le dijo

Ginga se sonrojo un poco, pero al final obedeció, llego a su asiento coloco su mochila y se sentó, pero estaba muy nervioso.

"¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?" se preguntaba el peli-rojo

"Cálmate, ni siquiera lo conoces" pensó el peli-verde

"Y ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido…?" ambos chicos pensaron.

La clase continuo, y así mas tarde sonó el timbre para ir a almorzar.

PROFESOR— Bien chicos, vallan a almorzar— dijo el profesor

YUU— ¡SI HORA DEL ALMUERZO! — dijo muy animado

MASAMUNE— ¡QUE BIEN ME MORÍA DE HABRE! — dijo quejándose

BENKEI— Oh soy yo o la clase estuvo mas aburrida de los normal— dijo estirándose

KENTA— Parece que tienes razón —

Así todos comenzaron a reír

Yuu volteo a ver al chico nuevo y dijo — Nee Chicos ¿Qué tal si lo invitamos a almorzar con nosotros? —

Kyouya al oír eso no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso

MADOKA— Que gran idea —

KENTA— Me parece bien —

MASAMUNE Y BENKEI— Lo mismo pensamos— dijeron

KYOUYA— Como quieran…— dijo

Yuu se levanto de su asiento y fue con el peli-rojo. —Hola, este ¿Ginga cierto? —

Ginga colteo a ver al pequeño y sonrió, —Hola, este..? —

YUU— Me llamo Yuu Tendo, mucho gusto —

GINGA— Es un gusto Yuu— dijo con una sonrisa

En eso los demás se acercan y se presentan.

MADOKA— Mucho gusto me llamo Madoka Amano—

MASAMUNE— Yo soy Masamune Kadoya es un placer —

BENKEI— Hola, soy Benkei—

KENTA— Y yo me llamo Yumiya Kenta—

KYOUYA— Mi nombre es Kyouya Tetegami— dijo tratando de ocultar que estaba nervioso

GINGA— Es un placer conocerlos— dijo con una sonrisa

"Con que Kyouya, que lindo nombre"

Ginga se sentía feliz pues ya había hecho nuevos amigos, así todos se fueron a almorzar.

**En la cafetería… **

Llegaban a la cafetería y había bastantita gente.

YUU— Demonios, debimos llegar más temprano—

MASAMUNE— Así nunca encontraremos lugar para sentarnos—

MADOKA— ¡Ya se!, Kenta y Yuu, ustedes irán por las bebidas, Benkei, Masamune y Yo iremos por el almuerzo y Kyouya y Ginga buscaran los lugares para poder sentarnos—

Tanto Kyouya como Ginga se pusieron nerviosos.

GINGA— Cl..claro—

KYOUYA— Me parece bien—

Así ambos chicos fueron en busca de unos lugares para poder sentarse, Ginga vió unos lugares vacíos cerca de la ventana.

GINGA— Mira ahí hay lugares—

Ambos chicos fueron y apartaron lugares para sus amigos, se sentaron pero ninguno conversaba, ninguno de los dos sabía porque estaban tan nerviosos, y de el porque sus corazones latían como locos.

GINGA— Esto… Kyouya verdad— dijo volteando a ver al peli-verde

KYOUYA — Si…— dijo

GINGA— No lo dije antes pero.. es.. un gusto conocerte— dijo volteando un poco la cabeza mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

KYPUYA— También es.. un gusto— dijo algo apenado

De nuevo sus corazones latían muy rápido, el pecho les dolía

GINGA— Y que.. te gusta hacer? — dijo para romper el silencio

KYOUYA— Pues, me gusta dibujar y también el beyblade—

GINGA— EN SERIO! —

KYOUYA— Si —

GINGA— Que bien, a mi también me gusta mucho el beyblade— dijo animado

Dicho esto saco su bey de su bolsillo.

GINGA— El mi compañero Storm Pegasis — dijo mientras le enseñaba el bey a Kyouya

KYOUYA— Increible, el mi compañero Rock Leone— dijo mientras también sacaba su bey

GINGA— Impresionante, amm ¿puedo tomarlo? —

KYOUYA— Claro, pero si me dejas ver a tu pegasis—

GINGA— CLARO! —dijo con una sonrisa

Kyouya no sabia el porque pero solo cuando vio sonreír a Ginga, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía tan adorable con esa linda sonrisa.

Ginga observaba a Leone muy curioso, pero Kyouya no veía exactamente a Pegasis, pues se embobo en el rostro del peli-rojo, lo observaba detenidamente.

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en que se ve tan lindo?"

Ginga lo volteo a ver,—¿Ocurre algo? —

KYOUYA— Eh!, no nada— dijo volteando la cabeza y algo ruborizado.

En eso sus amigos llegaron con la comida.

MADOKA— Perdón por la espera— dijo poniendo las charolas con la comida en la mesa

BENKEI— Dios había mucha gente— dijo sentándose

YUU— ¡BIEN A COMER SE HA DICHO! —

Así todos comenzaron a comer. Termino la hora del almuerzo y así volvieron a clases.

Estaban en clase de historia, el maestro hablaba sobre acontecimientos importantes de la historia, pero digamos que ciertos chicos no hacían mucho caso.

Nuestro querido peli-rojo no podía dejar de ver de re-ojo a Kyouya, se sentía extraño.

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?" ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verlo?" se preguntaba, entonces volteo completamente a ver a Kyouya y sin darse cuenta se le quedo viendo un ratito, Kyouya volteo y de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron.

Kyouya solo le sonrió a Ginga, con esta acción nuestro querido peli-rojo solo volteo la mirada de nuevo a su cuaderno, pues se había puesto rojo como el color de su cabello, acción que dejo algo confundido a Kyouya.

"Me sonrio… se ve tan guapo así" pensó feliz, "Espera… ¿Guapo? ¿En que estoy pensando?" pensó mientras sacudía su cabeza.

Así sonó el timbre de la salida.

PROFESOR— Esto es todo por hoy jóvenes, y recuerden copiar la línea del tiempo de su libro la página 57 bloque"—

ALUMNOS—SI—

Así todos se fueron y los chicos ya estaban saliendo del salón de clases.

MADOKA— Bien chicos yo me voy temprano, tengo que ayudar a mi padre en la tienda, nos vemos, AH! Casi lo olvido Ginga—

GINGA— ¿Qué pasa? —

MADOKA— Me puedes pasar tu teléfono celular y yo te paso el mío—

GINGA— Claro— dicho esto comenzaron a pasarse su número

MADOKA— Gracias, bien nos vemos mañana— dijo despidiéndose

KENTA — Ah! Ginga ami también pásame tu teléfono — dijo sonriente

MASAMUNE— A mi igual—

YUU— Gingi a mi también por fis—

BENKEI— B.B.B BULL A MI TAMBIÉN! —

GINGA— Claro— así les paso su teléfono

A si todos ya estaban afuera de la escuela.

KENTA— Nos vemos mañana chicos— dijo mientras se iba

BENKEI— Que descansen—

MASAMUNE— Se van con cuidado—

GINGA— Igualmente— dijo mientras les hacia adiós con la mano, — Kyouya tu ¿por donde te vas?— le pregunto curioso

KYOUYA— Me voy derecho—

GINGA— ¡Yo también! — dijo feliz

KYOUYA— Entonces… te. Gustaría que.. fuéramos juntos.. a casa— dijo algo ansioso

GINGA— ¡Me encantaría! — dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kyouya al volver a ver esa linda sonrisa se sintió muy feliz, pero no conocía la razón de el porque

Así ambos chicos fueron juntos a casa.

GINGA— Bien, creo que aquí me doy vuelta a la derecha, ten cuidado Kyouya—

KYOUYA— Si, tu también—

GINGA— No te preocupes, mi casa esta a unas cuantas casas de aquí de la esquina—

KYOUYA— Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana— dijo dispuesto a irse

GINGA— Ah Kyouya espera —

KYOUYA— ¿Qué pasa? —

GINGA— Bueno etto.. yo, veras ya tengo el número de todos los demás, pero menos el tuyo, ¿me.. lo podrías pasar?- dijo mientras un pequeño rubor estaba sobre sus mejillas

Kyouya por dentro se sintió tan lleno de alegría, — Claro— dijo sonriéndole

Así Kyouya le pasó su teléfono a Ginga, después el peli-rojo se despidió de Kyouya y se fue caminando.

Ginga llego a su casa, — Ya llegue—

RYUSEI— Que bien hijo, ¿Cómo te fue? — le grito un poco pues se encontraba en la cocina

GINGA— Bien!, hice muchos amigos— dijo

RYUSEI— Que bien, ahora sube lávate las manos y ven a cenar—

GINGA— Si! —

En eso nuestro querido peli-verde llegaba a su casa

KYOUYA— Ya llegue mamá**— (Y SI KYOUYA TIENE MADRE YO SE LA QUIZE PONER X3)**

SRA. TATEGAMI— Que bien hijo ¿Cómo te fue? —

KYOUYA— Bien, hoy entro un chico nuevo—

SRA. TATEGAMI— ¿Enserio? Que bien y ¿ya es tu amigo? —

KYOUYA— Si, es muy amable —

SRA. TATEGAMI— Que bien, ahotra sube lávate las manos y ven a cenar —

KYOUYA— Ya voy—

**En casa de Ginga…**

El peli-rojo subía a su habitación para hacer la tarea, saco su libro y así comenzo a hacerla. Mientras hacía su tarea un mensaje le llego era de Kenta.

_*Oye Ginga ¿tienes la página del libro, donde tenemos que copiar la línea del tiempo?*_

Ginga le envió el número de la página a Kenta, mientras hacía eso vio el número de Kyouya.

"Kyouya… que me pasa ¿Por qué cuando lo vi mi pecho me dolió?" se preguntaba mil veces.

**En la casa de Kyouya…**

Nuestro peli-verde se encontraba en su habitación haciendo la tarea, pero no lograba concentrarse bien y por que lo digo, pues primero escribió historia sin h, después copio la línea del tiempo equivocada y tuvo que volver a hacerla, pero ¿Por qué estaba tan distraído?, fácil pues no dejaba de pensar en aquel peli-rojo.

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el?, ni siquiera lo conozco bien, además ¿Por qué mi pecho duele cuando estoy cerca de el?" se preguntaba

"No me digas que…" pensó Ginga mientras se sonrojaba

"Que yo me…" pensó Kyouya

"¿Me enamore de el a primera vista…?" ambos pensaron lo mismo.

**Bien aquí termina el primer capitulo de este fic ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor!**

**ALLEN: Amor a primera viste eh, que lindo**

**YO: Lo se, ¿Qué pasara?, ¿Si fue amor a primera vista?, ¿Ginga y Kyouya aceptarán sus sentimientos?**

**ALLEN: ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! **

**ALLEN Y YO: SAYONARA!**


	2. Nos conocemos mejor

**HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están?, aquí les traemos el segundo capitulo de ese fanfic, bien Allen por favor di las advertencias.**

**ALLEN: Claro! ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACIÓN CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este género de encanta ¡ADELANTE!**

**ALLEN Y YO: Disfruten leyendo! **

**ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— , "Pensamientos", MAYUSCULAS=GRITOS**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz KYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZ ZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor a Primera Vista**

**Capitulo 2: Nos conocemos mejor**

"Me enamore de el a primera vista?" ambos pensaron

"Eso es imposible" pensó el peli-rojo

"Además somos chicos , nunca pasaría" pensó el peli-verde

"Solo estoy confundido" pensaron los dos, después ambos terminaron su tarea y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente nuestro querido peli-rojo se despertaba, se estiro, tomo un baño y se vistió, después bajo a desayunar con su padre.

Al igual que Ginga, nuestro querido Kyouya se levanto, se ducho, se cambio y bajo a desayunar.

SRA. TATEGAMI— Buen día hijo—

KYOUYA— Buen día mamá— dijo sentándose en la mesa para así comenzar a desayunar

**En casa de Ginga…**

Ginga terminaba de desayunar, alzo su plato y tomo su mochila, —Bien padre ya me voy—

RYUSEI— ¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve? — le pregunto

GINGA— Seguro, no te preocupes estaré bien, nos vemos en la tarde padre— dicho esto se despidió de su papá y salió rumbo a la escuela

**En casa de Kyouya…**

KYOUYA— Ya me voy mamá— dijo tomando su mochila

SRA. TATEGAMI— De acuerdo, ten cuidado—

KYOUYA— Si, nos vemos al rato— dicho esto salió de su casa

Nuestro querido peli-rojo iba caminando tranquilamente al colegio, pero no muy lejos pudo notar como cierto chico de cabellera verde iba pasando.

GINGA— ¡KUOUYA! — dijo muy alegre, y fue corriendo para poder alcanzarlo.

KYOUYA—¿Ginga? — dijo volteando y frenándose

GINGA— Buen día Kyouya — le dijo con una sonrisa

KYOUYA— Buen día— dijo algo nervioso, pues tan solo con ver su sonrisa lo hacía sentirse muy feliz

GINGA— Me alegra encontrarte, esto.. ¿te parece bien si vamos juntos a la escuela?- dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

KYOUYA— Me parece bien— dijo sonriéndole

Así ambos se fueron juntos a la escuela.

GINGA— Nee Kyouya me preguntaba ¿por donde vives? —

KYOUYA— A decir verdad no vivo muy lejos, pasando la esquina sigo derecho y a unas 5 casas ahí se encuentra la mía—

GINGA— Genial, entonces tu casa no esta muy lejos de la mía, yo solo doblo a la derecha y a unas 3 casas ahí esta la mía—

KYOUYA— ¿Enserio?, entonces es normal que nos encontremos—

GINGA— Si, ¿no es genial? —

KYOUYA— Si, entonces ¿Qué te parece si.. Desde hoy nos vamos juntos a la escuela? — dijo con algo nervioso

GINGA— ¡ME ENCANTARÍA! — dijo con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban

Ante este acto Kyouya no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues Ginga se veía tan adorable cada vez que sonreía.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la escuela, subieron al salón y ahí ya se encontraban varios de sus amigos platicando

YUU— Ah Tatekyo, Gingi buen día! — les dijo feliz

KYOUYA Y GINGA— Buen día Yuu— dijeron devolviéndole el saludo

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, pues era Masamune entrando al salón muy agitado, -CHICOS! — dijo jadeando por que había corrido para llegar temprano.

KENTA— Woo dos días seguidos has llegado temprano— dijo algo sorprendido

MADOKA— Es un nuevo record— dijo en tono burlón

MASAMUNE— Oye!, si llegue temprano pero…— dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, — oigan chicos me pasan la línea del tiempo— dijo algo avergonzado

BENKEI— No la hiciste, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la tarde de ayer? —

MASAMUNE— Pues digamos que estuve ocupado —

KENTA— Si estar ocupado significa jugar videojuegos…— dijo burlándose

MASAMUNE— Oye! Pues si estaba ocupado y fue muy importante y épico, pues ya acabe Halo 3 en modo leyenda— dijo triunfante **(amo ese juego Masamune si sabe xD) **

A todos sus amigos les salió una gotita estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas.

MADOKA— Típico de ti—

MASAMUNE— Entonces ¿me la podrían pasar? Siii— dijo con una cara de cachorrito

MADOKA— Ah… no tienes remedio— le dijo mientras le daba el cuaderno a su amigo

MASAMUNE— ¡GRACIAS!- dicho esto fue a su lugar y comenzó a copiarla

Después más compañeros llegaban .

MASAMUNE— Gracias Madoka me has salvado jeje— dijo mientras le devolvía el cuaderno a su amiga

MADOKA— De nada, pero aprende a ser más responsable—

MASAMUNE— Si, seré mas responsable

En eso entra el profesor

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes tomen asiento por favor—

Todos obedecieron y así dio inicio a la clase de español. El maestro hablaba sobre la conjugación de verbos, todo mundo se estaba aburriendo, en especial nuestro querido peli-rojo quien sin darse cuenta se estaba quedando dormido, estaba cabeceando, de repente sintió como algo lo golpeaba en la cabeza, era una bolita de papel.

GINGA— Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- dijo mientras la tomaba y lo desdoblaba, y traía algo escrito. (**N/A: En el papelito las letra **_**cursiva**_** es de Kyouya, mientras que la ****letra subrayada ****es de Ginga).**

_*No te duermas flojo n.n* _

Ginga lo leyó y volteo para ver quien se lo mando, en eso vio a Kyouya como le sonreía y nuestro querido peli-rojo escribió en el papel.

*No soy flojo, lo que pasa es que esta clase ya me aburrió.*

_*Lo se esta clase es muy aburrida*_

*Verdad jeje y dime ¿Qué te gusta hacer?*

_*La verdad aparte del beyblade me encanta mucho escuchar música*_

*A mi igual, ¿Qué música te gusta?* 

_*Me gusta mucho el Rock*._

*A mi también me encanta el Rock*

_*En serio, ¿Qué bandas te gustan?*_

Y así toda la clase de español Kyouya y Ginga se estuvieron mandando mensajes, a decir verdad era una conversación muy simple, pero tanto uno como otro con tan solo saber un poco de cada uno se sentían sumamente felices.

Un poco mas tarde sonó el timbre para el almuerzo.

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes vallan a comer—

Así los alumnos se fueron a almorzar.

YUU— Bien, parece que alcanzaremos lugar— dijo feliz

KENTA— Ahora si llegamos temprano—

Así todos se fueron a formar para tomar su comida, los primeros en salir fueron Kyouya y Ginga y así ambos fueron a apartar los lugares para sus amigos.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, Ginga comia su hamburguesa, mientras que Kyouya comía un emparedado.

GINGA— Nee Kyouya, me preguntaba cuando tendríamos una beybatalla—

KYOUYA— Eh? Cuando tu quieras me parece bien— le dijo volteándolo a ver, —jeje— se rió

GINGA— ¿Qué pasa? —

KYOUYA— Pareces niño pequeño tienes un poco de comida en tu mejilla—

GINGA— En serio— dijo algo avergonzado

Kyouya solo tomo lo poco de comida que Ginga tenía en la mejilla y lo comió. Nuestro querido peli-rojo se sonrojo fuertemente

GINGA— KYOUA!- dijo muy avergonzado

Kyouya solo le sonrió

MADOKA— Perdón por la espera—

YUU— Había mucha gente para el postre—

MASAMUNE— ¡Pero conseguimos pudín! — dijo feliz

Así sonó el timbre para regresar a clases, cada quién se iba a su taller, Madoka a cocina, Benkei y Kenta a electricidad, Masamune a artes plásticas y finalmente Kyouya y Ginga a dibujo.

Ya se encontraban en el taller de dibujo, trazaban líneas para unos planos, Kyouya ya había acabado pues es muy bueno en dibujo, por otro lado nuestro querido peli-rojo no podía hacer muy bien las líneas.

GINGA— Tch, volvió a salir chueca— dijo quejándose

KYOUYA— ¿Qué pasa? — le dijo

GINGA— No me salen las líneas, me salen chuecas—

KYOUA— Es que pones la regla chueca, déjame ayudarte—

Kyouya se levanto de su asiento y se colocó atrás de Ginga para así abrazarlo desde atrás y tomar la regla.

GINGA— ¿Qué haces?- dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

KYOUYA— No es obvio, te ayudo— dicho esto agarró la regla y puso sus manos arriba de las de Ginga ; — Tienes que sujetar la regla fuerte y derecha, así no se moverá cuando hagas la línea—

GINGA— Si.. — dijo muy nervioso, pues Kyouya estaba muy cerca de el, podia sentir la respiración del peli-verde en su cuello, Ginga estaba muy sonrojado.

KYOUYA— Terminamos— dijo separándose de Ginga

GINGA— Si, gracias Kyouya—

"¿Qué me pasa?, "¿Por qué mi pecho duele? Además ¿Por qué cuando esta cerca de mí me siento muy feliz y me pongo a la vez nervioso?" pensó nuestro querido Ginga.

Y así continuaron trabajando hasta que sonó el timbre de la salida.

PROFESOR DE DIBUJO— Bien chicos no olviden hacer su tarea, quiero que hagan dos planos para mañana, por favor me los vienen a dejar, esto contra como el 40% de su calificación final—

ALUMNADO— Si—

Todos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron. Kyouya y Ginga salieron y sus amigos los esperaban en la entrada.

MADOKA— Bien yo me voy, iré con mi mamá de compras, nos vemos mañana—

MASAMUNE— Bien, oigan chicos ¿no vienen a mi casa a jugar? —

BENKEI Y KENTA— CLARO— dijeron animados

GINGA— Perdón yo no puedo, tengo tarea que hacer—

KYOUYA— Igual yo, será para la próxima—

MASAMUNE— Es una pena, bueno será otro día— dicho esto el y sus otros dos amigos se fueron rumbo a su casa.

Kyouya y Ginga se fueron rumbo a sus casas.

GINGA— Ah… odio la tarea—

KYOUYA— Ya somos dos—

GINGA— Y lo peor es de dibujo y son planos y no me salen las líneas— dijo quejándose

KYOUYA— Ah… y da mas flojera hacerla ya que son dos planos—

GINGA— Nee Kyouya..¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa para hacer la tarea? — dijo muy nervioso

KYOUYA— Claro— dijo sonriéndole

GINGA— ¡GRACIAS! — le dijo con una sonrisa

Kyouya se sonrojo un poco, "De nuevo esa sonrisa, ¿Por qué cuando la veo mi pecho me duele…? —

Así ambos chicos se fueron directo a la casa de Ginga.

GINGA— Padre ya llegue—

RYUSEI— Oh Ginga bienvenido—

GINGA— Padre traje a un amigo, el Kyouya Tategami—

RYUSEI— Es un gusta Kyouya—

KYOUYA— Lo mismo digo señor —

GINGA— Estaremos arriba haciendo tarea—

RYUSEI— De acuerdo ahora subo y les llevo algo de tomar —

GINGA— Gracias padre! —

Los dos subieron a la habitación del peli-rojo

GINGA— Adelante Kyouya—

KYOUYA— Tu cuarto es muy grande—

GINGA— ¿Tu crees? —

KYOUYA— Si, apenas mi cuarto es la mitad de este—

Ginga solo rió, Kyouya no pudo evitar pensar que se ve tan adorable cuando ríe.

GINGA— ¿Empezamos la tarea? —

KYOUYA— Claro—

Así comenzaron a hacer la tarea, Kyouya le ayudaba a Ginga a hacer las líneas, su padre les llevo una limonada y continuaron trabajando, pero en eso nuestro querido peli-rojo y peli-verde iban a tomar la goma al mismo tiempo, ante este acto sus manos se juntaron, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

GINGA— Eh!, a lo siento tómala tu primero— dijo girando su cabeza para poder ocultar su sonrojo

KYOUYA— Si, ahora te la presto— así se volteo para poder borrar, después se la dio a Ginga

"¿Por qué me puse nervioso con tan solo rozar su mano?" se preguntaron ambos chicos

Terminaron su tarea, pues Kyouya ya se marchaba, se hacía tarde. Kyouya se despidió del señor Ryusei y así Ginga lo acompaño a la puerta.

GINGA— Ten cuidado al regresar a tu casa Kyouya—

KYOUYA— Si, no te preocupes—

GINGA— Entonces nos vemos mañana— le dijo

KYOUYA— Si, descansa— dicho esto se fue rumbo a su casa.

Nuestro peli-verde llegaba a su casa

KYOUYA— Ya llegue mamá—

SRA. TATEGAMI— ¿Cómo te fue hijo? —

KYOUYA— Bien, fui a casa de un amigo a hacer tarea—

SRA. TATEGAMI— Oh que bien, de casualidad ese amigo ¿es el chico nuevo que entro?

KYOUYA— Si—

SRA. TATEGAMI—Me alegra que sean buenos amigos, ahora ve súbete y lávate las manos y ven a comer— le dijo con una sonrisa

KYOUYA— Si—

Así nuestro querido Kyouya se lavo las manos y comió, después fue a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama.

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el?" repregunto mil veces

**En el cuarto de Ginga…**

Ginga se encontraba acostado en su cama, al igual que Kyouya estaba pensando..

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Kyouya?" , pensaba mientras que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas

"En clase de dibujo me ayudo, pero… cuando estuvo cerca de mí me sentí muy feliz…"

"¿Por que de repente quiero estar cerca de el?"pensaba Kyouya

"Kyouya…" pensó, entonces nuestro querido Ginga volteo a ver su teléfono celular y se le ocurrió una idea, lo tomo y mando un mensaje

Kyouya estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido de su teléfono lo hizo reaccionar, vio que era un mensaje y en cuanto vio de quien era se sintió feliz. Era de Ginga

_*No te lo dije antes pero muchas gracias por ayudarme con la tarea, descansa nos vemos mañana Kyouya*_

Kyouya sonrió y devolvió el mensaje a Ginga

_*Tu también descansa y nos vemos mañana* _

Kyouya no sabía el por que, pues con tan solo de que Ginga le diera las gracias se sentía muy feliz.

KYOUYA— Ginga…— susurro pensando en esa linda sonrisa que tiene

Kyouya solo sonrió y se fue dispuesto a irse a dormir, al igual que nuestro querido Ginga se acostó, pero cada uno de los dos deseaba verse al día siguiente.

**BIEN AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor!**

**ALLEN. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Realmente es amor lo que sienten? **

**YO: ¡ESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**ALLEN Y YO: SAYONARA!**


	3. Celos y Revelaciones

**Yo: HI MINNA! ¿Cómo han estado?, aquí les traemos el 3° capitulo de este fanfic, Allen las advertencias por favor**

**ALLEN: Con gusto, ADVERTENCIAS. ESTO ES YAOI (RELACIÓN CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te gusta ¡ADELANTE!**

**Yo: Disfruten su lectura :3**

**ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos—, "Pensamientos", MAYUSCULAS=GRITOS **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzKYOU YAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor a Primera Vista **

**Capitulo 3: Celos y Revelaciones **

Ya es de mañana en la ciudad y nuestros queridos chicos se despertaban, se estiraron al levantarse, se ducharon, se cambiaron y desayunaron.

Primero nuestro querido peli-rojo se despidió de su padre y salió rumbo a la escuela.

Después nuestro querido peli-verde se despidió de si mamá y se fue a la escuela.

Kyouya se encontraba caminando y en la esquina pudo notar que cierto chico peli-rojo se encontraba pardo ahí, al verlo se sintió feliz

GINGA— ¡Buen día Kyouya! — dijo sonriéndole

Kyouya— Buen día Ginga— dijo muy feliz, pues con tan solo ver la sonrisa del peli-rojo su día se le alegraba

GINGA— ¿Nos vamos? —

KYOUYA— Si—

Mientras caminaban platicaban de varias cosas, realmente era una conversación sin sentido alguno, pero esa charla tan simple los hacía sentir muy felices.

GINGA— Nee Kyouya, se que te dije esto por un mensaje ayer pero me gustaría darte las gracias por ayudare ayer— dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

KYOUYA— De nada, sabes que siempre te ayudare— dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del peli-rojo

Y así ambos fueron rumbo a la escuela, llegaron y saludaron a sus amigos.

MADOKA— Buen día chicos—

KYOUYA Y GINGA— Buen día—

YUU— Oigan chicos ¿ya se enteraron? —

KENTA— Enterarnos de que—

YUU— Escuche que hoy vendrá un alumno nuevo—

GINGA— ¿En serio? —

YUU— Si, y al parecer es un chico—

BENKEI— Me pregunto como será—

En eso el profesor entró al salón

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes tomen asiento por favor—

Todos obedecieron, de repente la puerta se abrió muy rápido.

MASAMUNE— ¡Llegue! — dijo agitado

PROFESOR— Llega tarde joven Kadoya—

MASAMUNE— Lo siento, es que me quede dormido— dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

PROFESOR— Ah… pase y tome asiento y que no se vuelva a repetir—

MASAMUNE— Si— entro y luego se sentó—

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes, hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo, démosle una calurosa bienvenida a Hyouma— dijo presentándolo

HYOUMA— Es un gusto conocerlos— dijo

GINGA— ¡HYOUMA! — dijo con una sonrisa y levantándose de su asiento

HYOUMA— ¡GINGA! — le dijo devolviendo la sonrisa

Ante esa pequeña escena Kyouya se molesto "¿Se conocen?" pensó

PROFESOR— Bien parece que se conocen, ahora joven Hyouma tome asiento al lado del joven Hagane—

HYOUMA— Si— dijo emocionado y fue y se sentó a un lado de Ginga y comenzaron a platicar

Kyouya al verlos tan cerca y muy cercanos se sentía molesto, "¿Quién es ese tipo?, ¿Por qué esta muy pegado a Ginga?"

Así dio comienzo a la clase de Formación Cívica y Ética, más tarde sonó el timbre y todos salieron a almorzar

YUU— Mucho gusto Hyouma, me llamo Yuu Tendo—

MADOKA— Yo me llamo Madoka Amano—

MASAMUNE— Yo soy Masamune Kadoya—

BENKEI— Soy Benkei Hanawa—

KENTA— Yo me llamo Kenta Yumiya—

TODOS EN CORO— ¡Es un placer conocerte! —

HYOUMA— Mucho gusto— dijo, en eso volteo a ver a Kyouya, — esto… y ¿tu eres?- pregunto

KYOUYA— Kypuya Tategami— dijo en tono cortante y frío

Así todos los chicos ya se encontraban comiendo muy alegremente… bueno todos menos Kyouya

YUU— Eh? Gingi y ¿desde cuando se conocen tu y Hyouma? —

GINGA— Nos conocemos desde pequeños—

MADOKA— En serio, que lindo—

HYOUMA— Si, crecimos juntos en la aldea Koma —

KENTA— ¿La aldea Koma? —

GINGA— Si, es una aldea lejana, muy tranquila y muy bonita, ahí todos son muy amables—

KENTA— Entonces Ginga ¿Por qué te mudaste a la ciudad? —

GINGA— Pues la verdad en la aldea Koma no hay escuelas, y yo quería venir a una y conocer mucha gente y mas amigos, así que me mude a la ciudad con mi padre—

MADOKA— Ya veo—

GINGA— Si, pero la verdad extraño la aldea y también extrañaba a Hyouma— dijo feliz

HYOUMA— La verdad yo también extrañaba a Ginga, así que decidí mudarme a la ciudad para estar cerca de ti— dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del peli-rojo

Kyouya al ver esta escena y de cómo Hyouma acariciaba la cabeza de Ginga se sintió molesto. "Quien se cree para acariciarle la cabeza solo YO puedo" "Espera ¿que?, ¿Por qué me molesto por que estén muy juntos?" se preguntaba

Y así siguieron comiendo, sonó el timbre y así fueron al salón

GINGA— Ah! Casi lo olvido Kyouya vallamos a dejar los planos al taller— le dijo

KYOUYA— Cierto, es mejor apurarnos—

Kyouya se sintió feliz pues pasaría un rato a solas con Ginga

HYOUMA— Los acompaño— dijo

Kyouya al oír esto se sintió irritado, pues no estaría a solas con Ginga.

GINGA— Claro—

KYOUYA— Ya que— dijo molesto

Así fueron al taller le entregaron los planos al maestro y se fueron a la clase de historia.

El maestro daba la clase, algunos ponían atención otros se estaban durmiendo y dos chicos estaban platicando, si así es me refiero a Hyouma y Ginga.

GINGA— Y ¿Cómo han estado Hokkuto y los demás? — dijo en voz bajita para que no lo oyeran

HYOUMA— Están bien, te manda a saludar— dijo susurrando

GINGA— Me alegra— dijo sonriéndole

Kyouya no podía evitar sentirse molesto, apretaba fuertemente la pluma que tenía en la mano, pues tan solo el hecho de que Ginga le sonriera tan dulcemente a alguien más le fastidiaba. Pues estaba escuchando la conversación de ellos dos muy atento.

HYOUMA— Realmente extrañe tu sonrisa Gin-chan— le dijo sonriéndole

GINGA— Y yo te extrañe mucho Hyo-chan— le dijo sonriéndole y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Kyouya al oir esto le salió un aura asesina, "¿¡QUIEN SE CREE PARA PONERLE APODOS A MI GIGA!?" pensó molesto, estaba muy enojado "Espera… ¿Mi Ginga? ¿Qué me pasa?"

YUU— Eh? ¿Tatekyo? — dijo sorprendido el pequeño oji-esmeralda.

KYOUYA— Estoy perfectamente... — dijo con un tono de voz tétrico

YUU— ¿Seguro?— dijo con una gota de sudor estilo anime detrás de su cabeza

Kyouya solo veía atentamente a Hyouma y Ginga, en eso Hyouma solo acaricio la cabeza del peli-rojo, por lo cual Kyouya al verlo rompió la pluma que tenía en la mano.

YUU— ¿¡Tatekyo!?- dijo espantado, pues el aura asesina de Kyouya incrementaba

KYOUYA— Nee Yuu—

YUU— Si…—

KYOUYA— Si empujo a alguien por las escaleras y hago parecer que fue un *accidente* ¿es un delito? — dijo en un tono tétrico

YUU— Pues si descubren que fue a propósito, te pueden llevar al tutelar— dijo espantado

KYOUYA— Maldición…— dijo enojado

YUU— ¿En serio te encuentras bien? — dijo con una gotita estilo anime

"¿Por que me siento tan frustrado? Acaso… ¿Estoy celoso?, pero… ¿Por qué?" se preguntaba

Sonó el timbre para la siguiente clase, les tocaba química y así se fueron al laboratorio.

Mientras iban camino al laboratorio Kyouya le pregunto a Madoka, — Oye Madoka por ejemplo si alguien se siente mm no se molesto por que alguien se le acerque mucho a una persona ¿que es? —

MADOKA— Se le llaman celos—

Kyouya se sonrojo un poco al escuchar eso, — ¿En serio?—

MADOKA— Si, si te enojas cuando alguien esta cerca de una persona muy especial para ti es por que tienes celos—

KYOUYA— ¿Persona especial? —

MADOKA— Si, a persona especial me refiero a que es la persona que te gusta—

Kyouya al oír eso se sonrojo fuertemente

MADOKA— ¿Kyouya que tienes? Te pusiste rojo—

KYOUYA— No es nada— dojo volteando la cabeza y caminando mas rápido, dejando a una confundida Madoka

Al fin llegaron al laboratorio en donde la maestra los esperaba

PROFESORA— Bien haremos un experimento, formen parejas—

Hyouma estaba dispuesto a ir con Ginga

"Eso no", pensó nuestro querido Kyouya, para así adelantársele a Hyouma y ganarle en escoger a Ginga como pareja.

KYOUYA— ¿Hacemos equipo Ginga? —

GINGA— ¡Si! — dijo con una sonrisa

Hyouma solo frunció el seño y se fue con Masamune

PROFESORA— Bien comencemos—

Así comenzaron con el experimento, llenaron vasos desechables del no. 0 y agregaron carias sustancias como leche, yogurt, limpia hornos, leche de magnesa entre otros, entonces la maestra les dio agua de col para que la agregaran a los vasos, a la hora de hacharle la col los vasos cambiaron de color, se veían muy bonitos y así tenían que anotar en su cuaderno cuales eran ácidos y cuales eran bases **(Yo lo hice en mi clase de química xD)**

GINGA— ¡Que hermosos colores! — dijo emocionado

KYOUYA— Es impresionante— dijo observando atentamente a Ginga, pues se veía tan lindo feliz.

Hyouma se dio cuenta y se molesto. Así sonó el timbre de la salida

PROFESORA— Bien jóvenes nos vemos mañana, y no olviden traer los materiales para su circuito eléctrico—

ALUMNADO— Si— dicho esto tomaron sus cosas y se fueron

MASAMUNE— Bien yo me voy nos vemos mañana—

MADOKA— Descansan—

BENKEI— Tengan cuidado al regresar—

KENTA— Que les valla bien—

YUU— ¡] Nos vemos mañana! —

Y así sus amigos se fueron

GINGA— Y ¿por donde esta tu casa Hyouma? —

HYOUMA— Esta muy cerca de la tuya, la segunda casa después de llegar a la esquina—

GINGA— ¿En serio? Entonces ¡vámonos juntos! — dijo feliz

A Kyouya no le agrado la idea pero cuando veía a Ginga sonreír era débil. Así los tres fueron a sus casas.

GINGA— Bien yo me despido, tengan cuidado nos vemos mañana— dicho esto se fue

Así dejo a Hyouma y Kyouya solos..

HYOUMA— Bien Kyouya vámonos—

KYOUYA— Como quieras— dijo en tono cortante y comenzando a caminar y dejando atrás a Hyouma

HYOUMA— ¿Por que eres tan seco con migo? — le dijo en tono serio

KYOUYA— Simplemente no me das confianza— dijo con tono frío

HYOUMA— No me tienes confianza, mmm... Será por que ¿Soy muy cercano a Ginga? —

Kyouya al escuchar esto paró de caminar y volteo a ver a Hyouma.

KYOUYA— Eh? —

HYOUMA— No me engañas, se que todo el día estuviste celoso de cómo me acercaba a Ginga—

KYOUYA— Y que si sí—

HYOUMA— No me digas que ¿Ginga te gusta? —

Kyouya se sonrojo al oír esto, "Ginga ¿me gusta..?" se pregunto

KYOUYA— Claro que no, no digas tonterías—

HYOUMA— No me engañas lo se—

"Acaso ¿si me gusta?, desde que lo vi por primera vez mi pecho me dolió bastante y no eh podido evitar pensar en el… su sonrisa, sus ojos, me enamore de el a primera vista…"

KYOUYA— Y que si me gusta— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos desafiante

Hyouma al oír esto se quedo helado, —parece que tengo un rival— dijo con una sonrisa

KYOUYA— ¿Rival? —

HYOUMA— Si, pues veras que a mi me gusta Ginga desde el primer momento en que lo vi. —

Kyouya no podía creer lo que escucho a Hyouma le gusta Ginga. Pero definitivamente no dejaría que nadie le quitara a su Ginga

KYOUYA— Mmmm con que eso era de el por que estabas muy pegado a el, interesante parece que somos rivales—

HYOUMA— Si rivales para ver quien conquista el corazón de Ginga—

KYOUYA— No dejare que Ginga este al lado de un idiota— dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

HYOUMA— Créeme que haré que Ginga se enamore de mi— dicho esto se fue a su casa

Kyouya caminaba tranquilo hasta que un pequeño lo saco de sus pensamientos

YUU— ¿En serio te gusta Gingi? — le pregunto caminando junto a el

Kyouya se espanto al ver a Yuu, —¡¿Que haces tu aquí!? —

YUU— Eh pues te venía siguiendo—

KYOUYA— No me digas que escuchaste todo lo que dije—

YUU— ¡SI! —

Kyouya solo se sonrojo, pues Yuu había escuchado cuando dijo que le gustaba Ginga.

KYOUYA— Piensas que soy raro verdad— dijo apenado

YUU— Nop— dijo sonriendo

KYOUYA— Eh? —

YUU— Pues yo ya sabía que Gingi te gustaba, pero no lo aceptabas—

Kyouya estaba confundido

YUU— Si era muy fácil de ver, pues en el momento que se vieron se sonrojaron un poco, demás que cada vez que Gingi sonríe lo ves con una cara de un completo idiota— dijo sonriendo

Kyouya se sonrojo un poco, —Entonces ¿Por qué nos seguiste? —

YUU— Pues ese tal Hyouma no me da confianza, además tenía razón a ese tipo le gusta Gingi y definitivamente Gingi no estará al lado de un tarado—

KYOUYA— Yuu…—

YUU— Es por eso que te ayudare a conquistar a Gingi— le dijo decidido

KYOUYA— Yuu.. Gracias— dijo sonriéndole muy amable

YUU— Para eso están los amigos, para apoyarnos— dijo amablemente

Después de eso Yuu se despidió de Kyouya y se fue, nuestro querido peli-verde se fue a su casa.

"Definitivamente conquistare a Ginga, no dejaré que Hyouma este con el, yo definitivamente me enamore de Ginga a primera vista…"

**¡BIEN AQUÍ ACABA EL CAPITULO DE HOY! ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor!**

**ALLEN: OH dios a ese tal Hyouma le gusta Ginga, definitivamente prefiero a Kyouya**

**YO: Si, Kyouya se ve lindo con celos jejeje**

**ALLEN: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo ayudara Yuu a Kyouya a conquistar a Ginga? ¿Qué hará Hyouma para conquistar a Ginga?**

**YO: ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**ALLEN Y YO: ¡SAYONARA!**


	4. Clase de natación

**HI MINNA! ¿Cómo han estado?, aquí les traemos el cuarto capitulo de este fanfic. **

**ALLEN: Esperemos y lo disfruten **

**KANDA: Son cursilerías sabes.**

**YO: ¿A ti quien te invito?**

**KANDA: Nadie, solo vi que el moyashi no estaba y vine a ver que hacía **

**ALLEN: Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que mi nombre es ALLEN, bakanda **

**KANDA: Que acaso buscas pelea baka moyashi **

**YO: *les da un sape a los dos* Dejen de pelear, y tu Kanda ya que estas de metiche aquí di las advertencias**

**KANDA: Ya que, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACIÓN CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO ENTRES! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te gusta ¡Adelante!**

**ALLEN: EH! Pero si las advertencias las digo ¡YO!**

**YO: No llores mejor di las aclaraciones**

**ALLEN: T.T Bien, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos—, "Pensamientos", MAYUSCULAS=GRITOS**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzK YOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZ**

**Amor a primera vista**

**Capitulo 4: Clase de natación **

"Definitivamente conquistare a Ginga, no dejaré que Hyouma este con el, yo definitivamente me enamore de Ginga a primera vista…" pensó nuestro querido peli-verde.

Así llego a su casa, entró, saludo a su mamá, comió y al final fue su cuarto para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro querido Kyouya se levantaba, bajó las escaleras, desayuno, se despidió de su mamá y así fue a la escuela. Mientras Kyouya caminaba vio que su querido peli-rojo lo esperaba en la esquina, el se sintió feliz con tan solo verlo, pero justo cuando iba a llegar, vio a Hyouma llegando al lado de Ginga, Kyouya solo frunció el seño al verlo.

GINGA— Buen día Hyouma, Kikuya—

HYOUMA— Buen día Ginga—

KIKUYA— Buen día— dijo frío

Así los tres fueron rumbo a la escuela. Llegaron al salón y saludaron a sus amigos.

MADOKA— Buen día chicos, veo que llegaron juntos que alegría— dijo sonriendo

GINGA— Si! — dijo feliz

KIKUYA Y HYOUMA— Si…— dijeron seco

En eso va llegando Masamune.

MASAMUNE— Buen día chicos—

KENTA— Wooow ahora si llegaste temprano— dijo sorprendido

MASAMUNE— Jeje pues no quiero que el maestro me regañe—

HYOUMA— Pero parece que solo hoy fue un milagro que llegaras temprano—

MASAMUNE— ¡OYE! —

Así todos comenzaron a reír

Kyouya solo se fastidiaba con la actitud de Hyouma, Yuu pudo notar eso.

En eso entró la profesora de química.

PROFESORA— Bien jóvenes vámonos al laboratorio a armar su circuito—

Y así los alumnos fueron al laboratorio.

En el camino Hyouma y Ginga iban platicando muy alegres, pero quien tenía un aura asesina era Kyouya

YUU— Vamos Tatekyo no te enojes, yo te dije que iba a ayudarte a conquistar a Gingi— le dijo susurrándole

KYOUYA — ¿Y como me ayudarás? —

YUU— ¡Déjamelo a mi! —

Así llegaron al laboratorio.

PROFESORA— Bien formen parejas—

Hyouma iba con Ginga pero cierto pequeño oji-esmeralda se le atravesó.

YUU— Hyouma ¿hacemos pareja siii? — dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito

HYOUMA— Eh Yuu pero yo…— no sabia que decirle a Yuu, pues era imposible decir que no a esa carita

En eso Kyouya se acerco a Ginga, — ¿Hacemos pareja? —

GINGA— Si—

Hyouma lo vio y se molesto, pues Kyouya le ganó a Ginga como pareja y no tuvo remedio que hacer pareja con Yuu

Kyouya solo volteo a ver a Yuu y le sonrió. El pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa

PROFESORA— Bien chicos aquí están las instrucciones para hacer el circuito, primero pelen el cable—

Así todos comenzaron, pero digamos que nuestro querido peli-rojo tenia algunos problemas al tratar de pelar el cable.

GINGA— Vamos— decía pues las pinzas de corte se le resbalaban

KYOUYA — Déjame ayudarte— dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y lo ayudaba

Ginga solo se sonrojo un poco. Hyouma solo observó esa escena y ardió en celos

Kyouya 1 Hyouma 0

Así armaron su circuito y sonó el timbre para irse a almorzar.

PROFESORA— Bien jóvenes pueden retirarse—

Todos los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a almorzar

Ginga y sus amigos se encontraban comiendo muy a gusto.

KENTA— Valla si que fue algo difícil de armar el circuito—

BENKEI— Y que lo digas—

GINGA— Vamos no fue tan difícil— dicho esto mordió su hamburguesa

Cuando Ginga bajó su hamburguesa para tomar agua, su mejilla estaba manchada con los condimentos de la hamburguesa.

HYOUMA— Vamos Gin-chan tienes tu mejilla sucia, pareces niño de cinco años— dijo mientras le limpiaba

GINGA— ¡Hyouma! — dijo avergonzado y con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Al ver esto, a Kikuya le salió un aura asesina y miraba a Hyouma con ojos de pistola

YUU— Vamos Tatekyo no te enojes— le dijo dándole un pequeño codazo en sus costillas

KYOUYA— Como no enojarme este tocando a MI Ginga— le dijo en voz bajita

YUU— Se que tienes celos, pero tengo un plan que te gustara

KYOUYA— ¿Qué plan? —

YUU— Espera y lo veras— dijo sonriéndole

Así el timbre sonó y los chicos fueron a educación física

GINGA— Nee Yuu, ¿Qué clase nos toca? —

YUU— Educación Física—

GINGA— Que bien—

YUU— SI, y hoy será mas genial pues ¡hoy iremos a la alberca! — dijo saltando de felicidad

Ginga al oír eso le dio un respingo por así decirlo, pues digamos que el pobre peli-rojo no sabía nadar.

Así llegaron a la alberca en donde los profesores estaban esperándolos.

PROFESORA— Bien las chicas me siguen para poder cambiarse y de ahí nos vamos a nado sincronizado—

CHICAS— ¡Si! —

MADOKA— Nos vemos a la salida— les dijo a sus amigos

PROFESOR— Bien chicos vallan a cambiarse y nos vemos en la piscina en 15 minutos—

CHICOS— ¡Si! — dijeron todos mientras se iban a los vestidores

**En los vestidores…**

YUU— ¡QUE BIEN A NADAR! — dijo feliz

KENTA— Será muy divertido— dijo saliendo de los vestidores

BENKEI— Si vamos— dijo mientras caminaba a la alberca

MASAMUNE— Yo voy contigo— dijo siguiendo a su amigo

HYOUMA— Que bien, me relajare—

KYOUYA— Bien vámonos—

YUU— ¡SI!, Eh? Esperen ¿Dónde esta Gingi? — dijo mientras buscaba al peli-rojo

HYUOMA— Ginga ¿Dónde estas? —

GINGA— Sigo en los vestidores— dijo avergonzado

YUU— Eh? ¿Por qué? —

GINGA— No pienso salir—

YUU— Si no sales el profesor te va a regañar—

GINGA—…. —

YUU— Moo, bien no tengo otra— dijo

Así el pequeño oji-esmeralda se metió a los vestidores y saco empujando a Ginga

GINGA— ¡No espera YUU! — dijo quejándose

YUU— Pero nada sal— dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera

Kyouya y Hyouma al ver a Ginga se asombraron pues se veía súper lindo en traje de baño

KIKUYA Y HYOUMA— Ginga…—

GINGA— ¿Qué? — dijo mientras sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas un poco

Kyouya solo contemplo aquella bella imagen del peli-rojo, pues se veía muy lindo de traje de baño, su piel al descubierto de la cintura para arriba, su pecho, su lindos hombros, sumado sus mejillas un poco ruborizadas, es la imagen más hermosa de Ginga.

"¡Se ve tan lindo, tan dulce, tan violable…" ante ese ultimo pensamiento Kyouya agito su cabeza y estaba algo sonrojado.

GINGA— Entonces nos vamos o se van a quedar ahí parados— les dijo

HYOUMA— Si vamos— dijo empezando a caminar

Yuu solo volteo a ver a Kyouya quien seguía embobado viendo el cuerpo de Ginga.

YUU— Tatekyo deja de babear y vámonos—

KYOUYA— AH! Si vámonos

Y así todos se fueron a la alberca

PROFESOR— Bien chicos formaran una fila e irán saltando de uno por uno y les tomaré su tiempo—

Ginga sintió miedo al oír eso, pues no sabia nadar, ¿que haría?, y así el pobre peli-rojo se fue hasta atrás rogando que no le tocara nadar

PROFESOR— Bien joven Hyouma le toca— dijo, para después sonar el silbato y Hyouma brinco a la alberca

PREFESOR— Bien su tiempo fue de 1:57 segundos bien—

HYOUMA— Gracias—

GINGA— Que increible Hyouma—

"Puedo superar eso" pensó nuestro querido peli-verde

PROFESOR— Bien joven Tategami sigue usted— y así soplo el silbato y Kyouya saltó a la alberca y nadó lo mas rápido que podía

PROFESOR— ¡MUY BIEN! Su tiempo fue de 1:25 segundos el mejor tiempo de la clase hasta ahora— le dijo contento

GINGA— ¡QUE SORPRENDENTE KYOUYA!- Le dijo muy emocionado

Kyoya al salir de la alberca su piel brillaba por el agua, ante esta escena nuestro querido peli-rojo se sonrojo, pues Kyouya se veía muy sexy así.

"¿En que estoy pensando?" pensó, pues no podía dejar de ver a Kyouya.

En eso sonó el timbre.

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes parece que no todos alcanzaron a nadar, ya será para la próxima clase, vallan y cámbiense y que tengan un buen día nos vemos—

Todos los chicos se fueron a cambiar, y nuestro querido peli-rojo se sintió muy aliviado.

Yuu se adelanto y llego al vestidor antes que todos y fue al casillero de Hyouma y le escondió su ropa.

Así todos se cambiaron, pero Hyouma no encontraba su ropa

GINGA—Hyouma te esperamos a fuera —

HYOUMA— Esta bien—

MASAMUNE— Bien yo me voy, si llego tarde mi mamá se enojara, nos vemos—

BENKEI— Yo igual, descansen—

KENTA— Yo me voy con ellos nos vemos—

YUU— Vamos a esperarlo a fuera—

Así salieron del vestidor pero Yuu regreso y cerro con llave, dejando a Hyouma encerrado y en traje de baño.

Ginga camino hacía la alberca, inclinándose y viéndola y al final suspiro.

GINGA— Ah… me gustaría aprender a nadar—

Yuu vio a Ginga cerca de la alberca y se le ocurrió un plan, se acerco a Ginga muy sigilosamente y se coloco a tras suyo.

Kikuya volteo a ver a Yuu, este solo se despidió y acto seguido empujo a Ginga a la alberca.

GINGA— ¡AHH! — ¡SPLASH! Cayó a la alberca

KYOUYA — ¡GINGA!— dijo, y fue corriendo a ayudarlo, se quito el saco de la escuela y brincó a la alberca

Kyouya tomo a Ginga y así lo saco de la alberca, el pobre de Ginga se desmayo.

KYOUYA— ¡Ginga raccióna! — dijo mientras trataba de hacerlo reaccionar, — Maldición que debo hacer? — y reocordo lo que los salva vidas hacen respiración de boca a boca.

Kyouya se acerco y toco los labios de Ginga, se sentían bien. Así nuestro querido peli-verde se separo de Ginga

Ginga reaccionó y tosió, —Eh? ¿Qué paso? —

KYOUYA— Gracias a dios estas bien— dijo muy aliviado

GINGA— Kyouya, tu me salvaste—

KYOUYA— Si, me alegra que estés bien—

GINGA— Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna

KYOUYA— Vámonos— dijo mientras le daba su mano al peli-rojo para ayudarlo a levantar

Así ambos salieron de ahí y fueron rumbo a sus casas

Ginga estornudo, y el pobre temblaba de frío.

KYOUYA— Toma— dijo mientras le ponía su saco alrededor de su espalda

GINGA— Kyouya, pero tu…—

KYOUYA — No te preocupes, úsala— le dijo sonriendo

Ante este acto nuestro querido Ginga se sonrojo, —Gracias— y así abos fueron a sus casas

Mientras que nuestro pequeño Yuu iba caminando feliz de la vida.

"Bien ahora Kikuya estará asolas con Gingi, que bonito, hacen muy buena pareja" pensó sonriedo, entonces se llevo su dedo a su barbilla y dijo, — ¿Por qué siento que algo se me olvida? — se pregunto, — Bueno tal vez no sea importante—dijo para si mismo y se fue caminando alegremente

Mientras que en la escuela cierto chico no podía salir de los vestidores, pues un pequeño niño lo había encerrado.

**Bien aquí termina el capitulo de hoy ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor!**

**ALLEN: Parece que Yuu tiene ideas algo homicidas **

**KANDA. Y que lo digas**

**YO: Pero aun así me encanta ese niño**

**ALLEN: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Hyouma lograra salir de los vestidores? ¿Qué otros planes locos se le ocurrirán a Yuu?**

**KANDA:¡ Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo!**

**YO: Oye eso lo digo yo**

**KANDA, ALLEN Y YO: ¡Sayonara! **


	5. Chico de Intercambio

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo han estado?, aquí les traemos el 5° capitulo de este fanfic, ahora sin mas preámbulos Allen las advertencias y Kanda las aclaraciones por favor.**

**ALLEN: Bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI, SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero te gusta ¡ADELANTE! **

**KANDA: Tch, ya que, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— , "Pensamientos" , MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzK YOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor a Primera Vista**

**Capitulo 5: Chico de intercambio **

Ya era de mañana en la ciudad, un poco fría, y nuestro querido peli-rojo se despertaba, se levanto de la cama, se estiró, tomo una ducha, se cambió y así fue a desayunar con su padre.

GINGA— Buen día padre— dijo saludando y sentándose a la mesa para desayunar

RYUSEI— Buen día hijo— le dijo mientras colocaba el desayuno en la mesa

GINGA— Se ve delicioso, ¡Buen provecho! — dijo para empezar a comer

RYUSEI— Oye hijo, te iba a preguntar ayer pero parecías cansado—

GINGA— ¿Qué? — dijo comiendo

RYUSEI— ¿Por qué llegaste mojado y además traías otro saco de la escuela? — dijo sentándose a la mesa para desayunar junto a su hijo

GINGA— EH!, Pues yo como veras, ayer me tocó ir a la piscina y me resbale y caí en ella, así que Kyouya me ayudo a salir y para que no me enfermara me prestó su saco de la escuela—

RYUSEI— ¿Estas bien hijo? ¿No te sientes enfermo? —

GINGA— No, estoy bien— le dijo sonriendo

RYUSEI— Bien entonces, dame el saco de Kyouya lo lavare rápido y así quedara limpio—

GINGA— ¡Si!, gracias papá—

Y así nuestro querido peli-rojo continuó desayunando junto a su padre

**En casa de Kyouya…**

Nuestro querido peli-verde se levantó, y así tomo una ducha y se cambió, acto seguido bajo a desayunar.

KYOUYA— Buen día mamá— dijo mientras se sentaba para desayunar

SRA. TATEGAMI— Buen día hijo— le dijo sonriendo y mientras ponía el desayuno en la mesa.

Así nuestro querido Kyouya comenzó a desayunar.

SRA. TATEGAMI— Oye hijo, ayer que llegaste no traías saco, ¿Qué le paso?, además de que llegaste mojado—

Kyouya al oír esto se puso un poco nervioso

KYOUYA— Ah, bueno veras mamá ayer tuvimos clase de natación y fuimos a la piscina, y a la hora de la salida uno de mis amigos resbalo por accidente **(Si claro COF fue culpa de Yuu COF) **y cayó en la piscina y lo fui a salvar, además le preste mi saco para que no se enfermara—

SRA. TATEGAMI— OH ya veo…¿Tu amigo esta bien? — dijo mientras también se sentaba a desayunar

KYOUYA— Si, el esta bien—

SRA. TATEGAMI— Me alegro, oye hijo de casualidad tu amigo que resbalo ¿no es el chico nuevo que entro hace un mes a tu salón? —

KYOUYA— Pues si—

SRA. TATEGAMI— Me alegra que se lleven tan bien— dijo con una sonrisa

Ante ese último comentario Kyouya se sonrojo un poco, pues Ginga le gustaba,

¿Qué diría su mamá al saber que le gusta un chico?, así que Kyouya se armo de valor y le pregunto a su madre.

KYOUYA— Oye mamá ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —

SRA. TATEGAMI— Claro ¿Qué pasa hijo? —

KYOUYA—Verás mamá cuando alguien te gusta ¿Qué haces para conquistarlo? — dijo un poco ruborizado

SRA. TATEGAMI— Hijo no me digas que… ¿alguien te gusta? —

KYOUYA— Si…— dijo muy avergonzado

SRA. TATEGAMI— ¡MI HIJITO YA ESTA CRECIENDO! — dijo mientras abrazaba a Kyouya

KYOUYA— Mamá… me ahorcas…— dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre de su madre

SRA. TATEGAMI— OH! Lo siento hijo y bien ¿Quién es la afortunada? —

KYOUYA— Bueno verás mamá…— mientras hablaba su cara se ponía roja como un jitomate; — No precisamente me gusta una chica— dijo agachando la cabeza

SRA. TATEGAMI— Eh? —

KYOUYA — Recuerdas al chico nuevo que entro a mi salón hace un mes, pues a mí me gusta…— dijo con la cabeza agachada y muy roja

La madre de Kyouya se quedo en silencio unos segundos, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a su hijo.

SRA. TATEGAMI— Me siento feliz por ti hijo— dijo con un sonrisa cálida y tocaba la mejilla de su hijo

KYOUYA — Mamá… gracias— dijo sonriéndole

Así la madre de Kyouya fue de nuevo a su lugar.

SRA. TATEGAMI— Y bien hijo cuéntame ¿Cómo te enamoraste de el? ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Es lindo? — le dijo muy emocionada

KYOUYA — Eh? Pues se llama Ginga Hagane, y cuando sonríe se ve muy adorable y lindo, y me enamore de el a primera vista…— dijo con un pequeño rubor sobre sus mejillas

SRA. TATEGAMI— Con que amor a primera vista… ¡QUE LINDO HIJO! — dijo encantada.

A Kyouya solo le salió una gotita estilo anime, — Pues si— dijo el peli-verde

SRA. TATEGAMI— Bien hijo, si quieres tenerlo a tu lado debes ser caballeroso con el, debes conocerlo más, saber sus gustos, y estar más cerca de el—

KYOUYA — Entiendo— dijo levantándose de la mesa y llevándose su plato, —Bien madre ya me voy— dijo tomando su mochila

SRA. TATEGAMI— Si, con cuidado hijo y suerte con Ginga— le dijo sonriendo

KYOUYA— Si, gracias— dicho esto se fue a la escuela

Nuestro querido peli-verde se encontraba caminando y al ver a su querido peli-rojo se sintió feliz, pues se encontraba esperándolo en la esquina.

GINGA— Ah! Kyouya ¡Buen día! — le dijo con una linda sonrisa

KYOUYA — Buen día Ginga—

GINGA— Esto Kyouya te quiero dar las gracias por haberme rescatado ayer, toma— dijo mientras le daba el saco de la escuela que le presto el peli-verde, nuestro querido peli-rojo estaba un poco ruborizado

KYOUYA —Ginga… gracias— dijo mientras tomaba su saco y se lo ponía

Cuando nuestro querido peli-verde se puso su saco, el cuello de la camisa se desarreglo un poco.

GINGA— Ah Kyouya tu cuello se desarreglo, déjame acomodártelo — dicho esto se acerco a Kyouya se paro un poco de puntitas pues Kyouya está mas alto que el, y así comenzó a acomodarle el cuello de la camisa.

Kyouya se ruborizo ante este acto, pues tenía muy cerca de Ginga, nuestro querido peli-verde podía sentir la respiración de Ginga cerca de su cuello.

GINGA— Listo— dijo separándose y sonriendo, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

KYOUYA — Gracias Ginga— dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello del peli-rojo

Y así ambos fueron rumbo a la escuela.

Todos sus amigos ya se encontraban en la escuela, bueno todos menos Hyouma.

GINGA— Eh? ¿Hyouma no ha llegado? —

Ante ese comentario Yu sufrió un respingo, pues ya se había acordado que se le olvido

MADOKA— No, parece que no vendrá—

MASAMUNE— Tal vez se quedo dormido, que flojo—

KENTA— Mira quien habla— dijo con una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza

GINGA— Que extraño—

En eso Kyouya se le acerco a Yu y le dijo en voz baja; — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —

YUU— No fue nada grave— dijo sonriendo

KYOUYA — Demonios—

A Yuu solo le salió una gota estilo anime; —Tu si que lo odias Tatekyo—

En eso el profesor entró al salón

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes tomen asiento por favor—

Todos obedecieron y se fueron a su lugar

PROFESOR— Muy bien el día de hoy tendremos varias…— no pudo acabar de hablar pues fue interrumpido por la puerta del salón, que se abría muy deprisa

HYOUMA— ¡Llegue! — dijo agitado

PROFESOR— Llega tarde joven Hyouma— dijo regañándolo

HYOUMA— Lo siento ayer me pasaron varias cosas y no dormí bien—

PROFESOR— Que sea la última vez que llega tarde, ahora valla a su lugar—

HYOUMA— Si— dicho esto se fue a su lugar

GINGA— ¿Que fue lo que te paso? —

HYOUMA— Te cuento luego— dijo recostándose en su pupitre

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes como les decía, hoy tendremos una sorpresa, pues es que hoy llega un nuevo estudiante de intercambio—

GINGA— ¿Estudiante de intercambio? —

PROFESOR— Por favor denle una buena bienvenida a su compañero Nile—

Así entro al salón un chico no muy alto, de cabello bicolor, de la parte de atrás es café y de la de adelante naranja y unos bellos ojos de color verde.

NILE— Mucho gusto me llamo Nile— cuando este alzo su mirada, vio la mirada azul de Kyouya, solo se sonrojo, nuestro querido peli-verde solo quedo confundido

Ginga vio esa pequeña escena "¿Que le pasa a ese tipo?, ¿Por qué ve a Kyouya así?" por alguna razón al ver que Nile observaba a Kyouya a nuestro querido peli-rojo le molestaba.

PROFESOR— Bien joven Nile, siéntese adelante del joven Tategami—

NILE— Si— dijo con sus mejillas un poco ruborizadas

**(N/A: Todos están en la parte de en medio sentados, hasta la orilla en la ventana esta Nile, atrás de el está Kyouya, mientras que a su lado derecho se encuentra Ginga, al lado de el esta Hyouma, Yuu esta atrás de Kyouya, al lado derecho de Yuu esta Madoka, a su lado esta Kenta, mientras que Benkei esta atrás de Yuu y Masamune esta atrás de Madoka. Bien creo que me di a entender :3) **

Así el maestro comenzó a dar la clase de Biología.

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes por favor trabajen en su libro y hagan un resumen de la página 161 a la 163—

NILE— Esto profesor, aún no me entregan mis libros—

PROFESROR— OH, veamos trabajara con alguien, joven Tategami por favor comparta su libro con el joven Nile—

KYOUYA — Esta bien—

Nile se puso muy nervioso y fue a trabajar junto con Kyouya

Así todos estaban trabajando, bueno casi todos, pues nuestro querido peli-rojo veía atento a Nile y Kyouya

Nile y Kyouya se encontraban trabajando hasta que nuestro querido peli-verde observo fascinado una imagen de los animales el león.

NILE— Esto ¿Te gustan mucho los leones verdad? —

KYOUYA— Si me gustan mucho—

NILE— A mi igual ya que es el Rey de la Selva, es un de los más grandes de los felinos, mide entre 3 y 3.3 metros de longitud y suele pesar unos 180 Kg. de media, pero se han encontrado ejemplares de 270 Kg., esto en el caso de los machos. Las hembras son un poco más pequeñas.

KYOUYA— No sabía que median entre 3 metros, sabes mucho de ellos—

NILE— Si, pues ya que vengo de África mi tío me ensaña varias cosas—

KYOUYA — Increíble, ¿Has visto a uno? —

NILE— Si—

Así ambos comenzaron a platicar muy animados, pero digamos que a cierto chico peli-rojo no le fascinaba tanto. "¿De que hablaran?" se preguntaba

Entonces Ginga vio reír a Kyouya, acto que hizo que el pecho de Ginga doliera. "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento molesto con solo ver a Kyouya con otra persona?".

Así sonó el timbre para el almuerzo.

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes, pueden retirarse—

Todos los alumnos se fueron a comer

YUU — Mucho gusto Nile, mi nombre es Yuu Tendo—

MADOKA— Yo me llamo Madoka Amano, es un gusto—

BENKEI— Soy Benkei—

MASAMUNE— Mi nombre es Masamune Kadoya—

KENTA— Mucho gusto soy Kenta Yumiya—

HYOUMA— Me llamo Hyouma, es un placer conocerte—

GINGA— Yo me llamo Ginga Hagane— dijo tratando de no sonar molesto

NILE— Es un placer— dijo sonriendo

Así todos ellos fueron a comer.

YUU — Nee Nile ¿De donde vienes? —

NILE— Bueno yo vengo de África—

KENTA— ¡INCREÍBLE! —

MASAMUNE— ¿Y has visto muchos animales salvajes? —

NILE— Si, en especial a los leones—

KYOUYA — No es genial— dijo sonriendo

NILE— Vamos no es para tanto—

KYOUYA — Si es para tanto, pues te envidio, has visto de cerca de mi animal favorito, eso es genial— dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de Nile y revolvía su cabello.

Nuestro querido peli-rojo al ver esto ardió en celos, "¡¿Qué le pasa?!, Kyouya solo A MI me puede acariciar mi cabeza" pensó molesto y así un aura asesina salió de Ginga, Madoka pudo notar eso

MADOKA— Oye Ginga ¿Estas bien? — le dijo en voz baja

GINGA— Si, estoy perfectamente bien— dijo pero su aura asesina crecía más y más

MADOKA— ¿Seguro? — dijo algo asustada

En eso Nile solo abrazo a Kyouya en señal de felicidad, Kyouya solo acarició la cabeza de Nile. Nuestro querido peli-rojo al ver esto su aura asesina creció mucho, y en su ojo izquierdo ya tenía un tic.

GINGA— Oye Madoka, es delito si empujo a alguien desde la azotea de la escuela—

MADOKA— Pues si— dijo viendo a su amigo muy perturbada

GINGA— Demonios— dijo

MADOKA— ¿Qué mosca te pico— dijo con una gota muy grande estilo anime detrás de su cabeza

Así sonó el timbre, y todos fueron a sus clases, y se fueron a la biblioteca en donde el maestro los esperaba, pero en el camino a la biblioteca, cierto chico peli-rojo veía atentamente a Kyouya y Nile, pues se sentía muy molesto por que estuvieran juntos.

"¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué estoy molesto?, acaso…¿Estoy celoso?" pensó nuestro querido Ginga,

Así llegaron a la biblioteca

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes tomen el libro que gusten y lean las primeras 10 hojas y me hacen una reseña de que trato—

Así todos obedecieron, nuestro querido peli-verde fue junto con Nile para platicar con el, Ginga al ver esto se molesto, Madoka noto eso así que jaló a su amigo peli-rojo y lo sentó a su lado.

MADOKA— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —dijo en voz bajita para que el maestro no la escuchara, además de que estaban en la biblioteca

GINGA— ¿De que hablas?, estoy bien—

MADOKA— Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ver a Kyouya y a Nile? —

Ginga al oír eso se sonrojo un poco, — Yo no…—

MADOKA— Vamos ¿Acaso estas celoso? —

GINGA— Eh! ¡No es verdad! — dijo avergonzado

MADOKA— Sabes que es verdad, no has dejado de verlos, estas muy atento lo que hace Kyouya, ¿Por qué estas celoso? —

GINGA— Porque…no lo se— dijo volteando su cabeza

MADOKA— Ginga…acaso tu ¿te gusta Kyouya? —

GINGA— ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- dijo muy ruborizado y parándose de su asiento

PROFESOR— Joven Hagane póngase a trabajar y guarde silencio y deje de platicar con la jovencita mano—

GINGA— Ah! Lo siento mucho— dijo mientras se volvía a sentar

MADOKA— Shh no seas tan escandaloso—

GINGA— Lo siento, pero como dije antes no me gusta— dijo volteando la cabeza, pero sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas

MADOKA— Si no te gusta… ¿Por qué estas rojo? —

GINGA— Pues… yo— no sabía que decir

MADOKA— Se honesto con tus sentimientos ¿Te gusta Kyouya? —

GINGA— Pues yo… como decirlo, cuando estoy con el mi corazón late muy fuerte, mi pecho duele mucho, me siento muy feliz estando cerca de el— dijo

MADOKA— Ginga…—

GINGA— Y cuando esta con Nile… no lo se pero me molesta mucho, pues se ve tan feliz a su lado, en verdad estoy muy celoso— dijo algo avergonzado

MADOKA— ¡QUE TIERNO! — dijo emocionada y parándose de se asiento

PROFESOR— Jovencita Amano, guarde silencio y deje de distraer al joven Hagane —

MADOKA— Eh, lo siento mucho— dijo volviéndose a sentar

GINGA— Y el escandaloso soy yo—

MADOKA— Lo siento, pero es que es lindo, lo que sientes por Kyouya es amor—

GINGA— ¡AMOR!- dijo con a cara completamente rojo y muy agitado

PROFESOR— ¡JOVEN HAGANE, JOVENCITA AMANO, ESTAN CASTIGADOS! —

GINGA Y MADOKA— Pero…—

PROFESOR— ¡PERO NADA!, Se quedaran a limpiar la biblioteca después de clases—

GINGA Y MADOKA— Esta bien, lo sentimos— dijeron

Así sonó el timbre de la salida.

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes antes de que se retiren mañana no traigan mochila, solo lápiz y sus plumas—

KENTA— Sensei ¿Por qué no traemos mochila? —

PROFESOR— Verán mañana tendremos una actividad llamada "Talleres Alternativos", mañana les explicaran que harán. Bien jóvenes pueden retirarse, menos joven Hagane y jovencita Amano, se quedaran a limpiar la biblioteca y cuanto terminen se podrán ir—

MASAMUNE— Que malo que se quedan a limpiar, bueno yo me voy nos vemos mañana—

BENKEI— Bueno nos vemos mañana—

YUU— Ya no hagan que los castiguen mas—

HYOUMA— ¿Quieres que te espere? — le pregunto a Ginga

GINGA— No estoy bien, ve a tu casa—

HYOUMA— Esta bien— dicho esto se fue

KYOUYA — ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede a esperarte? —

GINGA— No te reocupes, estoy bien, ve a tu casa y descansa— le dijo sonriendo

KYOUYA — De acuerdo, ten cuidado al regresar— dijo mientras revolvía el cabello se su peli-rojo

GINGA— ¡Si!- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

NILE— Descansen chicos, ¿Te acompaño a la salida Kyouya?—

KYOUYA —Esta bien—

Así ambos chicos se fueron, pero Ginga estaba de nuevo con un aura asesina.

MADOKA— Realmente estás celoso— dijo con una gotita estilo anime

GINGA— Nee Madoka, tu crees que me gusta Kyouya—

MADOKA— No creo, estoy segura— le dijo sonriendo; —Pues cuando Kyouya te revolvió tu cabellos, te sentías muy feliz no—

GINGA— Pues si—

MADOKA— Se sincero con tigo mismo, ¿Te gusta Kyouya? —

"Kyouya ¿Me gusta?, cuando lo veo me siento feliz, cuando me toca me pongo muy nervioso, mi pecho duele cuando estamos juntos…" pensó nuestro querido peli-rojo

GINGA— Si…— dijo muy ruborizado

MADOKA— Ves no fue difícil aclarar tus sentimientos— dijo sonriendo

GINGA— Pero.. y si yo no le gusto a Kyouya —

MADOKA— No te preocupes, pues te ayudare a conquistarlo— dijo decidida

GINGA— Madoka… gracias— dijo con la sonrisa mas sincera

Así ambos limpiaron la biblioteca, y por fin terminaron.

MADOKA— Ah! Eso fue agotador— dijo mientras se estiraba

GINGA— Lo se, estoy muy cansado— dijo quejándose

MADOKA— Bien Ginga, nos vemos mañana—

GINGA— Si, descansa Madoka—

Así su amiga se fue y nuestro querido peli-rojo se fue a su casa.

GINGA— Ya llegue papá—

RYUSEI— Ginga bienvenido, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? —

GINGA— Ah! Pues, me castigaron y tuve que quedarme junto con una amiga a limpiar la biblioteca—

RYUSEI— ¿Y eso? —

GINGA— Platicamos durante la clase de español—

RYUSEI— Bueno eso te enseñará a que no debes de platicar en clase, bien ahora sube, lávate las manos y ven a cenar— dijo

GINGA— ¡Si! —

Así padre e hijo disfrutaron su cena, al final Ginga alzó su plato y fue a su cuarto. Cuando llego se acostó en la cama

GINGA— Ahh… estoy cansado— dijo, en eso volteo a ver a su celular, y se le ocurrió una idea.

"Le mandaré un mensaje a Kyouya avisándole que llegue con bien" pensó y sonrió

**En casa de Kyoya… **

Nuestro querido peli-verde se encontraba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro sobre leones que le presto Nile, en eso el timbre de mensaje de su celular sonó y fue haber quien era, en cuanto lo vio se sintió muy feliz.

_*Hola Kyouya, solo te quiero avisar que llegue bien a mi casa, para que no te preocuparas, descansa y nos vemos mañana* _

KYOUYA — Ginga…— dijo para después sonreír y devolverle el mensaje.

Después de esto se volvió a acomodar y continuó su lectura.

**En casa de Ginga…**

Nuestro querido peli-rojo se encontraba acostado esperando la respuesta de Kyouya, hasta que por fin llego.

_*Me alegra que llegaras bien a tu casa, tu también descansa y nos vemos mañana* _

GINGA— Kyouya…— dijo para después sonreír, pues se sentía muy feliz.

"Kyouya me gustas, así que haré lo posible para hacer que te enamores de mí, yo me enamore de ti a primera vista…" pensó nuestro querido peli-rojo con una sonrisa, así se acomodó en su cama y se quedo dormido.

**Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **

**KANDA: Celos, que bobería**

**YO:*Le doy un sape* Cállate, no seas amargado, además a ti te dan celos si lavi se le acerca a A..**

**KANDA: *Me tapa la boca* ¡CÁLLATE!**

**ALLEN: ¿Pasa algo?**

**YO: *Se quita la mano de Kanda* No pasa nada solo molesto a Kanda :3, bien ¿Qué pasara? , ¿Qué harán los chicos en los talleres alternativos? ¿Cómo ayudará Madoka a Ginga a conquistar a Kyouya? **

**ALLEN: ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**ALLEN, KANDA Y YO: ¡Sayonara! **


	6. Talleres Alternativos

**¡HI MINNA!, ¿Cómo están?, aquí les traemos el 6° capitulo de este fanfic, bien sin más demora, Allen las advertencias y Kanda las aclaraciones. **

**ALLEN: Claro, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTOY ES YAOI, (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS!, NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE FASCINA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KANDA: ¿Cómo es que termine haciendo esto? **

**YO: No te quejes, *le dice mientras le golpea la espalda* es tu culpa por venir aquí, estas aquí ya te amolaste **

**KANDA: Ya que… ACLARACIONES; —Diálogos— , "Pensamientos" , MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz KYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZ ZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor a Primera Vista**

**Capitulo 6: Talleres Alternativos**

Amanecía en la ciudad y nuestro querido peli-rojo se levantaba con mucho entusiasmo, se estiro y así se fue a duchar, en lo que Ginga se cambiaba el radio sonaba.

LOCUTOR — ¡Bien chicos! Ahora les traemos esta linda canción para los enamorados, eh aquí la canción _**Mi pedacito de Amor** _interpretada por Rina Tōin, ¡DISFRÚTENLA!-

_Yo fui una naufraga_  
_una hoja entre ráfagas_  
_Pero un presentimiento saltarín_  
_me decía que este día llegaría al fin_  
_Me sumió en la confusión_  
_el dolor de mi corazón_  
_Yo pensaba que nadie se fijaba en mi soledad_  
_pero tu intuición vio con claridad_

_Que soy solo una estrella sobre la que cayó_  
_una gota de amor que me ha hecho fuerte_  
_Y si vivo con miedo a perderte no lucho con valor_  
_Voy dejándo mi huélla, mi camino hago yo_  
_cabalgando en la luna hasta tenerte_  
_Porque se que la suerte me predestinó_  
_Me dio mi pedacito de amor_  
_Encontré mi pedacito de amor. (1)_

Ginga no pudo evitar pensar en Kyouya, pues esa linda canción describía lo que el sentía por el peli-verde, "Kyouya…" pensó

GINGA— Que linda canción — dijo mientras sonreía Así nuestro querido Ginga bajó a desayunar con su padre.

Por otro lado, nuestro querido peli-verde se levanto, se duchó y bajo a desayunar.

KYOUYA — Buen día mamá—

SRA. TATEGAMI— Buen día hijo— dijo sonriéndole

En eso la mamá de Kyouya encendió la radio.

LOCUTOR— Bien eso fue **_Mi pedacito de amo_**_**r** _muy linda canción, bien ahora tendremos la siguiente canción _**Joya Estelar **_de la misma cantante Rina Tōin, ¡Disfrútenla!

_Le pedí un deseo anoche a una estrella fugaz, _

_era encontrar las joyas para el cielo iluminar._

_Mas las estrellas que brillan lejos debían estar, _

_y el lazo del destino se esfumo _

_Te preguntas ¿Por qué?_

_Tus penas se cayeron en el mar, tus lágrimas están secas_

_y nadie vio que me mirabas con amor… _

_¡Amor! Una mirada abierta…_

_Busco el amor perdido sin aliento y, se me desgarra el corazón._

_Quiero que nunca te separes ya de mi solo por eso canto mi canción._

_Quiero que ya estés conmigo siempre al despertar_

_mi pequeña vida no va ser ya la anterior_

_El milagro del amor el mundo hace girar_

_Tú regálame la joya del amor _

_¡Dame ya tu amor!_

_Quiero que ya estés conmigo siempre al despertar_

_Mi pequeña vida no va ser ya la anterior_

_El milagro del amor el mundo hace girar_

_Tú regálame la joya del amor _

_¡Dame ya tu amor! (2)_

LOCUTOR— Bien eso fue _**Joya Estelar **_muy hermosa canción para los enamorados

Kyouya al escuchar esa canción instantáneamente pensó en Ginga.

KYOUYA — Que hermosa canción—

SRA. TATEGAMI— Si muy bonita—

Así al terminar de desayunar, se despidió de su mamá y se fue a la escuela.

Kyouya iba caminando muy a gusto y en la esquina pudo ver a su querido peli-rojo.

GINGA— Buen día Kyouya — le dijo con una gran sonrisa

KYOUYA — Buen día Ginga— dijo mientras revolvía el cabello del peli-rojo

Ginga solo se ruborizo un poco

KYOUYA — Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue limpiando la biblioteca? —

GINGA— Bien, aunque fue muy cansado— dijo rascándose la nuca

KYOUYA — Ya veo, bien ¿Nos vamos? —

GINGA— Pero Hyouma no ha…—

Kyouya al escuchar el nombre de Hyouma se molesto, y así tomo el brezo de Ginga; —No te preocupes por el, además se nos hace tarde—

GINGA— Eh pero…—

KYOUYA — Pero nada se nos hará tarde—

GINGA— Vamos hay que esperarlo un poco más— dijo deteniéndose

KYOUYA —Tch, bien, bueno alménos estamos cerca de la casa Nile así que supongo que también nos acompañara a la escuela—

Ginga se molesto con oír ese nombre; —Pensándolo bien se nos hace tarde vámonos, los veremos en la escuela así que no hay problema— dijo mientras jalaba a Kyouya del brazo

Así ambos se fueron a la escuela.

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases ya sus amigos se encontraban ahí.

YUU — Buen día Tatekyo, Gingi— dijo feliz

KYOUYA Y GINGA— Buen día Yuu—

BENKEI— Y bien chicos ¿Cómo les fue limpiando la biblioteca? —

GINGA— Estuvo muy cansado—

MADOKA— Y que lo digas—

En eso va entrando al salón Hyouma y Nile

HYOUMA— Parece que llegamos a tiempo Nile—

NILE— Que bien, pensé que no llegábamos—

KENTA— Ah Hyouma, Nile buen día—

HYOUMA— Buen día Kenta—

NILE— ¿De que hablan? —

MASAMUNE— Pues solo le preguntábamos a Ginga y Madoka que se siente que los castiguen— dijo llevando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

KYOUYA — ¿Y de que tanto hablaban, gritaban cada 5 segundos? —

Ginga y Madoka al oír esto se pusieron nerviosos, además de que nuestro querido peli-rojo tenía sus mejillas algo ruborizadas, ambos chicos se voltearon a ver.

MADOKA— Ah pues ustedes saben, cosas— dijo nerviosa

KYOUYA — ¿Cosas? —

GINGA— Si, hablábamos sobre el calentamiento global—

A todos sus amigos les salio una gran gota estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas, Madoka solo puso su mano sobre su cara.

Por suerte el profesor iba entrando al salón; —Bien jóvenes tomen asiento por favor—

Todos los alumnos obedecieron, el profesor ordeno que pasaran unas hojas, la cual tenia unos cuadros con el nombre de casa materia.

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes, ayer se les aviso que no trajeran cosas hoy, mas que un lápiz y una pluma, la actividad del día de hoy se llama _Talleres Alternativos,_ en donde participara toda la escuela, verán esta actividad consiste en que tendrán que llenar esta hoja de sellos que les acabo de dar, si logran llenar la hoja completa, tendrán un punto extra en todas las materias de lo contrario no obtendrán nada—

KENTA— Sensei que tenemos que hacer para conseguir el sello—

PROFESOR— Bien tendrán que hacer la actividad del maestro de la materia a la que vallan, por ejemplo si es español tendrán que hacer una sopa de letras o si es historia tendrán que llenar una línea del tiempo, tendrán 20 minutos para acabar la actividad —

MASAMUNE— Y lo haremos solos o por equipos—

PROFESOR— Puede ser como ustedes quieran, pueden ir en grupo o solos, o si lo prefieren pueden ir en parejas—

Al decir esto nuestro querido peli-verde pensó "Podré estar con Ginga"

"Podré estar con Kyouya" pensó animado nuestro querido peli-rojo , "Podré estar con Gin-chan" pesó Hyouma, "Podré pasar tiempo a solar con Kyouya" pensó Nile

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes, la actividad de español se encuentra en biblioteca, el de matemáticas en el laboratorio de matemáticas, química se encuentra en el laboratorio, educación física en el patio principal, música se encuentra en su respectivo salón, mi materia F.C.E se encontrara en audiovisual, historia estará en el patio trasero de la escuela, ingles se encuentra en la sala de computación y finalmente en el taller en que vallan se irán con su maestro, si van en dibujo tendrán que irse al salón de dibujo y así con los demás talleres, bien jóvenes diviértanse y consigan todos los sellos, ¡COMIENZEN! — dijo el profesor

Así todos los alumnos salieron corriendo para llenar su hoja. Ginga y Kyouya se levantaron de su lugar y se voltearon a ver.

GINGA— Ah Kyouya que tal…— ya no acabo de decir nada pues fue interrumpido por Hyouma

HYOUMA— Vamos Gin-chan vamos juntos— dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba

GINGA— Espera Hyouma yo…—

HYOUMA— Vamos será mejor apurarnos si no, no llenaremos la hoja—

KYOUYA — Oye Hyouma yo y Ginga íbamos a…— no acabo de hablar pues Nile lo interrumpió

NILE— Vamos Kyouya, si no nos apuramos no llenaremos la hoja— dijo mientras lo jalaba

Madoka vio que Hyouma se llevo a Ginga, y Yuu vio a Nile llevarse a Kyouya

MADOKA—Demonios, era la oportunidad perfecta para que Ginga y Kyouya estuvieran juntos— dijo

YUU—Tengo que hacer algo para separar a Nile de Tatekyo — dijo el pequeño oji-esmeralda

Así ambos se voltearon a ver, pues pensaron en voz alta

MADOKA— Yuu ¿Por qué quieres separar a kyouya de Nile? —

YUU— A pues veras… ¿y tu por que quieres separar a Hyouma de Gingi— dijo tratando de desviar la pregunta

MADOKA—Ah! Pues verás… no evites mi pregunta— dijo

YUU— Tu tampoco desvíes mi pregunta—

Así quedaron en silencio un momento

MADOKA— Pues verás Yuu como decirlo, prometes no decirle a nadie—

YUU— Lo prometo—

MADOKA— Veras lo que pasa es que estoy ayudando a Ginga a conquistar a Kyouya —

YUU — Madoka…¡QUE ALEGRIA! — dijo mientras abrazaba a Madoka

MADOKA— ¡YUU! ¿Qué pasa? —

YUU— Estas tratando de hacer lo mismo que yo— dijo contento

MADOKA— ¿Eh? —

YUU—Si verás yo estoy ayudando a Tatekyo a conquistar a Gingi— dijo feliz

MADOKA— ¿En serio?, entonces eso quiere decir que a Kyouya le gusta Ginga—

YUU— Por supuesto, entonces a Gingi le gusta Tatekyo—

MADOKA— Pero no hay que decirles nada, ellos mismos se lo deben decir—

YUU—Claro, pero el problema es o mas bien son…—

MADOKA— Hyouma y Nile… ¿Qué haremos? —

YUU— Ya se haremos que Gingi y Tatekyo se encuentren en el mismo salón—

MADOKA— ¿Cómo sabran a que actividad van? —

YUU — Déjamelo a mi—

Así ambos se fueron Madoka atrás de Ginga y Hyouma y el pequeño Yuu se fue tras Kyouya y Nile.

Toda la escuela iba como loca formándose en las actividades, pues solo cabía cierto número de personas y tendrían que esperar hasta que les tocara.

HYOUMA— Bien Ginga ¿a donde vamos primero? —

GINGA— A donde sea esta bien — dijo un poco desconsolado "Quiero estar con tigo Kyouya…" pensó

**Mientras con Kyouya…**

NILE— Bien ¿A dónde vamos? —

KYOUYA — A donde sea este bien para mi— dijo "Ginga quiero estar contigo…" pensaba nuestro peli-verde

NILE— ¡Ya se! Vamos a música—

YUU— ¿Con que van a música eh? — entonces Yuu saco su teléfono y le envío un mensaje a Madoka

**Con Ginga y Hyouma…**

MADOKA— ¿A dónde irán? — entonces escucho sonar su teléfono era un mensaje de Yuu

*_Tatekyo y Nile se van a música avísale a Gingi yo te veo halla*_

Entonces Madoka rápidamente le mando un mensaje a Ginga, cuando este lo recibió lo leyó

_*Ginga, Kyouya y Nile se van a música*_

Ginga sonrió; —Vamos a música— dijo feliz

HYOUMA— Esta bien—

Así ambos fueron a música, no había mucha gente formada.

En el camino para asegurar que Kyouya estuviera con Ginga, Yuu se encontro con el *por casualidad*.

YUU —Ah! Tatekyo, Nile—

KYOUYA — Yuu , ¿a donde vas? —

YUU — Yo voy a música—

NILE— Que coincidencia nosotros también—

YUU — En serio pues vámonos juntos— dijo mientras tomaba los brazos de Kyouya y Nile y los jalaba

Mientras que con Ginga se topo igual por casualidad a Madoka.

MADOKA— Ah! Ginga Hyouma ¿A dónde van? —

HYOUMA— Vamos a música—

MADOKA— Que coincidencia, yo igual ¡vamos juntos! — dijo para así tomarlos del brazo e irse

Los primeros en llegar fueron Yuu y sus amigos; —bien no hay mucha gente así que hay que formarnos rápido—

Entonces no muy a lo lejos venían Ginga, Madoka y Hyouma

YUU — Miren no es Gingi y los demás—

Kyouya volteo rápidamente y vio a su querido peli-rojo, quien le sonrió muy contento

YUU— Que bien estaremos juntos que emoción—

Entonces una avalancha de chicos llegaba muy rápido.

MADOKA — ¡Corran si no, no alcanzaremos lugar! — así ella y sus amigos salieron corriendo

GINGA— No alcanzaremos lugar—

MADOKA— A no eso no— dijo enojada pues tenía que hacer que Ginga y Kyouya estuvieran juntos.

Entonces Madoka se puso atrás de Ginga; —Perdóname por esto Ginga— dijo Madoka

GINGA— Eh? WOAA! — dijo pues Madoka lo había empujado para que saliera volando y por obras del destino Ginga cayó en brazos de Kyouya.

Ginga se dio cuenta de su situación, estaba muy nervioso y su corazón latía muy rápido.

KYOUYA — Ginga ¿Estas bien? —

GINGA— Ah! Si— dijo levantándose muy rápido y sonrojado

MADOKA— Que bien alcanzamos lugar— dijo feliz

YUU — Eso es pensar rápido Madoka— le dijo en voz baja

MADOKA— Verdad que si —

Así comenzaron a entrar al salón, en las mesas se podían sentar de dos.

YUU — Madoka tu siéntate con Gingi y yo con Tatekyo, para a la hora del toque nosotros los jalemos y al final estarán juntos— le dijo

MADOKA— Entiendo—

Así cuando Hyouma estaba dispuesto a ir con Ginga, Madoka le gano el asiento, Yuu hizo lo mismo. Al final Hyouma y Nile terminaron sentándose juntos.

PROFESORA— Bien jóvenes esta actividad será muy fácil, en una hoja de color que les pasare escribirán el título y una estrofa de alguna canción, la que gusten también escriban quien la canta y tendrán que poner su opinión acerca de ella y que es lo que sienten, también escriban grado y grupo y su nombre por favor en la esquina superior derecha, comiencen—

Así todos comenzaron a escribir, Madoka escribía contenta hasta que vio la canción que Ginga escribía.

_Mi Pedacito de Amor por Rina _Tōin

_Piensa solo una estrella__  
__sobre en la que cayó,__  
__una gota de valor que me ha hecho fuerte__  
__y si miro con miedo a perderte no lucho con valor__  
__porque estando unidos mi camino volvió cabalgando en la luna hasta tenerte__  
__porque se que la suerte me predestino me dio mi pedacito de amor, encontré mi pedacito de amor._

_Para mi esta canción es muy linda, ya que transmite muchos sentimientos, además me identifico con la canción, pues me hace pensar en esa persona especial, cuando estoy con el me siento muy feliz._

MADOKA— Esa es una canción muy bella—

GINGA— Eh, a si la verdad hoy la escuche y me gusto mucho—

MADOKA— Piensas en Kyouya cada vez que la escuchar cierto—

GINGA— Si…— dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

Mientras Yuu escribía feliz mente y vio la letra que escribía el peli-verde

_Joya Estelar por __Rina _Tōin

_Quiero que ya estés conmigo siempre al despertar_

_Mi pequeña vida no va ser ya la anterior_

_El milagro del amor el mundo hace girar_

_Tú regálame la joya del amor _

_¡Dame ya tu amor!_

_Esta canción me gusta mucho, es muy linda además que me hace recordar a alguien, su sonrisa, sus ojos, esta canción refleja mis sentimientos pues yo quiero que este a mi lado._

YUU— Que linda canción Tatekyo—

KYOUYA — Tú crees—

YUU — Si, pues te hace recordar a Gingi— dijo sonriendo

KYOUYA — SI— dijo feliz

PROFESORA— Bien jóvenes denme pasen sus hojas de atrás para adelante e iré pasando a sellarles. Así todos obedecieron.

Y por asares del destino le pasaron las hojas a Kyouya, en eso Yuu las tomo

KYOUYA —¿Qué haces? —

YUU —Como que, que hago busco la hoja de Gingi—

KYOUYA — ¿Para? —

YUU — Acaso no quieres saber que canción escribió—

KYOUYA — Pues si—

YUU — Entonces busquémosla, mmm veamos no, no, no, no, ¿Una canción de la Arrolladora?, no, esta no es, ¡AQUÍ ESTA! —

KYOUYA — ¿Qué canción escribió? —

YUU — Mmm... veamos la canción es _Mi Pedacito de Amor ¡_Ah! Yo conozco esa canción es muy linda—

KYOUYA —En serio y ¿Qué piensa de la canción? —

YUU — Veamos ¡AH!- dijo pues la maestra le quito las hojas

PROFESORA— Bien denme su hoja de sellos—

Así Yuu y Kyouya le dieron su hoja y se las sello.

YUU — Moo.. ya iba a leer lo que Gingi escribió, quería saber—

KYOUYA — Bueno tal vez no las de luego—

YUU — Pero la quería leer ahora— dijo haciendo berrinche; —Es que esa canción es muy romántica quería saber que escribió—

KYOUYA — ¿Romántica?—

MADOKA— Chicos, vámonos rápido si no se llenaran mas talleres—

GIINGA— Ah pero y Hyo…Ah! —

MADOKA— Pero nada deprisa— dijo empujando a Ginga hacia la salida

KYOUYA — Cierto Nile esta…¡AH! —

YUU —Anda luego nos alcanzan vámonos Tatekyo—

Así los cuatro salieron dejando atrás a Hyouma y Nile.

MADOKA— Bien ¿A dónde vamos? —

YUU — Vamos a Educación Física ya que esa esta mas cerca de aquí—

Así se fueron al patio principal.

PROFESOR— Lo siento chicos solo tengo espacio para dos nada mas—

YUU — Bien entonces Tatekyo y Gingi se quedan aquí mientras Madoka y yo vamos a apartar lugares en historia ya que esta muy cerca de aquí—

GINGA— Eh pero…— dijo algo nervioso pues se quedaría a solas con Kyouya

MADOKA— No te preocupes, al final Yu y yo vendremos a recuperar este sello—

YUU — Bien nos vemos en historia— dicho esto el y Madoka se fueron, dejando a Ginga y Kyouya solos

Ambos chicos estaban felices pues por fin estaban juntos.

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes trabajaran en parejas ambos se ayudaran a dar una vuelta de carro, cuando las hallan hecho les sellare—

Así todos comenzaron a hacerlas.

KYOUYA —Bien voy primero— dicho esto Kyouya tomo impulso corriendo y fue una vuelta de carro perfecta.

GINGA— ¡INCREIBLE KYOUYA! —

KYOUYA —Gracias, ahora es tu turno—

Ginga se puso nervioso; —Eh si—

KYOUYA — ¿Qué pasa? —

GINGA— Pues como decirlo, tengo un poco de miedo—

KYOUYA— No te preocupes yo te cuidare—

GINGA— Kyouya… esta bien— dicho esto nuestro querido peli-rojo tomo impulso y dio la vuelta de carro, Kyouya lo sujeto por su cadera, y al final Ginga se paro mal, haciendo que el peso les ganara y uno cayera arriba del otro.

Y no cayeron en una posición muy dolorosa que digamos, Kikuya quedo abajo todavía sosteniendo la cadera de su peli-rojo, y Ginga cayo sentado en las piernas de Kyouya. Y parecía otra cosa.

Ginga se dio cuenta de su situación y se ruborizo muy fuerte como el color de su cabello.

Kyouya al darse cuenta igual se ruborizo un poco, pero digamos que pensó pervertidamente, pues Ginga se veía lindo sonrojado y en la posición en la que estaban, le gustaba no le encantaba a Kyouya.

"Se ve muy lindo" pensó nuestro querido peli-verde

GINGA— Esto ¡lo siento mucho!- dijo levantándose muy avergonzado

KYOUYA — Eh no te preocupes, ¿estas bien? —

GINGA— Si…— dijo ruborizado

Así el maestro llego y les sello y se fueron a alcanzar a Madoka y Yuu

MADOKA— Mira ahí vienen—

YUU — A Gingi, Tatekyo, como les fue—

GINGA— Bien— dijo mientras se ruborizaba un poco

MADOKA— Me alegra, bien métanse a la fila, les guardamos un lugar—

Así ambos se metieron a la fila y estaban así: primero esta Ginga, atrás de el Kyouya, atrás de el Madoka, y atrás de ella Yuu.

En eso comenzaron a llegar mas y mas personas a la fila haciendo que se empujaran unos a otros, entonces a Yuu se le ocurrió una idea

El pequeño oji-esmeralda empujo mas a Kyouya hacia delante, provocando que el se pegara mas a Ginga.

Y pues digamos que al pegarse tanto a Ginga, pues como decirlo ESTABAN MUUUY PEGADOS, en el mal sentido de la palabra.

Nuestro querido peli-rojo al sentir eso se sonrojo muy fuerte, al igual que Kyouya.

MADOKA— ¡¿Qué haces?!- le dijo en voz baja

YUU — No es obvio, acerco a Tetekyo a Ginga, así estarán mas juntos—

Yuu es demasiado inocente pues no sabia que su *apego* era un arrimón por así decirlo.

KYOUYA — Ginga este yo lo siento mucho—

GINGA— No.. no te preocupes jeje— dijo muy avergonzado

En eso de nuevo se volvieron a empujar haciendo que casi nuestro querido peli-rojo se cayera, pero en un movimiento rápido Kyouya lo tomo por la cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran mas.

KYOUYA —Ginga ¿Estas bien? —

GINGA— Si, gracias — dijo "¿¡DIOS QUE HAGO QUE HAGO!? ¡ME SIENTO MUY AVERGONZADO! Pero… ¡¿Por qué me gusta estar en esta posición?! ¡Soy un pervertido!" pensaba nuestro peli-rojo

Dios estoy muy pegado a el, pero se siente bien, dios soy un pervertido" pensaba Kyouya con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al fin la fila fue avanzando y así los cuerpos de Kyouya y Ginga se fueron separando, y llegaron a la actividad e hicieron la línea del tiempo.

MADOKA— Bien ya tenemos 2 sellos—

YUU —Bien solo nos faltan 7, ¡lo lograremos! —

GINGA— Si— decía pues seguía muy avergonzado.

KYOUYA — Este será un laaaargo día— dijo

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**ALLEN: Pobres estaban en posiciones muy incomodas **

**KANDA: ¿Bromeas? Si bien que les gusto a ambos**

**YO: Eso es verdad bien, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Conseguirán todos los sellos? ¿Habrá mas "accidentes" entre Kyouya y Ginga?**

**ALLEN: ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**YO: Oye eso lo digo yo! **

**ALLEN, KANDA Y YO: ¡SAYONARA!**

**N/A: ****Las canciones que utilice al principio de la historia aclaro no son mías, es del anime "Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch" las canciones están en español castellano. Si gustan las pueden buscar en Youtube.**


	7. Preguntas

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo han estado?, aquí les traemos la 7° capitulo de este fanfic, bien Allen por favor di las advertencias y Kanda las aclaraciones por favor **

**ALLEN: Con gusto, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE!.**

**KANDA: Tch, ya que ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— , "Pensamientos" , MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS**

**KANDA, ALLEN Y YO: ¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA! **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzK YOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor a Primera Vista**

**Capitulo 7: Preguntas…**

Después de esos "accidentes", nuestros queridos chicos iban de aquí para halla, consiguiendo todos los sellos, después del taller de historia, se fueron a la actividad de español en donde hicieron una sopa de letras, luego se fueron a ingles en donde jugaron memorama, de ahí se fueron a química en donde hicieron una pelotita con globos, después se fueron a matemáticas en donde usando operaciones básicas con los números 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, 8 debían llegar al número 460, de ahí cada quien fue a si taller Ginga y Kyouya se fueron a dibujo en donde dibujaron una casa, Madoka se fue a cocina en donde jugo lotería y se gano la bolsa de dulces que estaban rifando y nuestro querido Yuu se fue a artes plásticas en donde armó un cubo.

Al final nuestros queridos chicos pararon a descansar un poco.

MADOKA— Ah… estoy cansada— dijo recargándose en una pared

YUU — Y que lo digas ¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE! — dijo quejándose

GINGA— Es cierto yo también me muero de hambre— dijo mientras su estomago gruñía

KIKUYA— Será mejor ir a almorzar, la cafetería no debe de estar tan llena—

YUU —¡ ME PARECE BIEN! — dijo festejando

MADOKA— Si, almorzaremos y descansaremos un poco, después de todo solo nos falta un sello— dijo alegre

Así los cuatro se fueron a almorzar, cuando llegaban a la cafetería como dijo Kyouya casi no había personas, ni en el pasillo y había muy pocas sentadas comiendo, pues todos se encontraban afuera consiguiendo los sellos. Cuando caminaron más adentro se encontraron con Hyouma y Nile.

HYOUMA— Chicos, ¿Dónde estaban? —

NILE— Los hemos buscado todo el día—

GINGA — Lo sentimos, estábamos muy apresurados—

KYOUYA — Fue una aventura poder entrar a las actividades—

HYOUMA— Ya veo, ¿Cómo les fue? —

NILA— ¿Cuántos sellos les faltan? —

GINGA— Solo nos falta uno— dijo muy contento

HYOUMA— A nosotros igual, vamos juntos a la ultima actividad—

GINGA— Eh.. pues…—

NILE— Es una gran idea, vamos juntos— dijo apoyando a Hyouma

KYOUYA — Pues nosotros…—

YUU — Eso lo decidimos al rato— dijo interrumpiendo; — ¡MEJOR COMAMOS! —

MADOKA— Si, ¡ME MUERO DE AHAMBRE— dicho esto se fue con Yuu y Ginga a comprar la comida para sus amigos

NILE— Nee Kyouya, ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo en privado? — dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso

KYOUYA — Claro— dicho esto el y Nile fueron al pasillo del comedor para hablar a solas.

NILE— Bueno Kyouya yo…— decía mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban

KYOUYA — ¿Qué pasa? —

Nile solo agacho su cabeza y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas; —Kyouya tu.. tu… —decía muy nervioso

KYOUYA — Nile ¿Te encuentras bien? — dijo mientras se acercaba más a su amigo

Mientras en la cafetería Madoka, Yuu y Ginga llegaban con el almuerzo para sus amigos.

GINGA— ¿Eh?, ¿Dónde esta Kyouya? —

HYOUMA— Salió con Nile al pasillo, por lo visto Nile quería hablar con Kyouya en privado —

GINGA— Iré a avisarles que la comida ya esta lista—

MADOKA— Espera Ginga están hablando, sería mejor esperarlos—

GINGA— No te preocupes solo les avisare— dicho esto se fue de la cafetería en busca de Kyouya y Nile

MADOKA— Espera… ah no tiene remedio—

Mientras Nile y Kyouya seguían hablando.

NILE— Kyouya…— dijo mientras se acercaba más al rostro de Kyouya

KYOUYA — Nile… —

NILE— Kyouya tu me gustas— dijo mientras unía sus labios con los del peli-verde

Ante este acto Kyouya se quedó en shock, Nile lo tomó por sorpresa, no sabía que hacer.

En eso nuestro querido peli-rojo llegaba…

GINGA— Ahí estan, Nile, Kyouya ya pue…— no acabo de hablar pues lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

"Kyouya y Nile…. Se, se están besando…"

En ese instante Ginga sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, sintió como su corazón caía en pedazos…y salió de corriendo de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos…

"Es mentira, es mentira, por favor que alguien me diga que esto es una horrible pesadilla…" pensaba

Nile se separo lentamente de Kyouya

KYOUYA —Nile…— dijo sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar

NILE— Kyouya tu siempre me has gustado desde el momento en que te vi— dijo ruborizado

KYOUYA — Nile… yo lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos— dijo mirándolo a los ojos; — En verdad lo siento mucho, pero yo no soy el indicado—

NILE— Kyouya…—

KYOUYA — Nile tu encontrarás a alguien especial, alguien que te quiera, te cuide, tu eres un gran chico, eres amable, gentil y muy dulce— dijo con una sonrisa; —Sabes que te quiero, pero solo como amigo, eres uno de mis amigos mas preciados—

NILE— Si me rechazaste es porque… ¿Te gusta alguien? —

KYOUYA — Eh!, pues yo…— dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

NILE— ¿Te gusta Ginga no es así? —

KYOUYA — Si… me gusta mucho— dijo volteando la cabeza

NILE— Lo sabía—

KYOUYA —¿Eh? —

NILE— Sabía que te gustaba Ginga, pues se te ves muy feliz cuando estas con el, pensé que si te conocía mejor podría conquistarte, pero no funciono—

KYOUYA —Nile…—

NILE— Parece que no fui competencia para Ginga— dijo sonriendo un poco; —Pero no te preocupes por mi, como tu lo dijiste encontrare a esa persona especial, yo en verdad espero que estés al lado de Ginga, así que dile lo que sientes por el— dijo alzando la vista y mirando a Kyouya a los ojos con una sonrisa sincera

KYOUYA —Pero…—

NILE— No pienses en que te rechazara, pues eres un gran chico, eres lindo y amable, yo creo que tu destino es estar junto a Ginga, es por eso dile que te gusta— dijo sonriéndole sinceramente

KYOUYA — Nile…eso haré y gracias— dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

**En la cafetería…**

Nuestro querido peli-rojo llegaba agitado

MADOKA— Ginga ¿Encontraste a Kyouya y a Nile? —

GINGA— Ah, no jeje—

YUU — ¿Eh? Gingi ¿Estas bien? —

GINGA— Si, estoy muy bien, ¿Por qué la pregunta? — dijo tratando de no llorar

YUU — En serio, pues es que tus ojos están un poco rojos—

"No les debo de decir lo que vi" pensó nuestro peli-rojo

GINGA— En serio, tal vez solo me quiera enfermar— dijo nervioso

MADOKA— Pero hoy en la mañana estabas bien—

HYOUMA— ¿Paso algo? —

GINGA— Estoy bien, no se preocupen— dijo con voz entre cortada, pues las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos; — Voy al baño— dijo mientras se iba corriendo de ahí.

MADOKA— Ginga espera…— dijo inútilmente pues su amigo ya se había ido

Ginga llego al baño y se encerró en un cubilete, para poder llorar.

"Kyouya y Nile… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?..." pensaba una y otra vez

Mientras Kyouya y Nile llegaban a la cafetería

KYOUYA — ¿Dónde esta Ginga? —

MADOKA— Fue al baño, pero ya se tardó—

YUU — Si, llego muy raro—

KYOUYA — ¿Raro? —

YUU — Si, no sabemos que le paso—

KYOUYA — Iré a buscarlo— dijo mientras se iba a buscar al peli-rojo

**En el baño…**

Nuestro querido peli-rojo salía del cubilete limpiándose los ojos, se miro al espejo y se lavo la cara para así bajar la hinchazón de sus ojos por llorar, se seco su cara y se vió en el espejo, en eso recordo el beso de Kyouya y Nile. Y de nuevo unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, y los cerro fuertemente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Nile y Kyouya están saliendo? ¿Desde cuando?" esas y más preguntas se hacía Ginga

GINGA— Al parecer es un amor no correspondido…— dijo en un tono muy triste; — ¿Amor a primera vista? Tan solo son tonterías…— dijo apretando su puño muy fuerte.

Seco sus lágrimas y fue hacía la puerta del baño y al abrirla se encontró con Kyouya

KYOUYA — Aquí estas ¿Esta todo bien?— dijo sonriéndole

GINGA— Si, estoy bien— "Valla mentira" pensó el peli-rojo

KYOUYA — Anda vamos a comer—

GINGA— Si— dijo en tono frío y dejando atrás a Kyouya

Nuestro querido peli-verde se quedo confundido

Así llegaron a la cafetería

MADOKA— Ginga te esperabamos para comer—

GINGA— Gracias— dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla

MADOKA— Ginga… ¿Estas bien? —

GINGA— Si— dijo cortante

"¿Qué le pasa?" pensó preocupada Madoka

Así todos comenzaron a comer.

YUU —¡Ah! ¡ESO ESTUVO DELICIOSO! — dijo satisfecho

MADOKA— Si, bien ahora vámonos por el último sello—

YUU — Cierto, Hyouma, Nile ¿Qué sello les falta? —

HYOUMA— Solo nos falta el de ingles, ¿A ustedes? —

MADOKA— A Yuu y a mí nos falta el de educación física—

KYOUYA — A Ginga y a mí nos falta el de formación cívica y ética —

NILE— Parece que nos separaremos, es una pena—

HYOUMA— Eh pero yo quería…—

NILE— Pero nada anda vámonos si no, no llenaremos la hoja y no obtendremos el punto extra— dijo mientras empujaba a Hyouma a la salida.

MADOKA— Bien nosotros nos vamos—

YUU — Nos vemos en la salida chicos— dicho esto Madoka y el pequeño oji-esmeralda se fueron

"Genial estoy solo con Ginga, es buena oportunidad para declarármele" pensó animado nuestro querido peli-verde

"¿Por qué me tenía que quedar a solas con el…?" pensó triste nuestro peli-rojo

KYOUYA — Bien nos vamos—

GINGA— Si— dijo cortante mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar, dejando atrás a un confundido Kyouya

KYOUYA — Ginga…—

Así fue tras de el, para así irse al taller de F.C.E, casi no había fila era muy buena suerte así entraron.

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes esta será una actividad muy sencilla, en parejas se dirán de frente, que es lo que sienten, si los quieren mucho, si es su mejor amigo, lo tienen que hacer viéndose a los ojos—

Kyouya y Ginga se sintieron muy nerviosos.

Así todos obedecieron y comenzaron a hablar.

KYOUYA — ¿Quién primero? — dijo algo nervioso

GINGA— Si quieres, empieza tu— dijo nervioso

KYOUYA — Esta bien, a mí me alegra haberte conocido, eres un gran chico, amable, gracioso, tierno, sobre todo muy lindo, además de que eres un gran amigo, yo en verdad de quiero mucho— decía algo ruborizado

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas tan lindas, no sabes cuanto me duele…" pensaba nuestro querido peli-rojo

KYOUYA— Ginga yo en verdad te aprecio mucho y si llegara a perderte no se que haría— dijo mientras tomaba las manos del peli-rojo

"¿Por qué juegas con mis sentimientos tan cruelmente?" pensó Ginga

GINGA— Es verdad que lindo— dijo soltando las manos de Kyouya y agachando la cabeza. "No debo de llorar, tengo que ser fuerte"

GINGA— Yo pienso lo mismo, eres un gran chico, tan dulce, tan amable, en mi primer día aquí nunca pensé haber conocido a alguien así, en verdad…—

"Me duele decírtelo, pero es lo que siento por ti…"

GINGA— En verdad yo también te quiero mucho— dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

"No sabes cuan difícil es para mi decirte esto… Kyouya tu realmente me gustas… pero tu tienes a Nile…"

KYOUYA — Ginga ¿Estas llorando? —

Ginga abrió los ojos, y unas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro.

GINGA— Lo siento no se por que…— dijo secándoselas

KYOUYA — ¿Qué pasa?- dijo mientras ponía su mano encima de la cabeza de Ginga

"Por favor no me toques… me duele demasiado" pensaba el peli-rojo

GINGA— No me pasa nada— dijo quitándose la mano de Kyouya

KYOUYA — Ginga…—

PROFESOR— Bien denme su hoja de sellos—

KYOUYA — Si— así el y Ginga le dieron su hoja

PROFESOR— Eh? ¿Por qué no sella?- dijo mientras presionaba el sello contra la hoja; —Ya veo no tiene tinta, ustedes quédense aquí, en lo que yo voy a buscar tinta, los demás pueden retirarse—

Así alumnos y profesor salieron del salón.

"Maldicion ¿Por qué en esta situación me quedo a solas con Kyouya? Pensaba Ginga

Cuando el profesor se fue, Madoka y Yu se asomaron, pues estaban escondidos detrás de una pared.

YUU —Bien tengo una idea—

MADOKA— ¿Cuál? —

YUU —Tu solo sigueme— dijo mientras caminaba hacía la puerta

Yuu se alzo de puntitas y le puso seguro a la puerta

MADOKA— ¿Qué haces? —

YUU — No es obvio dejo encerrados a Tatekyo y a Gingi —

MADOKA— Pero, ¿Por qué? —

YUU — Porque así estarán solos y así tendrán que hablar y sin interrupciones se confesaran—

MADOKA— Ya veo —

Así Madoka hizo guardia por si el maestro regresaba y Yuu pegó su oreja para poder escuchar

KYOUYA — Ginga me dirás que te pasa—

GINGA— Te dije que no es nada—

KYOUYA — A mi no me engañas ¿Por qué llorabas? —

"Por favor ya no me preguntes… me duele." Pensaba el peli-rojo

Derepente Kyouya tomo la barbilla de Ginga para que así lo viera a los ojos.

GINGA— Kyouya…— dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

KYOUYA — ¿Qué tienes? — dijo mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de Ginga

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, Kyouya se perdió en ese bonito color miel de los ojos de Ginga, instinto que hizo que se acercara mas a el

GINGA— Te dije que…— no acabo de hablar pues los labios de Kyouya ya se encontraban sobre los suyos

"Kyouya me me.. esta besando", pensó nuestro peli-rojo, sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente abiertos.

MADOKA— ¿Puedes escuchar algo? —

YUU — Desgraciadamente no, no se de que hablan—

Kyouya se separo lentamente de el; —Ginga…— y se volvió a acercar para volver a besarlo.

Poco a poco Kyouya fue empujando a Ginga hacia el suelo

"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?, me esta besando… ¿Por qué? El ya tiene a Nile ¿Por qué me esta besando?

Kyouya se separo de Ginga y lo vió a los ojos.

KYOUYA — Ginga… tu.. tu me gustas—

Ginga no pudo creer lo que escuchaba.

GINGA— ¿Eh? —

KYOUYA — Siempre me has gustado— dijo, se acerco y lo volvió a besar

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso? Tu tienes a Nile"

Una de las manos de Kyouya comenzó a desfajar la camisa de Ginga

GINGA— ¡¿Qué haces!? — dijo sorprendido

KYOUYA — Tranquilo te haré sentir bien—

Así comenzó a tocas esa tibia piel de su amado peli-rojo.

GINGA— Nghh—

Así Kyouya comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Ginga

GINGA— ¡NO! ¡AH! —

Kyouya comenzó a tocarlo.

KYOUYA — Ginga…—

"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Si esto continua…"

Kyouya tomó la erección de Ginga para frotarla de arriba abajo.

GINGA— ¡AH! Mmmm No Kyo…— decia entre gemidos

"No podemos llegar a más… ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿¡Por qué juegas con mis sentimientos?!"

GINGA— ¡AH! KYO.. ALGO SALE… ¡AHH! — dijo en un fuerte gemido

Ginga se había venido en un orgasmo. Kyouya solo lamio su mano en donde Ginga se había venido

GINGA— Kyo..ya no podemos detente— dijo jadeante

"Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que empujarlo, ¿Por qué me utilizas como objeto para tu diversión? Tu ya tienes a Nile"

KYOUYA — Ginga… — dijo acercándose a el y poco a poco fue bajando mas el pantalón del peli-rojo

¡SLAP! Se escucho, Kyouya se encontraba sobándose su mejillas, pues Ginga le había metido una bofetada.

**Afuera del salón…**

En eso el maestro venia con la tinta.

MADOKA— ¡YUU EL MAESTRO YA VIENE! —

YUU — Será mejor irnos de aquí— dicho esto retiro el seguro del salón y se fueron de ahí

**Adentro del salon…**

GINGA— ¿Por qué tu…? ¡KYOUYA BAKA! — dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, se levanto rápidamente y salió del salón corriendo

KYOUYA — ¡GINGA! Espera…—

PROFESOR— Bien joven Tategami déme su hoja de sellos, ¿eh? ¿Y el joven Hagane? —

KYOUYA — El se fue—

PROFESOR— ¿Por qué? —

KYOUYA — Tuvo un problema— dijo mientras se sobaba su mejilla que estaba roja

PRFOESOR— Ya veo, bien aquí su hoja y la del joven Hagane—

KYOUYA — Gracias—

En eso sonó el timbre de la salida.

Ginga se encontraba corriendo. "Solo quiero irme a casa" pensaba.

MADOKA— Mira Yuu ahí viene Ginga—

YUU — Oi! GINGI! —

Ginga los paso de largo pues no quería hablar con nadie

MADOKA— ¡GINGA ESPERA..! — dijo tratando de hacer parar a su amigo

YUU — ¿Qué le pasa a Gingi? —

En eso llego Kyouya; —¿Han visto a Ginga? —

MADOKA— Paso corriendo y se fue derecho, ¿Qué tiene Ginga? —

YUU — ¿Tu sabes algo Tatekyo? —

KYOUYA — Luego les cuento— dicho esto fue corriendo detrás de Ginga

Nuestro querido peli-rojo salió de la escuela y llego a la esquina de su casa.

"¿Por qué Kyouya? ¿Por qué me usas como una aventura? A ti te gusta Nile, entonces ¿Por qué?" pensaba una y otra vez y así se fue a su casa

Kyouya salió de la escuela y fue a buscar a Ginga, pero no lo encontró.

KYOUYA — ¡MALDICION! — gritó apretando fuertemente su puño; —¿Por qué lo hice? No me pude controlar, Ginga… como lo siento— decía frustrado; — Tal vez mi destino no es estar junto a el… Amor a primera vista ¡QUE ESTUPIDES!- dijo para así irse a su casa

Así nuestro querido peli-verde llego a su casa.

SRA. TATEGAMI— Bienvenido hijo, ¿Cómo te fue? —

KYOUYA — Bien…—

SRA. TATEGAMI— ¿Te ocurre algo hijo? — dijo preocupada

KYOUYA — Nada solo que.. me rechazaron— dijo agachando la cabeza y sus ojos cristalinos

SRA. TATEGAMI— Hijo…— fue y abrazo a Kikuya; —Tranquilo hijo, ya pasó— decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo

Kyouya solo abrazaba fuertemente a su mamá

**En casa de Ginga…**

RYUSEI— Bienvenido hijo, ¿Cómo te fue? — dijo mientras salía de la cocina; —Ginga ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras? — dijo

GINGA— Papá…. — dijo mientras lagrimas gruesas rodaban sobre sus mejillas y sin dudarlo abrazo fuertemente a su papá.

RYUSEI— Hijo cálmate ¿Qué paso? —

GINGA— ¡Soy un idiota!, el Amor a Primera vista no existe papá, solo me hice ilusiones falsas— decia llorando

RYUSEI— Tranquilo cuentame ¿Qué paso? — dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo

A sí Ginga le platico lo que había pasado.

RYUSEI— Hijo ¿Estás seguro que se estaban besando? —

GINGA— Si, Kyouya no puso objeción alguna— dijo mientras volvia a llorar

Ryusei abrazo a su hijo; —Tranquilo ya pasara, llora lo que tengas que llorar saca el dolor que tienes dentro— decía mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! , ¿Les gusto? ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**ALLEN: Que drama pobre GInga *decía mientras secaba algunas lagrimas con un pañuelo* **

**KANDA: Boberías **

**YO: *Le doy una patada y sale volando* ¡Tu cállate!**

**ALLEN: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Ginga y Kyouya se podrán arreglar? ¿Es cierto que el Amor a Primera vista no existe? **

**YO: ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**ALLEN, KANDA DESDE EL SUELO Y YO: ¡SAYONARA!**


	8. Dudas

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traemos el 8° capitulo de este fanfic y sin mas demora Allen las advertencias y Kanda las aclaraciones por favor. **

**ALLEN: Con gusto, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KANDA: ¿Al menos no me puedes pagar por hacer esto?**

**YO: No, además de que te quejas si TE ENCANTA estar mas cerca de A..**

**KANDA: *Me tapa la boca* ¡CALLATE! **

**YO: *Se quita la mano de Kanda de la boca y lo voltea a ver* Me encanta molestarte y si no quieres que hable de más di las aclaraciones**

**KANDA: *Se sonroja* ¬¬U Ya que, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— , "Pensamientos" , MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**ALLEN, KANDA Y YO: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz KYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZ ZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor a Primera Vista**

**Capitulo 8: Dudas**

Y así nuestro querido peli-rojo continuo llorando, hasta que se quedo dormido en brazos de su padre.

Ryusei cargó a su hijo y lo llevo a su habitación, lo arropó, acarició su cabeza y al final le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo, para así salir del cuarto.

**En la mañana…**

Ginga despertaba, se incorporó mientras se tallaba su ojo derecho;—¿A que hora me vine a dormir? — dijo, luego volteo a ver al reloj;—Esto es malo si no me apuro se me hará tarde para ir a la escuela— dicho esto se levantó, se ducho rápido y así se comenzó a arreglar mientras la radio sonaba.

LOCUTOR—Bien chicos y chicas, a petición de ustedes aquí esta está linda canción que es _**"Mi pedacito de amor" **_interpretada por Rina Tōin ¡DISFRÚTENLA! —

_Yo fui una naufraga_  
_una hoja entre ráfagas_  
_Pero un presentimiento saltarín_  
_me decía que este día llegaría al fin_

Cuando la canción empezó, nuestro querido peli-rojo recordó a Kyouya, esa hermosa canción le recordaba a el. "Kyouya…" pensó, pero en eso recordó el beso de Kyouya y Nile, ante ese recuerdo unas lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de Ginga

"Deja de recordar eso" pensó mientras se secaba las lagrimas y así salió de su habitación.

Al bajar tomó su mochila y una pieza de pan tostado y así se dirigió a la puerta

RYUSEI— Espera hijo ¿No quieres algo mas de desayunar? —

GINGA— No, estoy bien, me comprare algo en la escuela padre— dijo volteando a ver a su padre

RYUSEI— ¿Seguro que quieres ir a la escuela? —

GINGA— Si, no te preocupes padre estaré bien— dijo sonriendo

RYUSEI— De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme e iré por ti—

GINGA— Si, nos vemos padre—

RYUSEI— Que te valla bien hijo—

Y así nuestro querido peli-rojo fue rumbo a la escuela. Iba caminando y llego a la esquina. "Kyouya…" pensó, pues siempre se veían ahí para irse juntos a la escuela, y en donde Kyouya siempre revolvía el cabello de Ginga.

HYOUMA— Buen día Ginga— dijo sacando se sus pensamientos a nuestro querido peli-rojo

GINGA— Buen día Hyouma— dijo sonriéndole

HYOUMA— Me alegra que estés bien—

GINGA— Pues si estoy bien—

HYOUMA— ¿Seguro?, pues ayer ya no te vi, además Madoka me dijo que saliste corriendo, ¿Por qué? —

GINGA— Ah! Pues yo tenía algo importante que hacer— dijo nervioso

HYOUMA— Mmm... ¿Seguro? — dijo mientras veía fijamente a Ginga

GINGA— Es en serio— dijo nervioso

HYOUMA— Entiendo—

"Se la creyó" pensó Ginga muy aliviado; —Entonces, nos vamos—

HYOUMA— No quieres esperar a Kyouya —

Ginga tembló ante ese comentario, no quería estar cerca de Kyouya, pues se sentía triste

GINGA—No, si lo esperamos se nos hará tarde, anda vámonos— dijo mientras tomaba a Hyouma del brazo y se marchaban.

Hyouma solo sonrió al oír ese comentario.

**En casa de Kyouya…**

Nuestro querido peli-verde ya se encontraba saliendo de su casa.

SRA. TATEGAMI— ¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir a la escuela hijo? — dijo algo preocupada

KYOUYA — Si, no te preocupes madre, estaré bien— dijo

SRA. TATEGAMI— De acuerdo hijo, pero…—

KYOUYA — Mamá, estaré bien, pues no me daré por vencido—

SRA. TATEGAMI— ¿Eh? —

KYOUYA — No me daré por vencido, conquistare a Ginga cueste lo que me cueste— dijo sonriendo y mirada decidida

SRA. TATEGAMI— Hijo…— dijo algo sorprendida, pero después sonrió gentilmente; —Buena suerte—

Y así nuestro querido Kyouya se fue rumbo a la escuela. Mientras nuestro querido peli-verde caminaba llego a la esquina de su casa donde siempre nuestro peli-rojo lo esperaba para ir juntos a la escuela, siempre que lo veía y le sonreía tan lindamente le alegraba el día a Kyouya. "Ginga…" pensó el peli-verde y así continuó su camino hacia la escuela.

Así Kyouya llego a la escuela y fue al salón en donde se encontraban sus amigos y obviamente Ginga.

YUU — ¡Buen día Tatekyo! — dijo feliz

KYOUYA — Buen día Yuu —

Nuestro querido Ginga con tan solo escuchar el nombre y la voz de Kyouya se sintió muy nervioso. Kyouya observo al peli-rojo.

KYOUYA — Buen día Ginga— dijo nervioso

GINGA— B…B…Buen día Kyouya — dijo sin voltear a verlo, "¿Por qué con tan solo decir mi nombre… me duele mi pecho…" pensó Ginga.

En eso Nile llegaba al salón;—Buen día chicos— dijo poniéndose al lado de Kyouya

KYOUYA — Buen día Nile— dijo sonriéndole

Ginga se sentía muy incomodo, con tan solo ver a Kyouya y a Nile juntos se sentía muy triste "Tranquilo, no pasa nada, sea como sea no tengo que llorar…" pensó mientras apretaba sus puños.

MADOKA— Ginga, ¿Estas bien? — dijo mientras se le acercaba

GINGA—…— no contestaba pues estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

MADOKA— ¡GINGA! —dijo gritándole al oído a su amigo.

Ante este acto nuestro querido peli-rojo se cayera de su asiento debido al susto que se llevó, a Madoka solo le salió una gota de estilo anime detrás de su cabeza.

MADOKA— ¿Estas bien Ginga? — dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

GINGA— Si, estoy bien jeje— dijo mientras se rascaba su nuca

MADOKA— ¿Seguro? —

GINGA— Si, no te preocupes— dijo forzando una sonrisa

MADOKA— Ginga…—

En eso entró el profesor de matemáticas; —Bien jóvenes tomen asiento— y así todos obedecieron y comenzó la clase.

El maestro explicaba como resolver ecuaciones cuadráticas, pero nuestro Ginga no prestaba atención, pues tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

"Kyouya…" no podía dejar de pensar en el peli-verde, "¿Por qué me besaste?", en eso recordó lo que paso en el salón e inmediatamente Ginga se sonrojo. "Deja de recordar eso" dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza, "¿Por qué juegas con migo?" pensó mientras apretaba su lápiz que tenía en la mano, "¿Por qué me utilizas de diversión?, tu tienes a Nile…" pensó, y miró su cuaderno y sin darse cuenta nuestro querido peli-rojo soltó unas lagrimas.

HYOUMA— Ginga, ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras? — dijo mientras lo veía

GINGA— ¿Eh? — dijo mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su ojo, "Estoy llorando", así rápidamente se seco sus lágrimas; — ¿De que hablas? , no estoy llorando solo se me metió algo al ojo— dijo forzando una sonrisa. "Esto es malo, quiero llorar…"

HYOUMA— ¿Seguro? —

GINGA— Si— dijo aún sonriendo; —Estoy bien— dijo con voz entre cortada "Ya no aguanto…"; —Sensei puedo ir a la enfermería, no me siento bien— dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y agachando la cabeza.

PROFESOR— De acuerdo— dijo

GINGA— Gracias— dicho esto se fue lo más rápido que pudo y al salir del salón pero en vez de ir a la enfermería se fue corriendo al baño.

HYOUMA— Ginga…—

"¿Qué le pasa?" pensó preocupada su amiga Madoka

**En el baño…**

Ginga se encontraba adentro de un cubilete llorando, "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Kyouya?, el solo me esta utilizando como su aventura… pero ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de quererlo?" se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Así sonó el timbre para el cambio de clase.

PROFESOR— Bien jóvenes de tarea me harán estas ecuaciones, tendrá un valor del 30% de su calificación, cuando vuelva el joven Hagane, hagan el favor de avisarle— dicho esto el profesor tomó sus cosas y se fue del salón.

YUU—Estoy preocupado por Gingi, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? —

HYOUMA— No lo se, pero se veía muy extraño en media clase—

BENKEI— ¿Extraño? —

HYOUMA— Si, lo conozco bien, el sonreía pero, en sus ojos se veía tristeza—

"Ginga…" penso nuestro querido peli-verde, en eso sintió como alguien le agarro el hombro.

NILE— No te preocupes, el va a estar bien— dijo sonriéndole

KYOUYA — Gracias Nile— dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

MADOKA—Iré a ver a Ginga— dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

BENKEI—Pero el maestro ya casi llega—

MADOKA— No me importa, iré a ver que le pasa a Gringa, por favor cúbranme— dicho esto se fue del salón

Así Madoka se fue a buscar a Ginga a la enfermería

MADOKA— Con permiso— dijo abriendo la puerta de la enfermería

ENFERMERA— Hola, Madoka-chan ¿Qué se te ofrece?, ¿Te sientes mal? —

MADOKA— No, solo vine a ver a un amigo—

ENFERMERA— Esta bien, ¿Quién es? — dijo mientras se paraba de su escritorio y tomaba su libreta

MADOKA— Su nombre es Ginga Hagane—

ENFERMERA— Mmm... veamos Ginga Hagane…— dijo mientras ojeaba su libreta para encontrar al peli-rojo;— Lo siento Madoka-chan no ha venido alguien con ese nombre—

MADOKA— ¿Eh?, pero… bueno gracias de todos modos— dicho esto se fue de ahí

"Que extraño, ¿A dónde te fuiste Ginga?" pensó la peli-castaña

En eso escucho como abrían la puerta del baño, volteo a ver quien era y encontró a su amigo peli-rojo quien tenía sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

GINGA— Madoka…— dijo

MADOKA— Ginga ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —

Ginga no aguanto mas y solo unas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro;—Madoka…— dijo para así abrazar a su amiga y llorar en sus brazos

MADOKA— Ginga ¿Qué paso? —

GINGA— Soy un idiota, Madoka— dijo aun llorando

MADOKA— Vamos a un lugar tranquilo para hablar— así los dos chicos subieron a la azotea de su escuela

Y así Ginga le contó todo lo que había pasado con Kyouya y Nile, también de lo que paso en el salón cuando estaban en el taller de F.C.E.

GINGA— Y desde entonces no eh podido dejar de pensar en eso— dijo aun abrazando a Madoka

MADOKA— Ginga…, ya no llores— dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo

"Que cruel, Kyouya eres un idiota" pensó enojada Madoka

Y así sonó el timbre del almuerzo

MADOKA— Parece que ya es hora del almuerzo, ¿Quieres bajar? —

GINGA— No, si vuelvo a ver a Kyouya de nuevo comenzare a llorar—

MADOKA— Entiendo, no les diré a los demás donde estas—

GINGA— Gracias Madoka— dijo sonriendo

MADOKA— No te preocupes, ah y por cierto ten— dijo mientras le daba unos audífonos

GINGA—¿Audífonos? ¿Para que? —

MADOKA— Cuando estoy triste, escucho música y así me olvido de mis problemas un rato— dijo sonriéndole

GINGA— Gracias— dijo mientras tomaba los audífonos

Y así Madoka se fue, dejando a Ginga quien ya se había puesto los audífonos para así escuchar música.

**En la cafetería…**

Nuestra querida Madoka llegaba en donde sus amigos ya se encontraban comiendo

KYOUYA— Madoka, ¿Cómo esta Ginga? —

MADOKA— El se encuentra bien, solo tiene dolor de cabeza— le dijo en un tono cortante, a lo cual dejo confundido a Kyouya

BENKEI—En serio que raro si se veía bien en la mañana—

MADOKA— Pero ya vez a cualquiera le da dolor de cabeza con las matemáticas—

MASAMUNE— ¡Yo te apoyo! —

HYOUMA— Será mejor que lo valla a ver— dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla

MADOKA— ¡AH! No este digo me dijo que quería estar solo, pues le dolía mucho su cabeza— dijo nerviosa

HYOUMA— Pero…—

MADOKA— Pero nada, hay que dejarlo descansar— dicho esto se sentó

En eso Yuu le dio un pequeño codazo a Kyouya y le susurró; —Esta es tu oportunidad Tatekyo—

KYOUYA —¿Eh? —

YUU —Si Gingi esta en la enfermería por que no lo vas a ver y lo acompañas un rato, así estarán los dos solos— dijo sonriéndole

KYOUYA — Esa es una buena idea— dicho esto Kyouya se levanto

BENKEI— Kyouya-san ¿A dónde vas? —

KYOUYA —Voy al baño— dicho esto fue rumbo a la enfermería

Así Kyouya tocó la puerta

ENFERMERA— Adelante—

KYOUYA —Con permiso—

ENFERMERA— Kyouya-chan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal o algo? —

KYOUYA —No, solo vine a ver a alguien—

ENFERMERA— OH ya veo, bien ¿Quién es? —

KYOUYA —Su nombre es Ginga Hagane—

ENFERMERA— Oh lo siento, al parecer el no esta aquí—

KYOUYA —¿Eh? —

ENFERMERA— Al parecer tu amiga Madoka también vino a buscarlo pero aquí no se encuentra—

KYOUYA —Ya veo, bueno de todos modos gracias— dicho esto se fue

"Ginga ¿Dónde te metiste?" pensó, "Tengo que hablar con tigo sobre lo que pasó ayer" en eso Kyouya se sonrojo un poco, "Debí controlarme, pero la verdad es que cuando estoy cerca de el pierdo el control, ¿Qué debo hacer? Necesito pensar" dicho esto se fue a la azotea de la escuela, pues ahí a veces nuestro querido peli-verde se acostaba ahí a pensar.

Nuestro querido peli-rojo se encontraba acostado, con los audífonos puestos, y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

"¿Eh? , me siento raro, siento que mi cuerpo pesa mas, ¿Por qué?" así nuestro Ginga fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, "¿Por qué mis labios se sienten tan calidos?" cuando despertó completamente se dio cuenta que Kyouya lo estaba besando.

GINGA— ¡Mmm! —

Trato de empujar a Kyouya pero no lo logro, nuestro peli-verde tomo las manos de Ginga y las pego contra el suelo, para así seguir besándolo

"¿Por qué de nuevo?" pensaba Ginga

Así ambos rompieron con el beso para poder respirar.

GINGA— ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! — dijo con su cara totalmente roja

Kyouya solo se inclino para lamer el cuello de Ginga y así dejarle una marca de un beso.

GINGA— Ngh—

KYOUYA — Te ves tan lindo sonrojado— dijo con una sonrisa

GINGA—¡Kyouya! — dijo, pero en eso el peli-verde aprovecho esa situación para besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez su lengua entro en la boca de Ginga

GINGA— ¡Mmmm! —

Así sus lenguas se entrelazaban, jugando una con la otra.

"¿Por qué sus besos se sienten tan bien?" pensaba nuestro peli-rojo "¿Por qué no puedo empujarlo?, si continuamos así…"

Así Kyouya se separo de Ginga, este estaba con la cara muy roja y jadeante

KYOUYA —Ginga…— dijo para inclinarse y besar su cuello.

Una de las manos de Kyouya fue bajando hasta empezar a desabrochar la camisa de Ginga.

GINGA— ¡NO! — dijo muy avergonzado

Así nuestro peli-verde dejo al descubierto esa linda y tibia piel de su peli-rojo, y así Kyouya comenzó a lamer el pecho de Ginga.

GINGA— ¡Ah! —

Kyouya lamia el pecho de Ginga, hasta así llegar a sus pezones para así comenzar a lamerlos.

GINGA— ¡NO! AH! MMmmm—

"¿Por qué se siente tan bien cuando me toca? Tengo que hacer algo, si continuamos terminaremos…." Pensaba nuestro peli-rojo

KYOUYA —Ginga…— dijo para volver a besarlo y esta vez comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón del peli-rojo

GINGA— ¡NO! ¡KYOUYA! ¡DETENTE!— dijo muy avergonzado

'Kyouya solo metió la mano adentro del pantalón de Ginga para así comenzar a tocarlo.

GINGA— ¡AH! MMmmm Ahh— dijo gimiendo

Así el peli-verde tomo su erección para frotarla de arriba a bajo

GINGA— ¡AHH! KYO… ¡AH! Me.. vengo… —dijo entre gemidos; — ¡AHHHH! — grito pues se había tenido un orgasmo

KYOUYA —Ginga…te amo— dijo para acercarse y besarlo

"No otra vez… ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿Por qué tu me haces sufrir así?" pensó mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro, "¿Por qué me dices eso? No sabes cuanto me duele…, tengo que empujarlo no podemos llegar mas lejos…"

GINGA— Kyouya, no podemos, suéltame— dijo jadeante

KYOUYA —Lo siento pero ya no puedo controlarme— dijo mientras lo abrazaba; —Yo quiero… hacerte el amor— le dijo susurrándole al oído

Ginga al escuchar esto se sonrojo como el color de su cabello.

"¿Por qué me dices esto? Tu tienes a Nile, entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso yo le gusto…? Pero aquel beso de el y Nile… estoy confundido, ¿Qué debo de hacer?" pensaba.

KYOUYA —Ginga— dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos; —Te amo— dijo

GINGA— Kyouya…—dijo mientras más lagrimas rodaban por su rostro; —¿Por qué me haces sufrir así? ¿Te divierte verme así — dijo entre llanto y enojo

KYOUYA —Ginga…—dijo sorprendido

GINGA— Tu.. realmente ¡IDIOTA! — dijo mientras empujaba a Kyouya lo mas lejos posible, se arreglo el pantalón y la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y así salió corriendo

KYOUYA —Ginga ¡ESPERA! — dijo mientras iba tras el

Así nuestro querido peli-rojo se encerró en el salón de música. Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. "¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con mis sentimientos, pero no solo conmigo no piensas en los sentimientos de Nile?" pensaba una y otra vez

Kyouya buscaba a Ginga, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

KYOUYA —Maldición—dijo mientras golpeaba la pared ;— de nuevo no pude controlarme—

YUU —Tatekyo ¿Qué pasa? — dijo el pequeño oji-esmeralda

KYOUYA —Yuu…— dijo, y así nuestro querido peli-verde le contó lo que había pasado, claro no le menciono sobre los dos intentos de violación que intento con Ginga, no lo iba a traumar verdad.

YUU —Tatekyo…— dijo observando a su amigo;—No te preocupes , todo va a estar bien— dijo mientras tocaba su hombro

KYOUYA —Gracias Yuu—

Mientras nuestro querido peli-rojo salía del salón de música con los ojos llorosos. En eso Madoka iba pasando.

MADOKA—Ginga ¿Cómo te sientes? —

GINGA— Madoka…—dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos y al instante la abrazo

MADOKA— ¿Qué paso? —

Así Ginga le contó lo que había pasado. "Ese Kyouya es un idiota!" pensó enojada

Y así abrazo a Ginga. Así sonó el timbre para ir a clases

MADOKA— ¿Quieres venir? —

Ginga solo negó con su cabeza

MADOKA—Entiendo te traeré tu mochila—

Así Madoka fue por la mochila de su amigo.

HYOUMA—Madoka ¿Dónde esta Ginga? — dijo

MADOKA— Eh! A pues sigue en la enfermería y…—

HYOUMA— ¡No mientas! ¿Dónde esta Ginga? —

MADOKA— Pues el esta…—

Así Madoka lo llevo donde estaba Ginga

GINGA— ¿Hyouma? —

HYOUMA— ¿Qué pasa Ginga? ¿Por qué lloras? — dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ginga

Ginga recordó a Kyouya, y solo unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro;—Hyoma…—

HYOUMA— Tranquilo, todo estará bien Ginga— le dijo con una sonrisa

GINGA— ¡HYOUMA! — dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

Hyouma solo correspondió al abrazo. En eso nuestro querido peli-verde se acercaba donde ellos estaban.

"Esos son ¿Ginga y Hyouma?"

GINGA— Hyouma, por favor quédate con migo— dijo mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte

Kyouya al escuchar eso se quedo inmóvil "Ginga…"

HYOUMA— Si, me quedare el tiempo que quieras—

GINGA— Gracias Hyouma—

Kyouya solo se fue de ahí...así sonó el timbre de la salida.

Nuestro querido peli-verde se adelanto para salir primero, no quería estar con nadie, se sentía muy frustrado.

YUU —Espera Tatekyo—

KYOUYA —¿Qué quieres? — dijo en un tono cortante y frío

YUU —Pues tienes que hablar con Gingi y además…—

KYOUYA —¡No vale la pena! — dijo enojado

YUU —Tatekyo…—

Así nuestro querido peli-verde se fue enojado

Mientras que Ginga, Hyouma y Madoka salían de la escuela.

MADOKA— Bien chicos yo me voy, nos vemos mañana, y no estrés triste Ginga— dijo sonriéndole

GINGA— Gracias Madoka—

HYOUMA— No te preocupes Madoka, estaré con Ginga en su casa, así que no estará triste— dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del peli-rojo

GINGA— Gracias Hyouma— dijo con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

A lo lejos nuestro pequeño Yuu observaba todo eso, "Ese Hyouma ¿Qué se traerá?"

Así Madoka se despidió de sus amigos. Entonces sintió como algo o mas bien alguien la jalo.

YUU — ¡De que tanto hablaban! — dijo en tono serio

MADOKA—Yuu de nada en realidad—

YUU —Como que nada ¡DIME! ¿Qué se trae Hyouma con Gingi? — le dijo en tono enojado

MADOKA— Yuu, ¿Por qué tan de repente? —

**Mientras de camino a casa de Ginga… **

HYOUMA— Cierto Ginga tenemos tarea—

GINGA— En serio ¿De qué? —

HYOUMA— De matemáticas —

GINGA— ¡EN SERIO! Oh dios ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —

HYOUMA— Pues unas ecuaciones, y cuentan como el 30% de tu calificación—

GINGA— Perfecto, ahora si repruebo la materia— dijo desanimado

HYOUMA— No te preocupes, vamos a tu casa y te ayudo a hacer la tarea—

GINGA— ¡GRACIAS HYOUMA! — dijo con una sonrisa tierna

Hyouma solo se sonrojo un poco al ver esa linda sonrisa.

HYOUMA— Entonces nos vamos—

GINGA— ¡Si! — así se fueron a su casa

**Con Yuu y Madoka…**

YUU—Dime ¿A dónde fueron Hyouma y Gingi? — dijo mirando fijamente a Madoka

MADOKA— ¿Para que quieres saber? Acaso… si te digo le iras a decir a Kyouya ¿No es así? — dijo enojada

YUU — Pues ¿Por qué dejas a solas a Gingi y a Hyouma? —

MADOKA— ¡No evadas mi pregunta! — dijo poniendo sus manos a la cintura

YUU —Tu tampoco evadas la mía— dijo mirándola

MADOKA— No entiendo por que quieres saber a donde van, si a Kyouya no le importa— dijo cruzándose de brazos

YUU — ¿Qué?, a Tatekyo le importa mucho Gingi— dijo enojado

MADOKA— ¡Si claro jugando con los sentimientos de Ginga! — dijo enojada

YUU —¡QUE! Si Gingi es el cruel por rechazar a Tatekyo—

MADOKA— ¿Ahora Ginga es el cruel?, no seas torpe Yuu — dijo enojada y volteando la cabeza

YUU —¿¡Torpe?! Mira quien habla señorita nerd—

MADOKA— ¡NERD! —

YUU —Si, oh mírenme soy Madoka y saco diez en todo, si claro chica nerd— dijo cruzándose de brazos

MADOKA— Así, al menos no soy torpe—

A Yuu solo le salio una venita en señal de enojo.

YUU —Silencio ¡NERD! —

MADOKA— ¡TORPE! —

Y así continuaron peleando…

**En casa de Ginga…**

GINGA— Adelante Hyouma—

HYOUMA— Gracias—

Así los dos chicos entraron;—Papá ya estoy en casa— dijo;—Eh ¿Qué es esto? — dijo mientras observaba una nota; —Es de papá ¿Qué dice?, *Ginga salí por un rato, fui a ver algo de mi trabajo no tardo llego como a las 11:00 pm te quiere tu padre*, parece que estamos solo Hyouma—

HYOUMA— En serio, bueno no importa— en eso sonrió "Perfecto, ahora Ginga será solo mío" pensó

GINGA— ¿Vamos a mi cuarto? —

HYOUMA—Claro—

Así subieron al cuarto del peli-rojo

GINGA— Bien empecemos la tarea— dijo mientras se quitaba el saco de la escuela

Hyouma solo observaba el cuerpo de nuestro peli-rojo;—Esta bien— dijo sonriendo

**Con Yuu y Madoka…**

MADOKA— ¡Ah no se puede razonar con tigo! — dijo hartada

YUU —Mira quien habla— dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza

MADOKA— Oye Yuu es cierto que a Kyouya le importa mucho Ginga—

YUU — ¡Pues claro! , no por nada se enamoro de Gingi—

MADOKA— No lo creo—

YUU —Pero ¿Por qué? —

MADOKA —Ahora resulta que no sabes—

YUU —Madoka no entiendo de que me hablas—

MADOKA— Entonces no lo sabes…—

YUU — ¡SABER QUE! — dijo sacando humo por los oídos

MADOKA— Pues veras Kyouya y Nile…—

**En casa de Ginga…**

Ginga y Hyouma se encontraban haciendo tarea.

GINGA— Oye Hyouma me puedes ayudar aquí es que no entiendo—

"Ahora es mi oportunidad";— Claro, ¿Qué pasa? —

GINGA— Me sale un resultado diferente cuando despejo la x—

HYOUMA— Mmm déjame ver— dijo mientras se ponía atrás de Ginga y lo abrazaba por detrás

Ante este acto nuestro peli-rojo solo tembló

Hyouma solo sonrió al ver a Ginga así; — ¿Qué pasa? — dijo mientras se acercaba mas hacia el rostro de Ginga.

GINGA— EH! Nada jejeje— dijo nervioso

HYOUMA— ¿En serio? — dijo mientras tomaba la barbilla de Ginga y así mirarlo a los ojos

GINGA— Hyo..Hyouma— dijo nervioso "¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?" pensó asustado nuestro peli-rojo

HYOUMA— Ginga…— dijo mientras se acercaba y unía sus labios con de Ginga.

Nuestro peli-rojo abrió sus ojos como platos, "¡HYOUMA ME ESTA BESANDO!"

**Con Madoka y Yuu…**

YUU — ¡EN SERIO PASO ESO! — dijo atónito

MADOKA— Si—

YUU— ¡Es mentira! —

MADOKA— Pero Yuu…—

YUU —Tatekyo jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de Gingi, además tiene que haber una explicación, ¡Tatekyo jamás se daría por vencido en conquistar a Gingi en especial si tiene de rival a Hyouma! —

MADOKA— ¿Eh? —

YUU — Ah Hyouma le gusta Gingi, yo lo escuche—

MADOKA— ¡En serio! —

YUU —La verdad Hyouma no me da confianza, ¡Tengo miedo que algo malo le pase a Gingi! —

MADOKA— Entonces oh no…— dijo

YUU —No me digas que…—

MADOKA— Si, están los dos juntos y solos—

Madoka y Yuu se voltearon a ver y como si fueran flash salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la cas de Ginga.

MADOKA— ¿Qué haremos? —

YUU —Sígueme tengo una idea—

MADOKA— Entiendo—

**En casa de Ginga…**

"Hyouma… me.. me esta.. ¡BESANDO!", Ginga reacciono y empujo a Hyouma; —¡¿Qué haces?! — dijo con la cara muy ruborizada

HYOUMA— Te vez tan lindo con la cara roja—

GINGA— Hyouma…— dijo asustado

HYOUMA— Sabes algo Ginga…— dijo mientras se le acercaba; —Siempre eh pensado que eres lindo…— dijo mientras tomaba la barbilla del peli-rojo y lo volvía a besar.

GINGA— ¡MMMmm! — trato de empujar a Hyouma, pero este tomo sus manos y las puso arriba de la cabeza del peli-rojo

Hyouma rompió con el beso, para así comenzar a besar el cuello de Ginga.

GINGA— ¡HYOUMA! ¿QUE HACES? ¡DETENTE! — dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre de Hyouma.

Hyouma solo apretó mas el agarre

GINGA— ¡HA! HYOUMA… ¡SUELTAME ME LASTIMAS! —

HYOUMA —Relájate Ginga, te Hare sentir bien— dijo mientras lo veía con mirada lujuriosa.

GINGA— Hyouma…— dijo asustado

Una de las manos de Hyouma fue desabrochando la camisa de Ginga.

GINGA— ¡NO LO HAGAS!- dijo asustado; —POR FAVOR ¡SUELTAME! — dijo

HYOUMA— ¿Por qué? —

GINGA— ¿Eh? —

HYOUMA— ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que me gustas? —

GINGA— Hyouma…—

HYOUMA— Siempre me has gustado, y cuando te fuiste de la aldea Koma, me sentí muy triste, por eso decidí venir a la ciudad para poder verte, pero…— su expresión cambio a una de enojo; —Me encuentro con que te gusta alguien mas— dijo mientras apretaba mas el agarre.

GINGA— ¡HYOUMA ME LASTIMAS! — dijo quejándose del dolor

HYOUMA— Eso es ese dolor que sientes, es como me siento yo, al verte con alguien mas, me enfurece verte cerca de ese idiota de Kyouya —

GINGA— Kyouya…— dijo volteando a ver a Hyouma

HYOUMA — Así es a ti te gusta no es cierto— Ginga solo se sonrojo al oír eso; —Lo sabía— dijo mientras se inclinaba y lo volvía a besar

GINGA— ¡MMMmmmm! — Hyouma soltó una de sus manos para así apretar la mandíbula de Ginga para obligarlo a abrir su boca y así poder introducir su lengua en su boca del peli-rojo.

"¡Se siente tan asqueroso!, no quiero que me toque"

Hyouma se separo de Ginga; —¿Qué pasa Ginga? ¿No lo disfrutas? —

GINGA— ¿Cómo podría disfrutarlo? — dijo mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban de sus ojos; —Tu… ¡¿Como es posible que me obligues a hacer esto?! — dijo mientras lo veía con odio

HYOUMA— Tch, llora todo lo que quieras, no te dejare ir— dijo mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Ginga y comenzaba a lamer su pecho.

GINGA— ¡AH! ¡NO! ¡DETENTE! HYOUMA—

Hyouma solo empezó a lamer los pezones de Ginga y a tocarlos.

GINGA—¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! — dijo tratando se soltarse

HYOUMA— ¿Por qué no te relajas y comienzas a disfrutar esto? — le susurro en su oído mientras que su mano comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del peli-rojo

GINGA—¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡AH! —

Hyouma tomo la erección de Ginga para así comenzarla a frotar de arriba a bajo

GINGA—¡AH! ¡MMMmmm! ¡SUELTAME! NO… MAS.. PO..R F..AVOR.. NO ME…GUSTA… — dijo entre llanto y gemidos

Hyouma movió mas rápido su mano.

GINGA— ¡AHHH! — gimió muy fuerte

HYOUMA— Parece que te viniste— dijo mientras lamía su mano en donde Ginga se vino.

GINGA— Ahh… ahh. Por.. favor.. no mas.. Hyouma… por favor…— dijo llorando

HYOUMA— Lo siento, pero no puedo parar, no te dejare ir, te haré mío— le dijo mientras lamía el lóbulo de Ginga.

GINGA— Eso quiere decir…— dijo mientras miraba con terror a Hyouma

HYOUMA— Si, entrare en tu cuerpo—

GINGA— ¡NO LO QUIERO! ¡SUELTAME! — dijo tratando se soltarse

HYOUMA— Vamos se sentirá bien — dijo mientras se desabrochaba su pantalón

"No lo quiero, se siente tan asqueroso, que alguien me ayude…!"

¡SLAP! Se escucho, Ginga le metió una bofetada a Hyouma.

GINGA— Eres tan cruel, ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?, ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo! —

HYOUMA— Yo siempre quise ser mas que tu amigo— dicho esto se abalanzo sobre Ginga para volverlo a besar; —Sabes algo Ginga, me sorprende como no pusiste resistencia cuando Kyouya estaba con tigo en la azotea—

"¡NOS VIO!" Ginga al escuchar esto se puso rojo

HYOUMA— Es cierto, los vi tu no ponías objeción alguna, hasta que lo empujaste, pero disfrutaste el momento ¿no? —

GINGA— Eso es…—

HYOUMA— ¿Por qué aceptas a Kyouya? Y Ami me rachazas—

GINGA— Hyouma…—

HYOUMA— No sabes cuanto duele estar cerca de la persona que amas y que el nada mas te vea como amigo—

GINGA— Hyouma yo… lo siento si te hice sufrir pero… tu no me gustas, solo te veo como amigo, lo siento si no correspondo a tus sentimientos…—

HYOUMA— Ya es demasiado tarde, estas aquí con migo no te dejare ir, al igual que Kyouya te haré sentir bien — dijo mientras volvía a besar a Ginga

"¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?, pero ¿Por qué cuando Kyouya me besa y me toca se siente tan bien…? Pero cuando Hyouma lo hace me da asco…"

Hyouma se separo comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

GINGA— ¡¿QUE HACES!? — dijo asustado

Hyouma— Tranquilo pronto te sentirás muy bien —

"Por favor, que alguien me ayude… por favor alguien—

GINGA— ¡KYOUYA!— grito

En eso se escucho como la puerta se abrió de golpe

KYOUYA — ¡GINGA! — dijo mientras empujaba a Hyouma y lo azotaba contra la pared

MADOKA— ¡GINGA! ¡¿Estas bien?! — dijo mientras iba al lado de su amigo

GINGA— Madoka…—

YUU — ¡Gingi! ¿No te hizo nada? —

GINGA— Yuu… si estoy bien—

RYUSEI— ¡Hijo! —

GINGA— Padre…—

RYUSEI — Gracias al cielo estas bien—

KYOUYA — ¿Estas seguro que no te hizo nada? —

GINGA— Si, estoy bien—

HYOUMA— Tch solo un poco mas y hubiera sido mío —

KYOUYA—Teme..(Maldito) — así le metió un puñetazo en la cara a Hyouma

RYUSEI— Kyouya cálmate— dijo mientras lo agarraba para que no golpeara a Hyouma.

RYUSEI— Hyouma te pido por favor que te vallas de mi casa—

HYOUMA— Tch— y así salió de la casa

MADOKA— Eso estuvo cerca—

KYOUYA —Ginga… ¿Estas bien?— dijo mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza

GINGA— Kyouya…— dijo para así comenzar a llorar y abrazar a Kyouya

Nuestro peli-verde solo correspondió al abrazo; —Ya paso, estoy aquí con tigo— dijo mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

"Ginga… juro que te protegeré cueste lo que me cueste"

"¿Por qué en sus brazos me siento tan bien, me siento protegido…" Pensó nuestro querido peli-rojo.

**¡HASTA AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO DEL DÍA DE HOY! ¿Les gusto? ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**ALLEN: OH mi dios **

**KANDA: Casi se violan al pobre de Ginga **

**KANDA Y ALLEN: Eres una pervertida **

**YO: OH vamos, pero fue salvado por su amor así que no se quejen ustedes dos**

**ALLEN: ¿Qué pasará? ¿Kyouya y Ginga se arreglaran? ¿Estarán juntos? **

**KANDA: ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUINETE CAPITULO!**

**YO: ¡Eso lo digo yo! **

**KANDA, ALLEN Y YO: ¡SAYONARA!**


	9. Me preocupo por ti

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traemos el 9° capitulo de este fanfics, y sin mas demora Allen las advertencias y Kanda las aclaraciones por favor **

**ALLEN: Bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE!**

**KANDA: ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos—, "Pensamientos con letra cursiva son de Ginga y pensamientos con letra normal son de Kyouya", **

**MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS**

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzKY OUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZ**

**Amor a Primera Vista**

**Capitulo 9: Me preocupo por ti **

Y así Ginga y Kyouya continuaron abrazados.

RYUSEI— Será mejor dejarlos solos— les dijo a Madoka y a Yuu quienes asintieron con la cabeza

Así los tres salieron del cuarto, haciendo un pequeño ruido al cerrar la puerta, lo cual hizo que Ginga alzara su cabeza y mirara a Kyouya.

GINGA— Etto… Kyouya ¿M...me puedes soltar? — dijo tratando de separarse

Kyouya no lo dejó, solo lo abrazo mas fuerte contra su pecho , acción que hizo que nuestro peli-rojo se sonrojara.

GINGA— Por favor Kyouya suéltame—

Kyouya solo tomó la barbilla de Ginga para así verlo a los ojos y darle un beso.

"_¿Por qué sus besos se sienten tan bien…? Cuando Hyouma me besó se sentía asqueroso, pero los besos de Kyouya son tan dulces, tan gentiles…"_ pensaba Ginga, y así poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el beso.

Kyouya lo fue llevando hacía la cama poco a poco, hasta recostarlo sobre de ella

GINGA— Kyouya… no.. dete…— no dijo nada mas pues fue interrumpido por otro beso del peli-verde

Kyouya se separó de Ginga para poder besar y lamer su cuello.

GINGA— Kyo… ngh…no… —dijo agitado y tratando de empujar a Kyouya

KYOUYA —Ginga…— dijo susurrándole al oído

Ba-thump Ba-thump _"Mi corazón late muy fuerte… me duele el pecho… pero a la vez me siento feliz de que Kyouya este a mi lado…" _

Así la mano de Kyouya fue bajando hasta meter la mano en el pantalón de Ginga

GINGA— ¡AH! No.. Mmm... Kyo..uya— dijo entre jadeos

Nuestro querido peli-verde se acerco a Ginga y así besarlo nuevamente. Poco a Poco el peli-rojo se empezó a dejar llevar por el beso, Kyouya comenzó lamer y a chupar los labios de Ginga.

GINGA— MMmmm Kyo…— en ese instante Kyouya aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de Ginga.

"_¿Por qué mi cuerpo esta tan cálido con tan solo sus besos…? Acaso ¿realmente le gusto a Kyouya…? Pero ¿Qué pasa con Nile? ¿Por qué se besaron? ¿Realmente me quieres o solo juegas con migo…? Quiero preguntarle tantas cosas…"_

Kyouya abrazó a Ginga, era un beso lento, dulce, tan calido. Ambos rompieron con el beso para poder respirar.

GINGA— Kyouya…Mmm ¡AH! — decía entre gemidos, el peli-verde seguía frotando la erección de Ginga de arriba a bajo;—Ya no.. pue..do me… vengo…— el peli-verde solo sonrío;—Kyo… ¡AHH! — Kyouya solo lamió su mano.

KYOUYA —Ginga… daisuki (te quiero) — dijo viéndolo a los ojos

"_Esas palabras… ¿En verdad te gusto Kyouya…? Pero, ¿Qué pasa con Nile? ¿Acaso no piensas en sus sentimientos…? No se que hacer… si es verdad que Kyouya me quiere me sentiría la persona mas feliz del mundo… pero aún así tengo miedo de que sea una mentira…" _

GINGA— Kyouya…— así unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de Ginga

KYOUYA — Ginga… ¿Por qué lloras? —

GINGA— Yo… no lo se… — nuestro peli-verde estaba muy sorprendido; — ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué cuando estas a mi lado me duele el pecho…? No lo entiendo— dijo llorando

KYOUYA —Ginga…— así el peli-verde soltó a Ginga; —Lo siento, será mejor que me valla; dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto; —Me alegra que estés a salvo— dicho esto cerro la puerta

GINGA— Kyouya…— así nuestro peli-rojo comenzó a llorar, y abrazo a su almohada.

**En la sala…**

Nuestro querido peli-verde bajaba las escaleras.

MADOKA— Kyouya ¿Cómo esta Ginga? —

KYOUYA —El esta bien, esta mas tranquilo; dijo observando a su amiga Madoka; —Bien entonces me voy, con permiso— dijo caminando hacía la puerta

RYUSEI— Espera Kyouya — el peli-verde volteó;— Muchas gracias por rescatar a mi hijo— le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

KYOUYA — No hay de que— dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y así se fue.

MADOKA— Bueno nosotros también nos vamos señor Hagane— dijo sonriendo

RYUSEI— Por favor llámame Ryusei, ¿Están seguros que no quieren que los lleve a su casa? —

YUU —No se preocupe señor Ryusei, estaremos bien—

RYUSEI— De acuerdo, tengan cuidado— dijo sonriéndoles

MADOKA Y YUU — Pase buena noche— dicho esto se marcharon a sus casas

Así Ryusei fue a ver a su hijo

RYUSEI—Hijo ¿Cómo te sientes? — dijo abriendo la puerta lentamente, cuando entro vio a Ginga quien se había quedado dormido; —Ginga…— dolo sonrió y así arropo a su hijo para que descansara, pues ese día estuvo muy agitado.

**En la mañana…**

Nuestro querido peli-rojo despertaba;—Eh ¿Qué paso? Al parecer me quede dormido— dijo mientras bostezaba. En eso tocaron la puerta.

RYUSEI— ¿Ya despertaste hijo? —

GINGA— Si, adelante padre—

Así el padre de Ginga entró al cuarto;—¿Cómo te sientes hijo? — dijo sentándose al lado suyo

GINGA— Estoy bien padre— dijo sonriendo

RYUSEI— Gracias al cielo estas bien— dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo;—Hijo exactamente ¿Qué paso ayer? —

GINGA— Pues veras…—dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y así le platico a su papá que es lo que había pasado con Hyouma.

RYUSEI— Lo lamento hijo, no estuve aquí para protegerte— dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo

GINGA— No te preocupes padre— dijo devolviendo el abrazo; —No es tu culpa, estoy bien— dijo separándose un poco de su padre y le sonreía

RYUSEI— Estoy feliz que estés a salvo— dijo sonriendo; —¿Quieres ir a la escuela? —

GINGA— Si, necesito entregar una tarea—

RYUSEI— ¿Seguro? Puedo mandarla si quieres—

GINGA— No, estoy bien, quiero ir a la escuela— dijo sonriendo

RYUSEI— Entendiendo, entonces arréglate rápido si no se te hará tarde—

GINGA— ¡Si! — dicho esto se duchó rápido y se cambió, desayuno y así fue rumbo a la escuela

**En la escuela… **

Nuestro querido peli-rojo llegaba; —Buen día chicos— dijo feliz

YUU — ¡GINGI! ¿Cómo te sientes? —

GINGA— Estoy bien—

MADOKA— Me alegra que estés bien—

En eso llegaba nuestro peli-verde

YUU — ¡Buen día Tatekyo! — dijo feliz

Ginga solo se puso nervioso al oír el nombre de Kyouya

KYOUYA —Buen día chicos— dijo evitando ver a Ginga pues tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas; —¿Cómo te sientes Ginga? —dijo nervioso

GINGA— Estoy bien— dijo igual con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

KYOUYA —Me alegra— dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del peli-rojo

"_Kyouya…" _las mejillas de Ginga se habían puesto mas rojas

En eso entró el maestro al salón; —Bien jóvenes, tomen asiento por favor— así todos obedecieron;—Bien pasare lista, digan presente, jovencita Amano—

MADOKA— Presente—

PROFESOR— Joven Tendo—

YUU — ¡Presente! —

PROFESOR— Joven Hagane—

GINGA— Presente—

PROFESOR— Joven Tategami—

KYOUYA —Presente—

PROFESOR— Joven Hyouma— dijo pero no obtuvo respuesta el maestro;—Parece que no vino—

En eso se abrió la puerta

HYOUMA— ¡Llegue! — dijo agitado

PROFESOR— Llega tarde joven Hyouma—

HYOUMA— Lo siento mucho—

PROFESOR— Pase y siéntese, y que no se repita—

HYOUMA— Si— así entro al salón y vio a Ginga; —Ginga…— dijo susurrando, Ginga solo volteo su cabeza, Kyouya lo miraba con odio al igual que Madoka y Yuu. Así Hyouma fue a su asiento.

Así continuaron con la clase hasta que sonó el timbre para ir a almorzar.

YUU — ¡AH COMER! ¡Vamos a apartar lugares Tatekyo!— dijo mientras salía del salón y jalaba del brazo a Kyouya

MADOKA— ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería o quieres estar en la azotea? —

GINGA—En la azotea esta bien— dijo, en eso volteo a ver a Hyouma; —Yo ahora te alcanzo— dijo

Madoka volteo a ver a Hyouma— ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte a solas con el? —

GINGA— Si, no pasara nada estaré bien, ahora te veo— dijo sonriendo

MADOKA— Entiendo— así se fue del salón dejando a Hyouma y Ginga solos.

GINGA— Hyouma— dijo parándose delante de su asiento

HYOUMA— ¿Qué quieres Ginga? — dijo cortante y evitando ver a Ginga a la cara

GINGA— ¿Cómo te sientes? —

HYOUMA— ¿Por qué quieres saber? —

GINGA— Porque eres mi amigo— dijo sonriendo

Hyouma volteo a ver a Ginga con un leve sonrojo

En eso nuestro pequeño Yuu iba apenas llegando al salón; —Ah se me olvido mi dinero, bien ahora vamos por mi dinero y vamos por ese helado— dijo emocionado y saboreándose el rico helado de vainilla, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta hasta que escucho la voz de Ginga y Hyouma.

YUU —¿Eh? Esas voces son de Gingi y Hyouma— así se acerco a la puerta para poder escuchar

GINGA— Sabes Hyouma estuve pensando lo que dijiste ayer, sobre estar cerca de la persona que amas y que nada mas te vea como amigo, no sabes como lo siento— dijo mirando a los ojos a Hyouma; —Yo no correspondo a tus sentimientos y lo lamento mucho, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, eres mi amigo de la infancia, es por eso que te veo como mi hermano, nada mas—

HYOUMA— Ginga…—

GINGA— Yo no quiero perder tu amistad, eres un amigo muy preciado para mi— concluyo con una sonrisa

HYOUMA— Ginga… entiendo pero dime algo—

GINGA— ¿Qué pasa? —

HYOUMA— ¿Tu amas a Kyouya? —

Ante esa pregunta Ginga se sonrojo; —Pues yo…— decía nervioso; —Si— dio con la cara muy roja

HYOUMA— Lo sabía— dicho esto se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia la puerta; —Buena suerte con Kyouya —

GINGA— Hyouma… gracias— dijo sonriendo

Mientras que no muy lejos del salón iba corriendo Yuu muy contento; ¡SI GINGI AMA A TATEKYO! — gritaba muy contento

Así Ginga se fue con Madoka en la azotea.

MADOKA— ¿Cómo te fue? — le pregunto a su amigo, Ginga solo sonrió y le platico que había pasado;—Me alegra que estés contento— dijo sonriendo

GINGA— Oye Madoka una pregunta— Madoka solo lo volteo a ver mientras comía su emparedado; — ¿Cómo es que supieron que estaba en peligro? —

MADOKA— Ah pues veras…—

_***Flash Back* **_

YUU —La verdad Hyouma no me da confianza, ¡Tengo miedo que algo malo le pase a Gingi! —

MADOKA— Entonces oh no…— dijo

YUU —No me digas que…—

MADOKA— Si, están los dos juntos y solos—

Madoka y Yuu se voltearon a ver y como si fueran flash salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la cas de Ginga.

MADOKA— ¿Qué haremos? —

YUU —Sígueme tengo una idea—

MADOKA— Entiendo—

Así Madoka siguió a Yuu;—¿A dónde vamos? —

YUU —Ya casi llegamos— así llegaron a una casa no muy grande y Yuu toco la puerta como loco; — ¡TATEKYO! ¡ABRE RÁPIDO ES URGENTE! — dijo gritando

En eso abrieron la puerta, era la madre de Kyouya; —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tocan así? —

YUU — ¡Señora madre de Tatekyo, debemos hablar con Tatekyo y rápido! —

SRA. TATEGAMI— De acuerdo pasen, hijo unos amigos vinieron a verte—

En eso el peli-verde bajo las escaleras; —¿Qué pasa? Madoka, Yuu ¿Qué quieren? — dijo en tono cortante

YUU —¡TATEKYO DEBES VENIR CON NOSOTROS Y RÁPIDO! —

KYOUYA —¿Por qué? —

MADOKA— Se tarta de Ginga, esta con Hyouma y…— no pudo acabar de hablar pues Kyouya la interrumpió

KYOUYA — Que me importa que este con Hyouma— dijo cruzándose de brazos

MADOKA— Kyouya…—

YUU — ¡Es que no entiendes! —

KYOUYA— No me importa que hagan, al fin y al cabo Ginga se siente muy contento al lado de Hyouma—

Madoka al oír eso se enfureció— ¡KYOUYA BAKA! — Kyouya volteo a ver a su amiga sorprendido; — ¡ACASO NO ENTIENDES GINGA ESTA EN PELIGRO! — dijo

YUU — Es verdad Gingi y Hyouma están solos los dos juntos, ¡ALGO MALO LE PUEDE PASAR A GINGI! —

Kyouya se quedo atónito y rápidamente se fue corriendo hacía la puerta; —¡DEBEMOS DARNOS PRISA! —

Así Madoka, Yuu y Kyouya fueron rápido a la casa de Ginga.

KYOUYA — ¡GINGA ABRE! — dijo tratando de abrir la puerta

YUU —Parece que no hay nadie—

En eso escucharon un grito; — ¡SUELTAME HYOUMA! —

MADOKA— Esa voz…—

KYOUYA — ¡GINGA! — dijo tratando de abrir la puerta; — ¡Madición tenemos que entrar! —

YUU — ¿Pero como? —

KYOUYA — Romperé una ventana— dijo tomando una piedra grande

MADOKA— ¡ESPERA KYOUYA! ¡ESO ES VANDALISMO! — dijo asustada

KYOUYA — ¿¡ENTONCES COMO ENTRAREMOS!? —dijo muy enojado; —Si algo le llega a pasar a Ginga yo… ¡Nunca me lo perdonaré! —

MADOKA— Kyouya…—

En eso llego el padre de Ginga corriendo

MADOKA— Usted es…—

RYUSEI— El padre de Ginga—

YUU — ¿Pero como…?—

RYUSEI— La madre de Kyouya me llamo—

KYOUYA — Mi mamá…— "Gracias mamá" pensó el peli-verde

Así Ryusei abrió rápido la puerta, y así Kyouya entro corriendo…

_***Fin del Flash Back* **_

MADOKA— Y eso fue lo que paso—

Ginga estaba ruborizado _"Kyouya… ¿De verdad te importo mucho…?, no se que hacer, estoy confundido…" _

MADOKA— ¿Qué pasa Ginga? — dijo mirando a su amigo

GINGA— No es nada, solo te quiero decir muchas gracias por salvarme Madoka— le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

MADOKA— ¿Para eso están los amigos no? , siempre te protegeremos Ginga— dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Y así continuaron su almuerzo.

"_No se que hacer… ahora mismo me siento tan feliz de que Kyouya se preocupara por mi… pero ¿Qué debo de hacer? Quiero preguntarle tantas cosas... ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi…? ¿Acaso si me quiere? Además ¿Por qué mi corazón no puede dejar de amarte…? _

Esas y muchas preguntas más se hacía nuestro querido Ginga

**¡AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY! ¿Les gusto? ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR! **

**ALLEN: Que bonito Kyouya se preocupa por Ginga *dice mientras seca unas lágrimas con un pañuelo* **

**KANDA: Valla me aburre… **

**YO: *Le doy un sape* Tu no opines **

**ALLEN: ¿Qué pasara? Nuestro pequeño Yuu ya sabe que Ginga ama a Kyouya ¿Qué hará Yuu para que estén juntos? **

**YO: ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! **

**KANDA ALLEN Y YO: ¡SAYONARA! **


	10. Confusiones

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traemos el 10° capitulo de este fanfic, bien y sin mas interrupciones Allen las advertencias y Kanda las aclaraciones por favor. **

**ALLEN: Con gusto, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KANDA: Tch, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos en **_**letra cursiva **_**son de Ginga, con ****letra subrayada ****son de Kyouya y con letra normal son de otros personajes" , MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS **

**LAVI: Con que aquí están Allen, Yuu **

**YO: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? **

**LAVI: Solo vine siguiendo a Yuu-chan *dice mientras abraza a Kanda* **

**KANDA: Si sabes lo que te conviene suéltame *le dice con mirada asesina* **

**LAVI: Esta bien Yuu-chan **

**KANDA: ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME POR MI NOBRE! *dice amenazando a Lavi con mugen* **

**LAVI: Oh vamos Yuu… **

**YO: *Les doy un sape* ¡Dejen de pelear! Y ya que Lavi vino de metiche hazme un favor, desea buena lectura a los lectores **

**LAVI: Bueno, ¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA! **

**ALLEN: Al parecer los tres estamos ya trabajamos aquí **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz KYOUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor a Primera Vista**

**Capitulo 10: Confusiones **

"_No se que hacer… ahora mismo me siento tan feliz de que Kyouya se preocupara por mi… pero ¿Qué debo de hacer? Quiero preguntarle tantas cosas... ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi…? ¿Acaso si me quiere? Además ¿Por qué mi corazón no puede dejar de amarte…? Acaso…¿Kyouya y yo podremos estar juntos…? _Ante este ultimo pensamiento Ginga se sonrojo un poco.

MADOKA— ¿Estas bien Ginga? Tienes tu cara roja—

GINGA— Eh! Estoy bien jeje, solo estaba pensando algunas cosas—

MADOKA— ¿Sobre que? —

GINGA— Solo pensaba que me siento feliz al saber que le preocupo a Kyouya— dijo con una sonrisa

MADOKA— Ginga…—dijo para después sonreír— ¿Por qué te le confiesas a Kyouya? —

GINGA— ¡EH! —exclamo con la cara muy roja. —Pues yo… no lo se— dijo volteando la cabeza

MADOKA— Vamos, todo estará bien— le dijo sonriéndole

GINGA—Madoka…—

"_Si me le confieso a Kyouya ¿Qué pasara? Si en verdad me quiere podremos estar juntos, pero… ¿Qué pasa con Nile? Kyouya… yo quiero saber que significo para ti… si tus palabras son verdaderas yo… seria la persona mas feliz del mundo"_

MADOKA— Vamos Ginga, yo te estaré apoyando, te aseguro que estarán juntos— dijo con una sonrisa

GINGA— De acuerdo— dijo decidido

Así sonó el timbre para irse a clases

MADOKA— Será mejor irnos— le dijo a su amigo quien asintió con la cabeza

Ambos chicos se fueron rumbo al salón

**Mientras en el pasillo… **

Nuestro pequeño oji-esmeralda caminaba muy contento hasta que alguien lo llamo

PROFESOR— Joven Tendo, venga aquí por favor—

YUU —Voy sensei, ¿Qué pasa? —

PROFESOR—Ayúdame con este carrito, llévalo a la sala de audiovisual por favor— dicho carrito cargaba una TV y un DVD con unos cuantos discos

YUU —De acuerdo— dicho esto comenzó a jalar el carrito. — Esto pesa— dijo esforzándose para jalar al carrito, era muy pesado para nuestro pequeño Yuu, entonces se le resbalo el carrito y este salió disparado por el pasillo; —¡AHH! — así el pequeño corrió para alcanzar el carrito

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Kyouya y Nile quienes iban al salón mientras platicaban

NILE— Y ¿Cómo vas con Ginga? —

KYOUYA — No muy bien que digamos— dijo desanimado

NILE— Tranquilo, yo te apoyare en lo que necesites — le dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del peli-verde

KYOUYA —Gracias Nile— le dijo con una sonrisa

En eso se escucho como les gritaban.

YUU —¡CUIDADO TATEKYO, NILE! —

Ambos voltearon, el carrito iba muy rápido pues iba directo hacia Nile.

KYOUYA — ¡CUIDADO NILE! — grito el peli-verde para que en un movimiento rápido, tomara a Nile y lo pegara contra la pared para así protegerlo.

En eso nuestro peli-rojo y nuestra castaña pasaban por ahí…

GINGA— Oye Madoka… ¿Qué le debo decir a Kyouya? —

MADOKA— Solo abre tu corazón y las palabras correctas se las dirás— le dijo sonriendo

GINGA— Gracias…—dijo para así voltear, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras,—No puede ser…— dijo para así comenzar a llorar

MADOKA— Ginga ¿Por qué lloras? — le pregunto, para así voltear y al igual que su amigo, lo que vio la dejo sin palabras.

Nile estaba contra la pared y encima suyo estaba Kyouya abrazándolo, pues en el Angulo don de se encontraban Ginga y Madoka parecía que Kyouya besaba a Nile.

Nuestro querido peli-rojo se fue corriendo de ahí

MADOKA— ¡ESPERA GINGA! — dijo siguiendo al peli-rojo

"_¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué se estaban besando de nuevo?!" _pensaba mientras iba corriendo hacia el baño

KYOUYA —¿Estas bien Nile? — dijo observando a su amigo

NILE— Si estoy bien— dijo con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

KYOUYA —Me alegra— dijo para así separarse de Nile

YUU —¡Tatekyo, Nile! ¿Están bien? — dijo mientras llegaba al lado de los dos jóvenes

NILE— Si estamos bien Yuu —

YUU — Me alegra— dijo suspirando aliviadamente, —Lo siento, se me resbalo el carrito que llevaba para audiovisual—

KYOUYA —Déjanos ayudarte, no valla siendo que se te suelte otra vez y esta vez termines matando a alguien—

NILE—Opino lo mismo—

YUU —De acuerdo— dijo con una gotita estilo anime

**En el baño… **

Nuestro querido Ginga lloraba desconsoladamente en el baño

MADOKA— Vamos Ginga sal— le decía desde afuera del baño

GINGA— No quiero salir— decía entre llanto

MADOKA— Pero debe de haber una explicación—

GINGA— ¿Cuál explicación? Tu los viste Madoka, ¡Se estaban besando de nuevo! —

MADOKA— Ginga…— dijo preocupada

GINGA— Por favor déjame solo, ahora te alcanzo en el salón—

MADOKA— De acuerdo— así Madoka se fue directo al salón

"_¿Por qué se estaban besando? Lo sabía Kyouya solo me utiliza como su diversión…pero aquellas palabras…" _en eso recordó lo que Kyouya le había dicho en el cuarto, _***Daisuki* (te quiero) **__"¡Soy un idiota! ¿Por qué me deje llevar por lo que me dijo? Lo sabia nunca estaremos juntos, el amor a primera vista solo es un cuento de hadas…" _ pensaba nuestro peli-rojo

Así Madoka llagó al salón

KYOUYA —Madoka ¿Dónde esta Ginga? —

MADOKA— No lo se— le dijo en tono cortante mientras se sentaba en su lugar, dejando a un confundido Kyouya

En eso la profesora de química entro; —Bien jóvenes tomen asiento por favor— así todos obedecieron y se sentaron. —Bien primero que nada les daré un aviso muy importante— en eso se escucho como abrían la puerta del salón, —Joven Hagane llega tarde a mi clase— le dijo regañándolo

GINGA— Lo siento sensei, es que no me sentía muy bien y estuve en la enfermería, pero ya me siento mejor—

PROFESORA— ¿Seguro? Si quieres puedes regresa a la enfermería—

GINGA— No, estoy bien no se preocupe—

PROFESORA— Bien, pase y tome asiento—

GINGA— De acuerdo— así nuestro peli-rojo entró y se sentó en su pupitre

KYOUYA —¿Seguro que te sientes bien? — le dijo en voz baja

GINGA— Si— dijo cortante

Kyouya observó mas de cerca de Ginga y notó que los ojos del peli-rojo estaban rojos

"Ginga…¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por qué?" pensó el peli-verde

PROFESORA— Bien jóvenes como les decía les tengo un aviso… ¡Nos vamos de paseo! — dijo emocionada

YUU —¡Enserio! — dijo feliz

MADOKA— ¿A dónde? —

PROFESORA— Cálmense, bien primero que nada nos iremos de campamento, nos iremos todo el fin de semana, ahora pasen los permisos de adelante hacia atrás— dijo mientras les entregaba los permisos.

YUU — ¡QUE EMOCION! — dijo feliz

MADOKA— ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR! —

PROFESORA— Bien jóvenes los que vallan a ir, mañana nos veremos aquí en la escuela a las 8:00 AM, con su permiso firmado por su padre o tutor, deberán traer ropa de calle, una mochila con todo lo que necesiten para acampar y estaremos de regreso el domingo a las 8:00 PM —

YUU — ¡SI NOS VAMOS DE CAMPAMENTO! — dijo brincando de emoción

Así sonó el timbre para salir de la escuela.

PROFESORA— Bien chicos descansen y nos vemos mañana para el paseo— dijo sonriendo

Así todos agarraron sus cosas y se fueron.

YUU —Nee Gingi ¿Vas a ir? —

GINGA— Pues no lo se—

YUU —VAMOS ¡SERA DIVERTIDO! —

MADOKA— Anda Ginga será genial, en el bosque, ¡será divertido! —

GINGA— Puede que valla—

YUU — ¡SI! ¿Y tu Tatekyo vas a ir? —

KYOUYA —Puede que si—

YUU — ¡Si todos irán! — dijo brincando de felicidad

KYOUYA — ¿Irás Nile? —

NILE— ¿Por que no? Será divertido— dijo sonriendo

KYOUYA —Entonces iré— dijo emocionado

Nuestro querido peli-rojo al escuchar esto se sintió muy incomodo y apretó fuertemente su puño.

YUU —¡GENIAL TATEKYO IRÁ! Vamos Gingi ve será devertido— dijo tratando de convencer a su amigo

GINGA— Lo siento Yuu, pero no lo se— dijo con vez entrecortada, —Veré si voy, como sea yo me voy—

MADOKA— Espera Ginga—

GINGA— Lo siento tengo algo que hacer— dicho esto se fue corriendo

KYOUYA — ¡Ginga espera! — dicho esto fue corriendo tras Ginga

"_No quiero saber nada mas… solo quiero irme a casa" _pensaba nuestro peli-rojo

Así llego a la esquina de su casa.

KYOUYA — ¡GINGA! —

GINGA— Kyouya…— al escuchar la voz del peli-verde Ginga estuvo a punto de correr, pero Kyouya lo tomo del brazo.

KYOUYA —Espera Ginga—

GINGA— ¿Qué quieres? — dijo en tono cortante

KYOUYA —¿Qué tienes? —

GINGA— No es nada, ahora por favor suéltame— dijo tratando de soltarse

KYOUYA — No—

GINGA— ¡Te digo que me sueltes— dijo mientras se movía muy brusco para soltarse del agarre de Kyouya

Nuestro peli-verde tomo a Ginga y lo acorralo contra la pared.

GINGA—Kyouya…—

KYOUYA —¿Por qué llorabas? — le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

GINGA— Yo no…—

KYOUYA — Entonces ¿Por qué estas llorando? —

"_Estoy llorando…" _Y efectivamente unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban de los ojos de Ginga

GINGA— No es nada— dijo volteando la cabeza

Kyouya lo tomo de la barbilla para así verlo; —Dime que te ocurre—

GINGA— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? —

KYOUYA— Porque te quiero— al decir esto Ginga se ruborizo, y así Kyouya le dio un beso a Ginga

"_No digas eso por favor… me duele escuchar esa palabra…" _

GINGA— Kyo…uya dete…— en eso el peli-verde aprovecho para así meter su lengua a la boca del peli-rojo

Kyouya rompió con el beso para así lamer el cuello de Ginga.

GINGA—Ngh…—

KYOUYA —Ginga…te quiero— así continuó lamiendo el cuello de Ginga

GINGA— Yo…yo…— Kyouya se separo de Ginga— ¡Yo jamás me enamoraría de alguien como tu! — dijo para empujar a Kyouya y salir corriendo

KYOUYA —Ginga…—

Nuestro querido Ginga se fue corriendo hacía su casa.

RYUSEI— Bienvenido hijo, ¿Cómo te fue? —

GINGA— Me fue bien, iré arriba a lavarme la cara— dijo dejando su mochila en la entrada y subió las escaleras

RYUSEI— De acuerdo— dijo saliendo de la cocina, —Este niño deja su mochila en la entrada— así recogió la mochila de su hijo y entonces se cayo un papel— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo mientras lo recogía; —¿Un permiso para un paseo? —

Al poco rato Ginga bajo las escaleras para ir a cenar.

RYUSEI— Oye hijo ¿Qué es este permiso? — le dijo mostrándole el permiso

GINGA— Ah, eso es para ir a un paseo—

RYUSEI— Ya veo, ¿A dónde? —

GINGA— A un campamento por todo el fin de semana— dijo mientras comía su sopa

RYUSEI— ¿Quieres ir? —

GINGA— Pues no lo se—

RYUSEI— Ira Kyouya no es cierto—

Ginga se sonrojo al oír eso, —Bueno pues si pero…—

RYUSEI— Deberías ir— le dijo sonriendo;— Es una gran oportunidad para que convivan y así abras tu corazón—

GINGA— Padre…—

RYUSEI— Además será divertido, estar con tus amigos y convivir con ellos, además así despejaras tu mente— concluyo sonriendo

GINGA— De acuerdo iré— dijo feliz, así su padre firmó el permiso

Así continuaron cenando, al final Ginga subió a su cuarto y al poco rato le llego un mensaje a su celular, era de Madoka

*Hola, ¿Estas bien? Saliste corriendo y nos preocupamos mucho* , Al terminar de leer Ginga le mando la respuesta.

_*Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes* _

_*Me alegra, oye ¿irás al paseo?* _

_*Si iré* _

_*¡Que emoción! ¡Estaremos todos juntos! Bien descansa y nos vemos mañana __*_

_*Si, tu también* _

**Mientras en casa de Madoka…**

MADOKA— ¡SI IRÁN TODOS MIS AMIGOS! —dijo muy contenta; —Le tengo que avisar a Yuu que Ginga siempre si va— dicho esto tomo su celular y le mando el mensaje a Yuu.

*Hola Yuu, tengo buenas noticias, Ginga irá al paseo :D* a los pocos minutos Madoka recibió la contestación

*¡EN SERIO! ¡QUE EMOCION! Le avisare a Tatekyo ;)*

**En casa de Kyouya…**

KYOUYA —Ya llegue— dijo poniendo sus cosas en el sillón

SRA. TATEGAMI— Bienvenido hijo, ¿Cómo te fue? —

KYOUYA —Bien, iré arriba y me lavare las manos y la cara— dicho esto se fue al baño

Así la madre de Kyouya salió de la cocina; —Kyouya y su costumbre de dejar sus cosas botadas— así alzo la mochila y pudo ver un papel; —¿Qué es esto? — dijo mientras veía el papel.

Kikuya bajo las escaleras.

SRA. TATEGAMI —Hijo ¿Para que el permiso? —

KYOUYA —Es para ir de paseo a un campamento por todo el fin de semana—

SRA. TATEGAMI— ¿Quieres ir? —

KYOUYA—Pues yo…—

SRA. TATEGAMI— ¿Irá Ginga? —

El peli-verde se sonrojo al oír eso, —Pues no lo se— dijo volteando la cabeza

SRA. TATEGAMI—Que tal si lo piensas y al rato me dice si iras—

KYOUYA —Me parece bien—

Así madre e hijo fueron a cenar, al terminar Kyouya alzo su plato y ayudo a su mamá a lavar los platos y al final subió a su habitación, en donde al poco rato recibiría un mensaje de Yuu

_*¡HOLA TATEKYO! Tengo buenas noticias, ¡GINGI IRÁ AL PASEO! :D* _

Nuestro querido peli-verde al enterarse de eso se sintió lleno de felicidad, al instante bajó rápido as escaleras llamando a su mamá; —Mamá—

SRA. TATEGAMI— ¿Qué ocurre? — dojo volteando a ver a su hijo

KYOUYA — ¡Iré al paseo! — dijo con una sonrisa

SRA. TATEGAMI— De acuerdo— dio sonriendo, para después firmar el permiso;— Bien ahora vete a dormir si no mañana no te querrás levantar—

KYOUYA — Si— dicho esto se fue a acostar

**En casa de Ginga…**

Nuestro peli-rojo se encontraba ya acomodado en su cama.

"_Kyouya… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensarte…? Lo que paso hoy…" _en eso recordó lo que había pasado entre Kyouya y Nile _"¿Por qué se besaron? _Después recordó lo que le dijo Madoka *Tiene que haber una explicación* _"¿Y si fue un mal entendido? ¿Qué debo de hacer? Quiero preguntarte miles de cosas…Kyouya… a pesar de todo yo te amo…" _ pensaba nuestro peli-rojo

**En casa de Kyouya…**

Nuestro peli-verde se encontraba ya acostado en su cama pensando muchas cosas…

"Ginga… ¿Por qué llorabas? Odio verte llorar, ¿Qué sientes por mi? ¿Me odias? Quiero preguntarte varias cosas… yo quiero que estés ami lado, es por eso que yo luchare por tu amor…" 

Y así nuestro querido peli-verde se quedo dormido, pues mañana le esperarían muchas cosas…

**¡AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY! ¿Les gusto? ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR! **

**LAVI: Oh mi dios ¡QUE INTERESANTE! ¿QUE VA A PASAR? ¡DIME! **

**YO: Tendrás que esperar el próximo capitulo **

**LAVI: Pero…**

**YO: Pero nada así es esto **

**ALLEN: ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué locuras se le ocurrirán a Yuu en el paseo? ¿Cómo les irá? **

**YO: ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! **

**KANDA, LAVI, ALLEN Y YO: ¡SAYONARA!**


	11. ¡Vamos de paseo!

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traemos el 11° capitulo de este fanfic y sin mas rodeos Allen las advertencias y ahora le toca a Lavi decir las aclaraciones.**

**ALLEN: Bien, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI 8RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS, NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**KANDA: Genial ahora descansare **

**YO: Todos se turnaran para decir algo **

**LAVI: Bien, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— , "Pensamientos en **_**letra cursiva **_**son de Ginga, con ****letra subrayada ****son de Kyouya y en letra normal son de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS **

**YO: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**Metal Fight Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzKYOU YAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZ**

**Amor a Primera Vista**

**Capitulo 11: ¡Vamos de paseo! **

Ya era de mañana en la ciudad y nuestro querido Ginga se despertaba, así se estiro, se ducho y se cambio para al final ir a desayunar con su padre.

RYUSEI— Buen día Ginga—

GINGA— Buen día padre—

RYUSEI— ¿Estas emocionado? —

GINGA—Si, será muy divertido— dijo sonriendo

RYUSEI— Bien, entonces apúrate y te llevare a la escuela—

GINGA— ¡Si! — dicho esto siguió desayunando

Así nuestro peli-rojo acabo, tomo sus cosas y se fue junto con su padre hacia la escuela.

**En casa de Kyouya…**

Nuestro querido peli-verde se levantaba, se fue a duchar y se cambió para así bajar a desayunar.

KYOUYA —Buen día madre—

SRA. TATEGAMI—Buen día hijo— dijo sonriéndole, — ¿Emocionado? —

KYOUYA —Si, será genial—

SRA. TATEGAMI— Bien, me alegra, entonces apúrate y yo te llevo—

KYOUYA —Si— dicho esto siguió desayunando, al acabar se fue con su madre hacia la escuela.

Así tanto Ginga y Kyouya llegaron al mismo tiempo a la escuela.

SRA. TATEGAMI— Mira hijo, ¿No es Ginga el que llega? — le dijo a su hijo

En cuanto el peli-verde volteo se quedo sin palabras, pues la ropa de calle de Ginga se le veía muy lindo **(N/A: Van vestidos como en la serie de 4D) **La chaqueta azul de Ginga se le veía muy linda además de esa bufanda, al verlo Kyouya se ruborizo.

SRA. TATEGAMI— Y mira también viene tu suegro—

KYOUYA — ¡Mamá!- dijo muy avergonzado, además que su cara estaba muy roja

Su madre simplemente rió un poco

Mientras que no muy lejos estaban Ryusei y Ginga.

RYUSEI— Mira hijo, ¿No es ese Kyouya? —dijo señalando hacia donde estaba el peli-verde

Ginga volteó y al ver a Kyouya con su ropa de calle no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy sexy.

RYUSEI—Además vino tu suegra— le dijo sonriendo

GINGA— ¡Papá! — dijo con la cara muy roja

Ryusei solo rió.

PROFESORA— ¡Bien chicos vámonos! — dijo emocionada

YUU —¡Vamos Gingi, Tatekyo suban! —les dijo desde arriba del camión

SRA. TATEGAMI— Ten mucho cuidado hijo, no te alejes de los profesores, y diviértete— le dijo abrazándolo

KYOUYA —Si madre—

Dicho esto Kyouya subió al camión y se sentó al lado de Yuu

RYUSEI— Ten cuidado hijo, diviértete— le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo

GINGA— Si, tu también cuídate papá— le dijo sonriendo y así subió al camión y se sentó con Madoka.

PROFESORA— ¡VAMONOS! —

ALUMNOS— ¡SI! —

Desde afuera del camión se encontraban los padres diciéndoles adiós con la mano a sus hijo y así el camión se fue hacía el campamento.

**(N/A: Todos iban sentados así; casi al fondo estaban Kenta y Benkei, al lado de ellos estaban Masamune y Nile, delante de Kenta y Benkei estaban Yuu y Kyouya, delante de ellos estaban Madoka y Ginga) **

Todos iban tranquilos, en el camión Kenta y Benkei platicaban, mientras que Masamune y Nile iban jugando "Bocho amarillo" **(Amo jugar eso xD) **Ginga al igual que Kyouya iban escuchando música.

YUU — Pss, Madoka— le dijo por atrás del asiento

MADOKA— ¿Qué pasa Yuu? —

YUU —Hay que hacer que Tatekyo y Gingi se sienten juntos—

MADOKA— ¿Cómo lo haremos? —

YUU —Tengo un plan, primero…— y así nuestro pequeño Yuu le dijo a Madoka lo que tenía que hacer.

MADOKA— Entiendo, en marcha— y así dieron inicio al plan, — Oye Ginga te puedes levantar un ratito, tengo que decirle algo a la profesora—

GINGA— ¿Eh? Claro— dijo parándose y poniéndose a un lado del asiento.

Yuu solo se paro de su asiento y se hizo para atrás.

KYOUYA —¿Por qué te levantas Yuu? ¿Paso algo? — dijo levantándose un poco del asiento. El pequeño oji-esmeralda solo le sonrió y se agarro de un asiento muy fuerte

Madoka se acerco donde estaba la profesora y el conductor,— ¡VENADO! —dijo gritando por lo cuan hizo que el conductor pisara el freno a fondo,. todos se dieron una buena mareada y otros simplemente se dieron en la cara con el asiento de enfrente.

Como nuestro peli-rojo se encontraba parado salió volando y exactamente callo arriba de Kyouya. Al darse cuenta de esa situación ambos estaban muy sonrojados.

KYOUYA — ¿Estas bien Ginga? —

GINGA— Ah!, ¡Si! — dijo levantándose

MADOKA— Ah no era un venado, solo era una sombra jejeje lo siento— dijo rascándose la cabeza.

PROFESORA— No nos des ese tipo sustos jovencita Amano, ¿Todos están bien? — dijo acercándose a los asientos de atrás, —Joven Hagane siéntese, no valla siendo que vuelva a salir volando otra vez—

GINGA—Pero mi lugar…—

PROFESORA— Pero nada, quédese aquí— le dijo mientras lo sentaba al lado de Kyouya, —Usted también tome asiento joven Tendo—

YUU —De acuerdo sensei— dicho esto se fue a sentar junto a Madoka,—Bien hecho— y así chocaron sus manos

"_Genial estoy junto a Kyouya ¿Qué hago? Me siento muy nervioso, además que caí encima de el" _pensaba muy sonrojado nuestro Ginga

"Ginga esta a mi lado me siento feliz pero a la vez nervioso, cayo arriba mío… pero se veía tan lindo sonrojado, y en esa posición se sentía bien, soy un pervertido" pensaba avergonzado nuestro peli-verde

Y así todo el camino iban nerviosos y sus corazones latían muy fuerte, simplemente cada uno se puso sus audífonos, y sin darse cuenta nuestro querido peli-rojo se quedo dormido y su cabeza se recargo en el hombro de Kyouya.

Nuestro peli-verde volteó y pudo ver la cara durmiente de Ginga

"Se tan lindo dormido…" ante ese pensamiento solo sonrió "Ginga…" pensó mientras acariciaba la mejilla del peli-rojo, entonces nuestro Ginga se acurruco en el pecho de Kyouya, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco, "Se siente muy calido…" y a nuestro peli-verde le gustaba estar así, entonces abrazo a Ginga y así se quedaron dormidos todo el viaje.

PROFESORA— ¡Bien ya llegamos! — dijo emocionada, —Ahora tomen sus cosas y bajen del camión—

GINGA—Nnn… ¿Qué…?—dijo abriendo lentamente sus ojos

KYOUYA —Mmm… ¿Ya llegamos?— dijo tallándose su ojo

Cuando estuvieron bien despiertos, nuestro peli-rojo alzo la vista y noto que abrazaba a Kyouya, acción seguida se levanto muy rápido.

GINGA— AH! Lo siento me quede dormido— dijo muy ruborizado

KYOUYA —No te preocupes— dijo con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

PROFESORA— Vamos chicos bajen del camión— y así ambos obedecieron,—Bien chicos, primero debemos poner las tiendas de acampar— Así todos los chicos se pusieron a poner sus tiendas de campaña;—Bien ahora ¿Quién va a pescar? — dijo sacando unas cañas de pesca

Y así de fueron a pescar.

YUU — ¡Que emoción vamos a pescar! —

MADOKA— ¡Será genial! —

YUU —¡Si!—

Así todos llegaron al lago.

PROFESORA— Bien chicos, hagamos un concurso, quien pesque mas peces en los próximos 15 minutos le toca ¡un rico postre de helado de chocolate, con galletas, chispas de colores y crema batida!

A el pequeño Yuu tras escuchar eso le salió su lado competitivo, — ¡Ese helado será mió!— dijo corriendo al lago y sus ojos echaban fuego.

MADOKA— El hace lo que sea por los dulces— dijo con una gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza

Pasados 6 minutos el pequeño oji-esmeralda ya llevaba unos 12 pescados.

YUU — ¡ESE PORSTRE SERA MÍO! — dijo decidido,—Conseguiré 50 pescados—

Mientras los demás pescaban tranquilamente.

GINGA— Ah… no eh pescado nada— dejo a un lado la caña de pescar y así se acerco mas al lago,—¿Dónde están los peces? — dijo asomándose

PROFESORA—Joven Hagane, no se valla a caer—

GINGA—Estoy bien sensei, no se preocupe—

PROFESORA— Bien pero…—en eso volteo a ver a Kyouya, —Joven Tategami, por favor cuide al joven Hagane—

KYOUYA —Pero…—dijo nervioso

PROFESORA—Pero nada no quiero accidentes—

KYOUYA —D..De acuerdo— así fue con Ginga y se coloco a su lado igual hincándose

GINGA— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo nervioso y mirando a Kyouya

KYOUYA—La profesora me dijo que viniera a cuidarte—

GINGA— Mmm, estoy bien, no necesito que me cuiden— dijo mientras regresaba su mirada hacia el lago y se inclinaba un poco mas

KYOUYA —Ten cuidado—

GINGA—Estoy ¡Woa! — la mano de Ginga resbalo y por poco cae al lago, pues Kyouya rápidamente lo sujeto de la cintura.

KYOUYA — ¿Estas bien? —

GINGA— Si, estoy bien—dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

"_Estoy muy nervioso, ¿Qué hago?, mi corazón late como loco pero… me siento feliz de que Kyouya me proteja…" _

En eso Yuu lo volteo a ver a Ginga y Kyouya y noto que estaban abrazados en eso se le ocurrió un plan y sonrío,—Madoka ven— dijo llamado a su amiga

MADOKA— ¿Qué pasa? —

YUU — ¿Puedes agarrar un momento la caña de pescar? —

MADOKA— Claro— dicho esto sujeto la caña

Entonces Yuu camino hacia Ginga y Kikuya, pequeño muy sigiloso se coloco atrás de Ginga y Kyouya y sin moros a la costa ¡SPLASH! Nuestros peli-verde y peli-rojo cayeron al lago pues Yuu los había empujado.

PROFESORA. — ¿Qué paso? —

YUU —Se resbalaron— dijo inocentemente

PROFESORA— ¿Estas bien chicos? —

En el lago se vieron unas burbujas, nuestro querido peli-verde saco la cabeza de el agua y nuestro querido Ginga se encontraba en sus brazos

KYOUYA — ¿Estas bien Ginga? —

GINGA— Si.. estoy bien— dijo muy sonrojado

PROFESORA— Salgan del agua rápido si no se resfriarán—

Así nuestro querido Kyouya ayudo a Ginga a llegar a la orilla

MADOKA—´¿Están bien? —

GINGA—Si, estamos bien—

PROFESORA—Me alegra, deben ir a cambiarse para que no se enfermen—

KYOUYA — ¿En donde? —

PROFESORA—Pues no muy lejos de aquí hay un pequeño baño construido con madera, pueden cambiarse ahí—

YUU — ¡SI! — grito emocionado,—¡ESTE ES EL PESCADO NÚMERO 50! —dijo jalando la caña de pescar y así el pescado salió del agua y exactamente cayó el la cubeta en donde estaban los demás pescados.

PROFESORA—Parece que el joven Tendo gana el concurso— dijo sonriendo

YUU —¡SI HELADO CON CHISPAS DE SABORES ERES MÍO! — dijo brincando de emoción

A todos los demás les salió una gota estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas

PROFESORA—Bien, ahora váyanse a cambiar— les dijo mirando a Kyouya y Ginga

GINGA Y KYOUYA —De acuerdo— dicho esto se fueron a cambiar

Y nuestro pequeño oji-esmeralda junto con Madoka los fueron a seguir. Ambos chicos caminaban hacia el baño para poder cambiarse

"_¿Por qué siempre me quedo a solas con Kyouya? Mi corazón late muy rápido, estoy muy nervioso pero… al estar en los brazos de Kyouya me siento tan bien… me siento feliz…" _

"Estoy a solas con Ginga, mi corazón late como loco" En eso nuestro peli-verde volteo a ver de re-ojo a Ginga, debido a que estaba mojado su playera se le pegaba al cuerpo se veía muy sexy así, Kyouya se sonrojo un poco "¿En que estoy pensando? Pero así se ve tan lindo y sexy tan…violable" tras pensar eso Kyouya se sonrojo mas "Dios soy un pervertido" y así siguieron su camino hacía al baño y por fin llegaron.

Era muy amplio el baño, estaba muy bonito además que venía muy bien equipado pues tenia unas duchas.

GINGA—Bueno yo me iré a cambiar por allá y luego me duchare— dijo caminando

KYOUYA —De acuerdo—

Ginga se alejo y se quito su chaqueta azul y nuestro querido Kyouya lo observaba fijamente.

GINGA—Etto… no me puedo cambiar si me estas viendo— dijo sonrojado

KYOUYA —Ah! Lo siento solo me iré a cambiar en la esquina de allá— dijo caminando hacía la esquina y así se quito su chaleco y se comenzó a cambiar.

Pero digamos que también nuestro querido peli-rojo lo observaba detenidamente.

"_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verlo?" _así lo volteo a ver de re-rojo y se ruborizo al ver a Kyouya sin playera y rápidamente volteo la cabeza _"¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso? Kyouya se ve tan sexy así…" _así volteo a ver a Kyouya y al verlo nuestro peli-verde se estaba desabrochando el pantalón, Ginga se sonrojo y volteo su cabeza _"Debo dejar de mirar_" así continuo cambiándose

Mientras que nuestro peli-verde no podía alejar su vista de Ginga, pues ya se había quitado su playera y Kyouya babeaba por Ginga.

"Se muy lindo así, quiero tocarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo" pensó mientras observaba de arriba a bajo el cuerpo del peli-rojo, "Dios en verdad soy un pervertido pero se ve tan… adorable" en eso vio como Ginga se desabrochaba su pantalón y rápidamente se sonrojo y volteo la cabeza, "Debo dejar de mirar" así dejo su ropa para que se secara y fue a ducharse

Ginga al igual que Kyouya dejo su ropa para que se secara y así se metió a la ducha. En eso la puerta se abría lentamente y sin hacer ruido, era nuestro pequeño oji-esmeralda quien entró muy sigilosamente y tomo la ropa de Ginga

YUU—Bien ahora debo salir de aquí—dicho esto salió del baño.

MADOKA— ¿Cómo te fue? —

YUU —Bien, tengo su ropa— dijo sonriendo; —Ahora tengo que hacer esto— dijo mientras atoraba la puerta con una gran rama para así dejar encerrados a Kyouya y Ginga

MADOKA— ¿Seguro que es buena idea? — dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

YUU —Pues claro así estarán solos y se verán mejor— dijo sonriendo inocentemente

Así ambos esperaron afuera del baño.

Mientras nuestro querido peli-verde salía de ducharse agarro su ropa y se fue a cambiar, luego nuestro querido Ginga salió por su ropa.

GINGA— ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? — dijo mientras buscaba por todos lados, —¿Dónde esta? —dijo preocupado.

KYOUYA — ¿Ya acabaste de arreglarte Ginga? —

"_Esto es malo, no debo dejar que Kyouya me vea así"_ pues solo se cubría con una toalla en la cintura

Nuestro peli-verde salió con una tolla en sus hombros pues estaba son playera

KYOUYA —Ya estas…—

Ginga se sonrojo mucho como el color de su cabello, al igual que Ginga, Kyouya se sonrojo al ver a Ginga así.

KYOUYA —Lo siento, no sabía que seguías así— dijo volteando la mirada,—Apúrate a cambiarte—

GINGA— Es que no puedo— dijo en voz muy bajita

KYOUYA — ¿Por qué? —

GINGA—Como decirlo…— decía aún mas rojo,—No encuentro mi ropa—

Kyouya al oír esto se sonrojo. —Ya veo, entonces me saldré para que puedas buscar tu ropa— así se dirigió a la puerta pero no se abría, —Eh? ¿Por qué no se abre? — dijo jalando la puerta

GINGA—¿Qué pasa? —

KYOUYA —No puedo salir—

GINGA—¿Por qué? —

KYOUYA —La puerta se atoro—

Ginga estaba muy apenado, _"¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?¡ Estoy muy avergonzado!"_

¿Por qué en esta situación pasa esto? Si no salgo rápido de aquí yo… no podré contenerme mas…"

GINGA—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? —

KYOUYA —No lo se—

"Esto es malo quiero besarlo…"

GINGA— Kyouya ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto al peli-verde

KYOUYA —…— No respondía pues estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

GINGA—¿Kyouya? — dijo acercando se al peli-verde

"Si se me acerca yo… no seré capaz de controlarme… en verdad quiero besarlo y tocarlo…"

GINGA— ¿Kyouya estas bien? — dijo tocando el hombro de Kyouya

En un movimiento rápido Kyouya sujeto a Ginga de la mano y lo acerco para así robarle un beso

GINGA—¡MMMmmm! — trato de alejar a Kyouya pero era inútil, pues Kyouya abrazaba fuertemente a Ginga

Kyouya rompió el beso para así lamer el cuello de Ginga

GINGA—Kyo… detente… suel…tame— decía entre jadeos

Kyouya seguía lamiendo su cuello, así una de sus manos comenzó a tocar el pecho del peli-rojo para luego tocas sus pezones

GINGA—No! Suel..tame Kyo… ¡Ah! — decía entre pequeños gemidos

Kyouya fue bajando su mano para explorar el cuerpo de Ginga, así su mano llego hasta el trasero de Ginga para así apretarlo, acción que hizo que a Ginga le saliera su lado **'Tsundere' **y así pateara a Kyouya lejos de el.

Por lo cual nuestro pobre peli-verde saliera volando llevándose la puerta y así quedaron libres.

GINGA—¡PERVERTIDO! — Grito y su cara estaba muy roja

MADOKA— ¡KYOUYA! — fue corriendo para ver como estaba

KYOUYA —Veo estrellitas—

YUU —Al parecer Gingi tiene su lado Tsundere— dijo con una gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza

**10 Minutos después… **

Todos caminaban por el bosque para así llegar de nuevo al campamento. Nuestro querido peli-verde iba caminando amarrándose la cabeza pues le dolía u poco por tremendo golpe que se dio con el árbol al salir volando

YUU —Tatekyo ¿Estas bien? —

KYOUYA —Si, no te preocupes—

"_Creo que me pase" _pensó Ginga _"Pero el tiene la culpa, no debió hacer eso" _pensaba mientras sus mejillas tenía un leve sonrojo

MADOKA— ¿Estas bien Ginga? Estas rojo—

GINGA— Estoy bien—

MADOKA— Ya veo, pero creo que exageraste al patear a Kyouya —

GINGA— Fue su culpa— dijo cruzándose de brazos

En eso Kyouya paso junto a el, —No es mi culpa que te vieras tan sexy— dijo caminando

GINGA—¡KYOUYA! — dijo con su cara completamente roja y acto seguido tomo una piedra y se la aventó al peli-verde

Kyouya logró esquivarla y le dio a un árbol, el cual tenía un panal de abejas y por el golpe de la piedra hizo que se cayera y golpeo algo.

—Grrrr— se escucho un rugido

MADOKA— ¿Qué es eso? — dijo espantada

YUU —No lo se pero no me agrada—

Detrás de los arbustos salió un oso al cual le había caído el panal de abejas y no estaba muy feliz

OSO—GRRRR— gruño

KYOUYA —Esto no me gusta—

YUU —Yo opino que ¡CORRAMOS! —

Así todos salieron corriendo y el oso los venía correteando con todo y abejas

MADOKA—¡BIEN HECHO GINGA! —

GINGA— ¡¿POR QUÉ ES MI CULPA!? —

MADOKA— ¡SI NO HUBIERAS LASZADO ESA PIEDRA NO ESTARÍAMOS EN ESTA SITUACIÓN! —

GINGA— ¡TODO FUE CULPA DE KYOUYA! —

KYOUYA —¿¡POR QUÉ POR MI CULPA!? —

YUU —¡DEJEN DE PELEAR Y CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! —

Así todos corrían hasta llegar al campamento.

PROFESORA— Ya llegaron…¿Qué les paso? —

Nuestro pobres chicos llegaron como si hubieran estado en una pelea, todos despeinados y agitados

YUU —Los osos no son como Winnie Pooh— dijo abrazando un árbol

MADOKA— Es un hecho ¡Odio a las abejas! —

GINGA— Estoy cansado— dijo sentándose en el piso

PROFESORA— ¿Qué paso? —

KYOUYA —Digamos que la naturaleza es cruel— dijo recargándose en un árbol

PROFESORA— Bien entonces vámonos a almorzar— dijo con una gotita estilo anime

GINGA—Este será un laargo fin de semana—

Así todos se fueron a almorzar

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**KANDA: Por esas y mas razones odio los campamentos **

**ALLEN: Jajaja pobres **

**LAVI: A veces eres cruel con ellos **

**YO: Vamos no les fue tan mal **

**LAVI: Eso dices**

**YO: Les ira peor en el próximo capitulo **

**LAVI: Das miedo sabes ¬¬U **

**ALLEN: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Que aventuras les esperan a Ginga y los demás? ¿Qué otro plan loco se le ocurrirá a Yuu? **

**YO:¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! **

**ALLEN, LAVI, KANDA Y YO: ¡SAYONARA!**


	12. Perdidos

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traemos el 12° capitulo de este fanfic, y sin mas preámbulos Kanda las advertencias y Lavi aclaraciones por favor**

**KANDA: Pensé que el moyashi era quien daba las advertencias **

**YO: Esta vez le toco descansar a Allen **

**KANDA: Tch, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer el trabajo del baka moyashi **

**ALLEN: ¡Te escuche BAKANDA! Mi nombre es ALLEN! **

**KANDA: Como digas moyashi, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACION CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS pero, si este género TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**ALLEN: Ahora así *dice activando su inocencia* ¡Crown Clown! **

**KANDA: Si quieres pelea la tendrás! ¡Mugen! **

**YO: *Les pega con un abanico* ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! **

**LAVI: Bien ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos con**_** letra cursiva **_**son de Ginga, con letra ****subrayada ****son de Kyouya y con letra normal son de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS **

**YO Y LAVI: ¡DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzKY OUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZ**

**Amor a Primera Vista **

**Capitulo 12: Perdidos **

Después de correr tanto, nuestros queridos chicos se encontraban almorzando pescado.

PROFESORA—Bien chicos después de comer iremos a una caminata para poder ir a una linda pradera—

MADOKA— ¡GENIAL! —

YUU— ¡YA QUIERO VER LA PRADERA! —

GINGA— Con que no nos correteo un oso de nuevo no me quejo—

KYOUYA—Y lo dice el que por su culpa casi somos comida para oso—

GINGA—Para tu información todo fue tu culpa— dijo volteando la cabeza

Kyouya se le acerco y le susurró al oído,—No es mi culpa que te vieras tan sexy sin ropa—

Nuestro peli-rojo al escuchar se sonrojo como el color de su cabello y acto instantáneo le estrello el plato de comida a Kyouya en la cara, — ¡Cállate! — dijo con una venita remarcada en su frente en señal de enojo pero su cara seguía muy roja.

A Madoka y Yuu solo les salió una gotita de estilo anime detrás de sus cabezas

YUU —Gingi definitivamente es Tsundere— dijo sonriendo, Madoka solo asintió con su cabeza

**10 minutos después…**

PROFESORA—Bien chicos, ¡VAMONOS! —

ALEMNOS— ¡SI! —

Así todos partieron rumbo a la pradera, la verdad era que nuestro querido peli-verde no tenia muchas ganas de caminar así que para matar el tiempo se coloco sus audífonos y así se fue escuchando música.

Por otro lado nuestro querido peli-rojo iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, _"Nunca antes había pasado tanta vergüenza, pero cuando Kyouya me toca me siento feliz y a la vez extraño…" _pensaba con un poco ruborizado

Así ambos se quedaron atrás una con audífonos y otro metido en sus pensamientos, entonces llegaron a un camino en donde se dividía en dos el cual tenía una flecha de madera indicando que fueran hacía la izquierda.

PROFESORA— Bien todos sigan la flecha de lo contrario se perderán—

Todos los alumnos doblaron a la izquierda, nuestro querido Yuu se paro junto a la flecha.

YUU— Gingi y Tatekyo esto es por el bien de su amor— dicho esto sonrió y cambió la dirección de la flecha que ahora apuntaba a la derecha y así se fue corriendo para alcanzar a su grupo.

Mientras que hasta atrás venían Ginga y Kyouya, el peli verde se quito un momento el audífono y alzo su vista para ver que la flecha indicaba a la derecha, —Es por aquí— dijo volviéndose a poner el audífono

GINGA—Si— dijo siguiendo a Kyouya y así se fueron por la derecha.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente pero nuestro Ginga noto que algo no estaba bien, no veía a nadie del grupo.

GINGA— ¿Dónde están todos? —dijo mirando alrededor, —¿Sensei? Madoka Yuu ¿Dónde están? — dijo pero no obtuvo respuesta, —¡Kyouya! —

Kyouya se quito el audífono, —¿Qué pasa? —

GINGA —Algo va mal, no veo a nadie del grupo—

KYOUYA — ¿Qué? — así busco por todas partes y no consiguió respuesta alguna

GINGA—No me digas que…—

KYOUYA—Nosotros…—

KYOUYA Y GINGA— ¡NOS PERDIMOS! — gritaron al unísono

**Mientras con el grupo de la escuela…**

PROFESORA — ¡Ya hemos llegado! — dijo feliz

MADOKA— ¡QUE HERMOSO!— dijo observando el paisaje a su alrededor

La pradera era muy bonita, el pasto verde brillaba, estaba lleno de lindas flores de todos los colores, también había un pequeño arrollo en cual se podía ver el agua cristalina, era tranquilidad

YUU — ¡QUE GENIAL! Es una lastima que Gingi y Tatekyo se lo pierdan—

MADOKA— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Además ¿Dónde están Ginga y Kyouya? —

YUU —Pues veras solo cambie la dirección de la flecha— dijo llevando se los brazos detrás de su nuca

MADOKA— ¡¿TU QUE!? — grito alterada

YUU—Shh no grites, no debemos dejar que sensei se entere, de lo contrario irá a buscarlos y no, deben estar solos para poder abrir sus sentimientos— le dijo mientras le tapaba la boca a su amiga

MADOKA— Ya veo— dijo quitándose la mano de Yuu

YUU—Pero por ningún motivo la maestra se debe de enterar que Gingi y Tatekyo no están, así que me tendrás que ayudar—

MADOKA—Entiendo— dijo guiñándole el ojo al pequeño Yuu

PROFESORA— ¿Quién quiere jugar y ganarse unos dulces? —

YUU — ¡YO! — así salio corriendo donde se encontraba la maestra

**Mientras con Ginga y Kyouya…**

Nuestro querido peli-rojo estaba abanicado, — ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué comeremos? —decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, —¿Y si no encontramos a los demás? ¿Qué hacemos? Si llega la noche ¿Dónde dormiremos? —

KYOUYA—Oye Ginga— le llamo al peli-rojo pero este no le hacía caso

GINGA— ¿Y si nos encuentra el oso de nuevo? Nos va ha comer, yo no quiero que me coman, no soy muy joven para morir—

KYOUYA —Ginga—

GINGA— Quiero vivir mas quiero hacer varias cosas como viajar, conocer más gente y y…—

KYOUYA— ¡GINGA! — dijo tomándolo le los brazos para así verlo a los ojos

GINGA— ¿Qué? — dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

KYOUYA—Tranquilo, no nos pasara nada, porque estoy contigo—

GINGA— Kyouya…—

Instintivamente el peli-verde al tener de frente a Ginga, comenzó a acercarse hacía su rostro.

KYOUYA—Ginga…— dijo dispuesto a besar al peli-rojo

Ginga reacciono y volteo la cabeza y soltándose del agarre de Kyouya,—Deberíamos buscar a los demás—

KYOUYA —Ginga…si—

Así comenzaron a caminar, ninguno de los dos hablaba, era un silencio incomodo.

"_¿Por qué Kyouya me quería besar? ¿Por qué siempre nos quedamos los dos solos? Kyouya... ¿Por qué me dices que me quieres…? Aquella vez en el pasillo tu estabas besando a Nile… ¿Por qué? Quiero preguntarte tantas cosas…" _ esas y mil cosas mas pensaba nuestro Ginga

Ya era de tarde y ambos chicos tenían hambre y estaban cansados.

GINGA—Estoy muy cansado— dijo recargándose en un árbol y dejando su mochila a un lado

KYOUYA —Yo igual — dijo mientras también se recargaba en el árbol y dejaba su mochila, después de eso se escucho un gruñido

GINGA— ¿Qué es ese sonido? —

KYOUYA —Lo siento es mi estómago, tengo hambre— dijo con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

GINGA— Con que es eso— dijo con una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza, — ¡Espera! — dijo mientras abría su mochila, el peli-verde lo miraba atento, —Por aquí mi padre me empaco unas hamburguesas— dijo sacando dos hamburguesas,—Toma— dijo sonriendo

KYOUYA —Gracias— dijo algo sonrojado

GINGA— ¡Buen provecho! — dijo dispuesto a morder su hamburguesa pero de nuevo escucho un gruñido, —Kyouya puedes calmar a tu estomago para que pare de rugir— dijo mientras miraba al peli-verde

KYOUYA —Ese no fue mi estomago— dijo algo asustado

GINGA—Entonces ¿De donde vino ese rugido? — dijo aun más asustado

Ambos voltearon hacia unos arbustos que se movían y de ellos salió el mismo oso al que le había caído el panal, pues el olor de las hamburguesas lo había atraído.

OSO—Grrrr—

GINGA—Tranquilo lindo osito—

KYOUYA —Tal vez quiera las hamburguesas—

GINGA— ¡EH! Pero son nuestras y yo tengo hambre—

OSO—GRRR— dijo acercándose a ellos

KYOUYA —Será mejor dárselas—

GINGA— Pero…—

El oso se acercaba mas y mas

KYOUYA —Sabes creo que deberíamos ¡CORRER! —

Así corrieron por sus vidas, nuestro peli-rojo alcanzo a agarrar su mochila y el oso los iba correteando

GINGA— ¡POR QUE NO DEJA DE SEGUIRNOS! —

KYOUYA—¡Es por la hamburguesa! ¡SUELTALA! —

GINGA— ¡PERO TENGO HAMBRE! —

KYOUYA— ¡DALE LA MALDITA HAMBURGUESA ANTES DE QUE NOS COMAN! —

Nuestro peli-rojo observo su hamburguesa y así la aventó y el oso los dejo de corretear para así comerse la hamburguesa.

Nuestros chicos pararon de correr para tomar aire.

KYOUYA —Es un hecho ¡NO VULEVO A VENIR A ACAMPAR! — dijo enojado

GINGA— Ahh… mi hamburguesa— dijo triste

KYOUYA —Deja de quejarte o era la hamburguesa o nuestras vidas—

GINGA— Pero tengo hambre, estamos perdidos, casi anochece y ¡no sabemos donde pasaremos la noche! —

KYOUYA —Vamos no podría ser peor— dicho esto se escucho un trueno y acto seguido comenzó a llover

GINGA— Tu y tu bocota—

KYOUYA —Cállate—

GINGA—Debemos refugiarnos de la lluvia—

Así comenzaron a correr para así encontrar algo en que refugiarse de la lluvia.

"Este camino se me hace conocido" pensaba el peli-verde conforme avanzaban, "¿Podría ser que…? Hasta que por fin reconoció el camino por donde iban

KYOUYA —Ginga sígueme—

GINGA— ¿A dónde? —

KYOUYA —No preguntes solo ven— dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Ginga para así guiarlo.

Ante este acto nuestro peli-rojo se sonrojo. Mientras mas avanzaban la lluvia empeoraba y un relámpago iluminaba el lugar permitiendo ver el rostro de Kyouya, nuestro peli-rojo no pudo evitar pensar que Kyouya se veía tan guapo, su corazón latía como loco.

Salieron del bosque y a lo lejos se podía ver una pequeña cabaña. Así llegaron a ella y entraron. No era muy grande era como para dos personas, tenía una sola cama, no tenía baño, tenia una pequeña mesa con dos sillas.

KYOUYA —Me alegra que haya recordado el camino después de tanto tiempo—

GINGA— ¿Cómo es que sabes donde estaba esta cabaña? —

KYOUYA —Pues una vez de pequeño mi madre me trajo a acampar y nos quedamos en esta cabaña, cuando corríamos recordé el camino—

GINGA—Ya veo— Así se escucho un rugido en la habitación,—Es tu estomago no— dijo mirando a Kyouya

KYOUYA —Pues si—

GINGA—Perfecto estamos perdidos, mojados y con hambre—

KYOUYA — ¡Espera! Acabo de recordar mi teléfono tiene Wi-Fi y tengo WhatsApp—

GINGA— ¿Y eso es…? —

KYOUYA —Con esa aplicación le puedo mandar un mensaje a mi mamá y puede venir por nosotros—

GINGA— ¡Enserio! —

KYOUYA —Solo necesito mi mochila…— en eso recordó que había dejado su mochila en el árbol antes de que el oso los correteara, —Mi mochila se quedo en el árbol—

GINGA— ¡EH! ¡Ahora como saldremos de aquí! —

KYOUYA —No lo se, oye Ginga tu teléfono tiene Wi-Fi—

GINGA—Pues creo que si—

KYOUYA —Préstamelo y veré si puedo conseguir señal—

GINGA— Ah! Sobre eso es que…—dijo apenado, —Cuando caímos al río tenía mi teléfono guardado en mi bolsillo y pues se descompuso al caer al agua— dijo jugando con sus dedos en señal de ansiedad

KYOUYA — ¡Perfecto! Ahora si no tenemos nada— dijo enojado

GINGA— Ahora que… ¡ACHU! —

KYOUYA —Deberíamos cambiarnos, si no nos enfermaremos—

GINGA— ¿Pero como? —

KYOUYA —Aguarda aquí — dijo mientras buscaba en un cajón, —Las encontré— dijo sacando un par de toallas, —Al menos esto nos cubrirá— dicho esto le lanzó una a Ginga, —Vamos cámbiate —

Ginga se sonrojo al oír eso, —Si pero no hay baño aquí—

KYOUYA —El único baño que hay esta a unos 20 Km. De aquí, no creo que quieras salir con esta lluvia— dijo mirando la ventana

GINGA—Entonces nos tendremos que cambiar aquí los dos juntos—

KYOUYA —Tranquilo no intentare nada— le dijo mientras desdoblaba la toalla

Ginga se sonrojo al oír eso y así se dio vuelta para poder cambiarse.

"_A que se refiere con que no intentara nada" _pensaba muy avergonzado, _"¿Por qué siempre nos tenemos que quedar solos? No se que hacer… me siento muy nervioso, Kyouya… ¿Por qué mi corazón late como loco cuando estas a mi lado? _

_¿Qué debo hacer o decir…?" _

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR! **

**LAVI: ¿Qué pasara? ¿Intentara algo Kyouya? ¿Podrán arreglar las cosas sobre lo que paso con Nile? ¿Podrán decirse que se enamoraron a primera vista? **

**YO: ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! **

**KANDA, LAVI, ALLEN Y YO: ¡SAYONARA!**


	13. Abriendo el corazón

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Aquí el penúltimo capitulo de este fanfic y sin mas rodeos Lavi las advertencias y Allen las aclaraciones por favor.**

**LAVI: De acuerdo, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI (RELACIO CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**ALLEN: Bien, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos con letra **_**cursiva **_**son de Ginga, mientras que con letra ****subrayada ****son de Kyouya" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS **

**YO Y KANDA: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzKY OUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor a Primera Vista **

**Capitulo 13: Abriendo el corazón **

"_A que se refiere con que no intentara nada"_pensaba muy avergonzado, _"¿Por qué siempre nos tenemos que quedar solos? No se que hacer… me siento muy nervioso, Kyouya… ¿Por qué mi corazón late como loco cuando estas a mi lado?_ _¿Qué debo hacer o decir…?" _

_Así Kyouya se volteo y se le quedo viendo a la ventana, Ginga también se dio la vuelta para así poder cambiarse, pero no se dio cuenta que la ventana era como un espejo y nuestro querido peli-verde lo podía ver perfectamente _

_KYOUYA — ¿Crees que la tormenta pare? — _

GINGA— No lo se— dijo mientras se quitaba su bufanda luego su chaqueta color azul y después su playera

Nuestro querido Kyouya lo miraba atento, "Se ve tan lindo…" pensó mientras lo miraba por la ventana, Kyouya estaba babeando pues la linda piel de Ginga brillaba por el agua, sus hombros todo de el le encantaba "Ginga…esto es malo quiero abrazarlo, quiero sentir su calor, quiero hacer mío su calor…" pensaba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. "Debo dejar de pensar eso"

Mientras nuestro querido peli-rojo se cambiaba, _"Me siento tan nervioso y mas en esta situación, bueno Kyouya me dijo que no haría nada pero…no es como si quisiera que tratara de hacer algo pero…" _en eso volteó y de inmediato se sonrojo pues nuestro querido Kyouya estaba sin playera, Ginga se quedo embobado viendo el cuerpo del peli-verde, se veía tan sexy, _"¿En que estoy pensando?" _pensó mientras volteaba la cabeza pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo _"Se ve tan guapo así…" _

KYOUYA — ¿Qué pasa? — dijo mirando al peli-rojo

GINGA— ¡Ah! No es nada— dijo volteando la cabeza muy rojo _"¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que lo veía?" _pensó preocupado

KYOUYA —Ya veo— dijo mientras seguía secándose

"_Que bien no se dio cuenta, es un alivio" _pensó relajado.

En eso nuestro Kyouya se le acercaba.

GINGA— ¡¿Qué haces!? — dijo sorprendido y muy rojo

KYOUYA —Solo vine a que me dieras tu ropa para ponerla a secar—

GINGA— Con que es…eso — dijo nervioso

KYOUYA — ¿Qué pensabas? ¬¬ —

GINGA— ¡Ah! No es nada jeje—

Kyouya sonrió pícaramente, —No me digas que esperabas algo mas—

GINGA— ¡Eso no es verdad! — dijo avergonzado

KYOUYA —Te dije que no intentaría nada pero si tu quieres puedo tocar…— fue interrumpido pues nuestro peli-rojo le lanzo la toalla directo a la cara

GINGA— ¡Cállate! — dijo tan rojo como el color de su cabello

**10 minutos después…. **

Nuestro querido peli-rojo se encontraba ya cambiado con su ropa seca y se ponía su bufanda. Al igual que Ginga, Kyouya se ponía su chaleco.

GINGA—Parece que hace mucho frío— dijo frotando sus manos

KYOUYA —Si, se siente muy frío aquí —

GINGA—¿No hay algo con que podamos calentarnos? —

KYOUYA —Pues haya hay una chimenea, me pregunto si aquí adentro habrá leña— dijo observando la chimenea, —Espérame aquí— dijo mientras buscaba la leña adentro de una pequeña caja, —¡Mira! Tenemos suerte aquí hay alguna—

GINGA— ¡Genial! Ahora tenemos que prender la chimenea—

**Mientras en el campamento de la escuela… **

Todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata contando historias de miedo, pues ya casi anochecía.

YUU —Y entonces dicen que la chica vino a este bosque, con una simple lámpara en mano para buscar al mito que todos conocen Slenderman — dijo con voz muy tétrica y la lámpara debajo de su cara para dar mas miedo

Kenta estaba abrazado de Benkei, mientras que Masamune no dejaba de abrazar a Nile.

YUU — Y se cuenta que la chica nunca regresó, que el mismo Slenderman la mató y nunca se supo mas de la chica que vino a este bosque— dijo con voz muy tétrica, —Y si van al baño en la noche recuerden nunca volteen hacía atrás— decía mientras se les acercaba a sus amigos, —Porque si voltean Slenderman ¡los matara! — les gritó y acto seguido aparecía alguien atrás de ellos vistiendo de negro y todos comenzaron a gritar

MASAMUNE— ¡ES SLENDERMAN! — dijo mientras se desmayaba

NILE—¡No me mates! ¡MEJOR LLEVATE A LA MAESTRA! —

YUU —¡Jajajajajaja! —comenzó el pequeño a revolcarse en el suelo de la risa, —¡Son unos ingenuos solo es Madoka— dijo mientras se secaba una lagrimita de tanto reír

MADOKA— Debieron haber visto sus caras— dijo divertida, mientras se quitaba la ropa de negro

PROFESORA — ¡No nos den esos sustos! —

YUU —Lo siento sensei, ¡pero se vieron tan graciosos! Jajajaja— decía entre risas y volteo a ver a sus amigos quienes estaban pálidos del susto pues entre Nile y Kenta abrazaban a Benkei y Masamune estaba en el suelo inconsciente

PROFESORA—Mejor comamos quieren —

YUU Y MADOKA— ¡Si! —

**Mientras con Ginga y Kyouya…**

Al fin lograron prender la chimenea, pero al parecer no era de mucha ayuda, pues se seguía sintiendo mucho frío. Nuestro querido peli-rojo estaba sentado enfrente de la chimenea frotando sus manos para poder conseguir mas calor.

GINGA—Hace mucho frío—

Nuestro peli-verde sentía mucho frío, entonces se le ocurrió un plan, agarró una cobija y fue al lado se Ginga para así taparse los dos juntos y quedar abrazados.

GINGA— ¿Qué haces? —dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

KYOUYA —No es obvio, te estoy ayudando a agarrar calor—

GINGA—Pero…—

KYOUYA —Tranquilo, te dije que no intentaría nada— decía mientras cerraba los ojos

GINGA— Vale— así continuaron abrazados

"_Estar al lado de Kyouya se siente tan calido…me siento tan bien entre sus brazos…" _

El corazón de Ginga latía muy rápido, pues con tan solo el hecho de que Kyouya estuviera cerca de el le ponía muy nervioso. _"Mi corazón late muy rápido, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le debo decir? Kyouya… ¿Por qué siempre me cuidas? Me proteges como si fuer lo mas preciado para ti…pero ayer tu y Nile…" _en eso recordó lo que había pasado ayer y acto seguido unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, _"Esto es malo no debo de llorar" _así se esforzó para no llorar pero unas lagrimas rodaron sobre sus mejillas.

KYOUYA — ¿Ginga? ¿Por qué lloras? — dijo mirando al peli-rojo

GINGA— Yo no estoy llorando— dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza

KYOUYA —No mientas, ¿Qué pasa? — dijo mientras se acercaba mas a Ginga

GINGA— ¡No es nada! — dijo mientras se intentaba levantar

Kyouya lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia el para poder abrazarlo.

GINGA—Kyouya…— dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Kyouya solo lo abrazaba fuertemente, entonces se separó un poco de Ginga para tomarlo de la barbilla y así darle un beso.

GINGA— ¡Mmmm! — trato de apartar a Kyouya pero fue inútil pues el peli-verde tomo las manos de Ginga para así llevarlo al suelo y pegar sus manos contra el suelo

Kyouya rompió con el beso para llevar su boca hacia el cuello de Ginga y poder lamerlo y darle pequeñas mordidas.

GINGA—No…Kyo…uya de…ten…te acaso… no dijiste que … no intentarías…nada—

KYOUYA —Al parecer es tu culpa—

GINGA—Eh? —

KYOUYA —Es tu culpa por provocarme, primero trate de controlarme pero al verte sin playera quería tocarte, sentirte además eres tan lindo— dijo mientras lo volvía a besar

Ginga se separo de Kyouya, —Te equivocas…yo..no te estaba…provocando— decía entre pequeños jadeos

KYOUYA —Entonces por no me dejabas de ver mientras no tenía playera—

"_¡ME VIO!" _Pensó mientras sus mejillas se ponían todas rojas, — ¡Eso no es verdad! —

KYOUYA —Mentiroso— dijo volviéndolo a besar pero esta ves profundizo el beso para poder jugar con la lengua del peli-rojo.

"_Esto es malo, me estoy dejando llevar por el beso…" _

Así sus lenguas se entrelazaban jugando una con la otra, _"Sus besos siguen sintiéndose tan bien…si me dejo llevar acabaremos haciéndolo…" _pensó para ir cerrando sus ojos poco a poco

La mano de Kyouya fue bajando hasta comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón de Ginga

GINGA— ¡¿Que haces?! ¡No! ¡AH! — comenzó a lanzar pequeños gemidos

Pues nuestro querido Kyouya había tomado la erección de Ginga para frotarla de arriba a bajo

GINGA— ¡Ah! ¡No…Mm...! ¡Kyo…uya! De..ten..te—

KYOUYA —Ginga…— dijo mientras movía mas rápido su mano

GINGA— ¡Ahh! ¡No pue…do me….vengo! ¡AHH! — lanzo un fuerte gemido

KYOUYA —Ginga daisuki (Te quiero) —

"_Esas palabras…¿Por qué siempre me las repites?" _pensó y acto seguido comenzó a llorar

GINGA— ¿Por qué? — decía tratando de contener su llanto

KYOUYA —Ginga— dijo algo sorprendido

GINGA— ¿Por qué haces esto? — dijo mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, —¡TU YA TIENES A NILE! — grito

**Mientras en el campamento de la escuela…**

Todos ya se encontraban listos para ir a dormir y la profesora revisaba que estuvieran completos.

YUU — ¿Qué hago? Debo pensar rápido— así rápidamente coloco unas almohadas y las tapo con la cobija.

PROFESORA— Bien joven Tendo como se encuentras el joven Hagane y el joven Tategami— dijo mientras se asomaba

YUU —Bien no se preocupe— dijo nervioso

PROFESORA— ¿Ya se durmieron? —

YUU —Si, estaban cansados, ya sabe la edad jeje—dijo aún mas nervioso

PROFESORA— Bien, descansen— dicho esto se fue

YUU —Phew, eso estuvo cerca— dijo aliviado, —Gingi, Tatekyo ¿Cómo estarán? —

**Con Ginga y Kyouya…**

GINGA— ¡TU YA TIENES A NILE! — grito

KYOUYA — ¿Nile? ¿De que hablas? —

GINGA— Tu no tienes vergüenza— dijo aún llorando lagrimas gruesas, — ¡TE VI! Ayer… después de que se terminara el descanso tu… ¡LO ESTABAS BESANDO! — dijo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente

KYOUYA —Ginga…— "Entonces por eso tenía los ojos rojos ese día, por eso se encontraba llorando" , —Eso no es verdad—

GINGA— Eh? —

KYOUYA —Lo que paso ayer fue que Yuu traía un carro donde venía una tele y se le resbalo, nosotros nos encontrábamos en el pasillo en ese entonces, yo solo protegía Nile—

GINGA—No te creo— dijo volteando la cabeza,— Aunque sea verdad…es cierto que se besaron….en los talleres alternativos los vi en el pasillo Nile te beso— dijo mientras volvía llorar, —Tu no ponían objeción alguna—

KYOUYA —Ginga…—

GINGA—Me dirás que es mentira— dijo viéndolo a los ojos aun con lagrimas

KYOUYA —No es mentira Nile me beso—

GINGA— Lo sabía —

KYOUYA —Pero…— dijo viendo a los ojos a Ginga, —Yo lo rechace—

GINGA— ¿Eh? —

KYOUYA —Lo rechace porque le dije que me gustaba alguien mas, le dije que yo me había enamorado de alguien desde el primer momento en que lo vi—

GINGA—Kyouya…—

KYOUYA —Le dije que me enamore de ti a primera vista…—

**¡Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy! ¿Les gusto? ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**LAVI: ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡QUE VA A PASAR! **

**ALLEN: ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SABER! **

**KANDA: Todo esto me aburre**

**YO: *Lo pateo y sale volando* ¡Tu no opines!, lo siento Lavi, Allen tendrán que esperar **

**ALLEN: Pero…**

**LAVI: Yo quería saber **

**KANDA: *Desde el suelo* ¿Qué pasara? ¿Al fin Ginga y Kyouya podrán estar juntos? ¿Qué hará Ginga al saber que Kyouya le dijo lo que siente por el?**

**YO: ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo! **

**ALLEN, LAVI, KANDA Y YO: ¡SAYONARA! **


	14. Me enamore de ti a primera vista

**¡HI MINNA! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traemos el ultimo capitulo de este fanfic y sin mas merodeos Kanda las advertencias y Allen las aclaraciones por favor. **

**KANDA: Ya que, ADVERTENCIAS: ESTO ES YAOI LEMON (RELACIONES EXPLICITAS DE CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si este genero TE ENCANTA ¡ADELANTE! **

**ALLEN: Con gusto, ACLARACIONES: —Diálogos— "Pensamientos con letra **_**cursiva**_** son de Ginga, con letra ****subrayada**** son de Kyouya y con letra normal con de otros personajes" MAYUSCULAS= GRITOS **

**LAVI: ¡Disfruten su lectura! **

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzKY OUYAXGINGAzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZ**

**Amor a Primera Vista **

**Capitulo 14: Me enamore de ti a primera vista **

GINGA— ¡TU YA TIENES A NILE! — grito

KYOUYA — ¿Nile? ¿De que hablas? —

GINGA— Tu no tienes vergüenza— dijo aún llorando lagrimas gruesas, — ¡TE VI! Ayer… después de que se terminara el descanso tu… ¡LO ESTABAS BESANDO! — dijo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente

KYOUYA —Ginga…Eso no es verdad, lo que paso ayer fue que Yuu traía un carro donde venía una tele y se le resbalo, nosotros nos encontrábamos en el pasillo en ese entonces, yo solo protegía Nile—

GINGA—No te creo— dijo volteando la cabeza— Aunque sea verdad…es cierto que se besaron….en los talleres alternativos los vi en el pasillo Nile te beso— dijo mientras volvía llorar, —Tu no ponías objeción alguna—

KYOUYA —Ginga…—

GINGA—Me dirás que es mentira— dijo viéndolo a los ojos aun con lagrimas

KYOUYA —No es mentira Nile me beso—

GINGA— Lo sabía —

KYOUYA —Pero…— dijo viendo a los ojos a Ginga, —Yo lo rechace—

GINGA— ¿Eh? —

KYOUYA —Lo rechace porque le dije que me gustaba alguien mas, le dije que yo me había enamorado de alguien desde el primer momento en que lo vi—

GINGA—Kyouya…—

KYOUYA —Le dije que me enamore de ti a primera vista…—

Ginga no pudo creer lo que escuchaba, se quedo atónito.

KYOUYA —Le dije que me enamore de ti, tos ojos, tu linda sonrisa, tu forma de ser, todo eso me encanta de ti—

GINGA— Kyouya…—dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

KYOUYA —Es por eso que quería estar mas cerca de ti, quería conocerte mejor para poder conquistarte y así estuvieras a mi lado— le dijo viéndolo a los ojos,—Yo nunca podría jugar con los sentimientos de la persona que amo— entonces se levanto, —Pero si no me crees no te culpo, creerás que el amor a primera vista son tonterías— dijo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, —Bueno es lo que tenia que decirte, entonces me iré a dormir— dijo dispuesto a avanzar pero alguien lo tomo del brazo lo cual lo dejo sorprendido, —¿Ginga? —

GINGA— A…Aquella vez…cuando Hyouma me ataco…me dijo que yo le gustaba— dijo con la cara muy roja.

KYOUYA —Me imagino que tu…—pero fue interrumpido

GINGA—Yo…lo rechace…porque yo…estoy enamorado de alguien…—dijo apretando el brazo de Kyouya y agachando la cabeza—Yo…vine a la ciudad…para conocer nuevos amigos y aprender de ellos…pero yo…nunca me imagine….que me enamoraría de ti en el primer momento en que te vi— dijo con la cara muy roja

KYOUYA —Ginga…— no podía creerlo

GINGA—Por favor…no te vallas—

Nuestro querido peli-verde sonrío al escuchar eso y se agacho para estar a la altura de Ginga, tomo su barbilla para verlo a los ojos y así darle un beso. Así nuestro peli-rojo fue cerrando sus ojos para dejar llevarse por el beso, Kyouya lo fue empujando hacía el piso.

Ginga paso sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Kyouya y abrió su boca para dejar pasar la lengua del peli-verde, era un beso lento y suave, muy dulce, ambos rompieron con el beso para poder tomar aire.

GINGA—Kyouya…— dijo entre jadeos

Nuestro peli-verde llevo sus labios hacia el cuello de Ginga y una de sus manos la llevo para tomar la erección del peli-rojo.

GINGA— ¡Ah! Mmm... Kyo…uya ¡ah! — decía entre pequeños gemidos, Kyouya movía mas rápido su mano, —Ya…no..pue…do me…vengo ¡AH! —

KYOUYA —Te ves tan lindo— dijo mientras lamia su mano

Ginga estaba completamente rojo, solo agacho su cabeza

KYOUYA —No escondas tu rostro déjame verte—

GINGA—No—dijo en voz bajita

KYOUYA — ¿Por qué? —

GINGA— Me da vergüenza—

KYOUYA — ¿Vergüenza? —

GINGA—Si, porque es mi primera vez y tengo algo de miedo—

KYOUYA —No te preocupes—dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente, —No te lastimare— dijo viéndolo a los ojos

GINGA—Kyouya…si— dijo sonriéndole

Entonces nuestro peli-verde alzo la playera de Ginga para comenzar a lamer su pecho y después lamer sus pezones

GINGA—Ah! No..MMmmm Kyouya —de nuevo Kyouya comenzó a frotar la erección de Ginga — No… si haces….eso…¡AHH! — grito en el placer pues de nuevo nuestro peli-rojo se había venido

KYOUYA —Ginga— dijo para volverlo a besar

"_Se siente tan bien…cuando me toca, cuando me besa….estoy tan feliz de estar a su lado…yo quiero que Kyouya se sienta bien" _ en un movimiento rápido Ginga se encontraba arriba de Kyouya

KYOUYA —Ginga…— dijo sorprendido

Ginga— De…Déjame intentarlo— dijo con la cara muy roja

Kyouya solo sonrió, —De acuerdo— así nuestro peli-rojo se acerco y lo beso

Ginga fue bajando hasta lamer el cuello de Kyouya y poco a poco fue bajando hasta encontrarse con el pantalón del peli-verde y poco a poco lo desabrocho para tomar la erección de Kyouya y meterla en su boca.

KYOUYA —Ginga…ah— decía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Ginga succionaba cada vez mas rápido

KYOUYA —Te ves tan lindo— dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza del peli-rojo indicando que le gustaba lo que hacía, —No puedo…me…vengo…¡AH!— Kyouya se vino en la boca de Ginga.

GINGA— ¿Qué tal? —

KYOUYA —Se sintió muy bien— dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ginga

GINGA—Kyouya…—dijo sonriendo muy angelicalmente, acción que hizo que Kyouya instintivamente se abalanzara contra Ginga quedando arriba de el,

KYOUYA —Lo siento ya estoy en mi limite— dijo separando las piernas de Ginga y coloco su erección en la entrada del peli-rojo y comenzó a entrar en el

GINGA—¡AH! KYO…UYA ¡DUELE! — dijo comenzando a llorar

KYOUYA —Relájate…—

GINGA— ¡Pero duele mucho! — dijo apretando los puños y caían mas lagrimas

KYOUYA —Tranquilo— dijo mientras lo besaba y tomaba su mano para entrelazarla, —Relájate y respira hondo— dijo mientras seguía empujando para entrar completamente en Ginga

GINGA—Ky..ou..ya— decía entre jadeos.

KYOUYA —Ginga…— dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse

GINGA— ¡AH! ¡KYOUYA! ¡AHH! ¡DUELE!—

"Ginga ¿Dónde esta tu punto dulce?" pensaba mientras separaba mas las piernas de Ginga

GINGA— ¡NYAAA! ¡KYOUYA! ¡AHH! —

"Lo encontré" — ¿Se siente bien? — dijo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas

GINGA— ¡SI! ¡SE SIENTE MUY BIEN! —

Kyouya se sentía feliz pues ambos lo estaban disfrutando, el interior de Ginga se sentía tan bien.

KYOUYA —Ginga me…vengo— dijo para así venirse adentro de Ginga

GINGA—Kyouya…— decía jadeante

Kyouya cargo a Ginga y así lo sentó sobre sus piernas

GINGA— ¡AHH! Kyouya —

KYOUYA —Aun no terminamos— dijo para así volver a moverse

GINGA— ¡AHH! KY..OUYA ¡NYA! — dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kyouya, —Me…ven..go… ¡NYAA! — nuestro peli-rojo seguía abrazando a Kyouya y le susurro al oído, —Kyouya…vamos a la cama—

KYOUYA —De acuerdo—

GINGA— ¡AHHH! ¡MAS RÁPIDO! ¡KYOUYA! — gritaba sumergido en el placer

KYOUYA —Ginga… Aishiteru (Te amo) — le dijo sonriendo

GINGA—Boku mo aishiteru (yo también te amo) — le dijo sonriendo.

Así Kyouya se acerco y beso a Ginga, ambos tenían entrelazadas sus manos.

GINGA—¡AHH! KYO..UYA ¡NYA! ¡YA…NO PUEDO…ME VENGO! — dijo abrazando a Kyouya

KYOUYA —Yo también vengámonos juntos— así juntos llegaron al orgasmo, Kyouya se vino adentro de Ginga y nuestro peli-rojo se vino entre sus estómagos y Kyouya cayo arriba de el muy cansado

GINGA—Ah..ah..ah…Kyouya…me siento muy feliz—

KYOUYA —Yo también— dijo mientras abrazaba a Ginga, —Me siento muy feliz de que estés a mi lado— dijo abrazándolo con fuerza

GINGA— Si— así se acurruco en el pecho de Kyouya para que ambos se quedaran dormidos.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Nuestro querido peli-rojo se despertaba y noto que estaba muy calido, cuando se dio cuenta Kyouya lo estaba abrazando y recordó lo que paso la noche anterior, solo sonrío con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"_Me siento tan feliz al estar a tu lado Kyouya" _pensó muy alegre así se iba a para de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido para poder cambiarse y no despertar a Kikuya pero, sintió como algo o mas bien alguien lo sujeto del brazo lo llevo contra el.

GINGA— Ky…¿Kyouya? —

KYOUYA —No te vallas— dijo abrazándolo

GINGA—Pero tenemos que buscar a los chicos—

KYOUYA —No me importa, quiero estar así contigo mas tiempo—

GINGA— Kyouya…nos dejará el camión—

KYOUYA —Si por mi fuera te encerraría aquí para que estés siempre a mi lado y cada noche te haría el amor— dijo despreocupadamente

GINGA— ¡Kyouya! — dijo con la cara completamente roja mientras se sentaba en la cama

Kyouya se le acerco y lo beso, —Te ves tan lindo sonrojado, anda vámonos a cambiar— dicho esto se levanto de la cama para poder cambiarse

Nuestro querido peli-rojo estaba muy avergonzado. _"¿Qué le pasa?" _pensó para después sonreír y así se fue a cambiar para que por fin salieran de la cabaña.

GINGA—Debemos darnos prisa y buscar a los demás—

KYOUYA —Si—

Así ambos fueron en busca del campamento.

**En el campamento…**

Nuestro pequeño Yu se encontraba almorzando con Madoka.

MADOKA— Oye Yu ¿No sabes nada de Kyouya y Ginga?—

YU—No, pero de seguro estarán bien— dijo despreocupadamente

MADOKA— ¿Y si no encuentran el camino hacía el campamento? —

YU— No pensé en eso—

MADOKA— Debemos buscarlos antes de que la maestra se de cuenta de que no están—

PROFESORA— ¿Darme cuenta de que? — dijo parada detrás de ellos

MADOKA— ¡SENSEI! — dijo nerviosa

YU— ¡Que le trae por aquí! —

PROFESORA — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes no están? —

YU— No es nada, todos están completos — dijo muy nervioso

PROFESORA— Mm...… ahora que lo veo ¿Dónde están el joven Hagane y el joven Tategami? —

Yu y Madoka se voltearon a ver no sabían que decir.

MADOKA— A pues ellos…—

YU—Están… —

MADOKA Y YU— ¡En el baño! — dijeron al unísono

PROFESORA— ¿Los dos juntos? —

YU— Si, pues ya sabe fueron los dos juntos porque… ¡Para que no los encuentre Slenderman! — dijo nervioso, Madoka solo puso su mano en su cara en señal de que esa la excusa mas estúpida

La profesora se quedo callada unos momentos— Eso tiene sentido, después de su historia de ayer no me sorprende que haya traumado a sus compañeros, bien continúen desayunando— dicho esto se fue

YU—Se la creyó— dijo sorprendido, Madoka solo tenia una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza

Mientras Ginga y Kyouya continuaban caminando hasta que por fin encontraron el pequeño baño donde se fueron a cambiar cuando cayeron al río.

GINGA— ¡Estamos cerca! — dijo emocionado

Así fueron rápido al campamento.

PROFESORA— Joven Tendo, jovencita Amano díganme la verdad ¿Dónde se encuentran el joven Hagane y el joven Tategami? — dijo algo enojada

YU—Pues ellos están…—

MADOKA—Ya sabe… — Ambos no sabían que decir

MADOKA Y YU— ¡Están jugando por allá! — dijeron señalando el bosque y por muy buena suerte Ginga y Kyouya se encontraban llegando. — Que buena suerte— dijeron aliviados

PROFESORA— OH es cierto, bien chicos vengan a almorzar— dijo llamando al peli-rojo y al peli-verde

Ambos estaban muy contentos de por fin llegar al campamento y así por fin pudieron comer. Ya era la tarde

PROFESORA— Bien chicos es hora de irnos—

ALUMNOS — Si— así todos subieron al camión y se sentaron como venían

MADOKA— ¿Crees que se hayan confesado? —

YU—No lo se— así ambos se asomaron hacía atrás donde estaban Ginga y Kyouya y cuando los vieron se llenaron de alegría, pues ambos estaban dormidos pero Ginga estaba acurrucado en el pecho de Kyouya quien lo abrazaba y sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

MADOKA— Eso quiere decir…— dijo emocionada

YU— Que Gingi y Tatekyo—

MADOKA Y YU— ¡Están juntos! — dijeron muy emocionados y muy felices, así se sentaron bien y chocaron sus manos

YU—Lo hicimos—

MADOKA— Si—

Así el camión regreso a la ciudad en la tarde noche

PROFESORA— Bien chicos espero y lo disfrutaran, descansen y nos vemos mañana— así cada quien se fue hacía su casa

Nuestros chicos caminaban tranquilamente hacía su casa

GINGA— Fue un loco fin de semana — dijo sonriendo

KYOUYA — Y que lo digas, nos paso de todo—

GINGA— Si— entonces se ruborizo un poco, —Pero lo mejor fue que estuve a tu lado Kyouya —

Kyouya volteo a ver a Ginga y sonrió, así tomo su mano para entrelazarla y así se fueron todo el camino hasta la esquina.

KYOUYA —Entonces descansa y nos vemos mañana— le dijo sonriendo

GINGA— Si, tu también descansa— dijo mientras abrazaba a Kyouya, este lo abrazo y se separo un poco para darle un beso corto pero a la vez muy dulce. Así se despidió de Kyouya y se fue a su casa muy feliz

**En casa de Ginga…**

GINGA— ¡Ya llegue! — dijo feliz

RYUSEI— ¡Bienvenido hijo! — así su hijo corrió a su padre para poder abrazarlo, —¿Cómo te fue? —

GINGA— Pues…— dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Así nuestro peli-rojo le contó a su padre lo que había pasado, obviamente no le dijo que ya no era virgen eso era privado.

RYUSEI— Me alegro mucho hijo— dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ginga

GINGA— Gracias padre— así subió a su cuarto para acostarse

**En casa de Kyouya…**

KYOUYA —Ya estoy de vuelta—

SRA. TATEGAMI— ¡Hijo! — dijo mientras corría a abrazarlo, — ¿Cómo te fue? —

KYOUYA —Bueno…— dijo algo ruborizado

Así Kyouya le contó a su madre lo que paso también obviamente no le dijo que tampoco era virgen no iba a traumar a su mamá.

SRA. TATEGAMI— Hijo… ¡QUE FELIZ ESTOY! ¡YA TENGO YERNO! — dijo muy contenta y abrazando a Kyouya

A Kyouya solo le salio una gotita estilo anime, —Si, gracias madre— así fue a su cuarto para poder descansar.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Tanto Ginga como Kyouya se levantaban muy felices pues ya querían verse

GINGA— ¡Ya me voy! — dijo tomando su mochila

RYUSEI— Que te valla bien hijo y salúdame a Kyouya — le dijo sonriendo

Ginga se sonrojo un poco, —Si, nos vemos— dicho esto salió de su casa

Mientras que nuestro querido peli-verde se despedía de su madre

KYOUYA —Ya me voy—

SRA. TATEGAMI— Si, con cuidado hijo y salúdame a Ginga— dijo sonriendo

KYOUYA—Si, nos vemos— dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y así salió de su casa

Así Kyouya se encontraba caminando hasta que en la esquina pudo ver a cierto chico peli-rojo quien lo esperaba muy feliz.

GINGA— ¡Kyouya! — dijo contento y así abrazándolo, —Buen día—

Kyouya correspondió al abrazo, —Buen día Ginga— dijo para separarse un poco y poder besarlo

GINGA— Nos vamos—

KYOUYA —Si— así ambos fueron rumbo a la escuela con sus manos entrelazadas.

Así ambos pudieron estar juntos, pues quien se hubiera imaginado que tanto Ginga como Kyouya se enamorarían a primera vista uno del otro.

**¡Aquí termina este Fanfic! ¿Les gusto? ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR! **

**LAVI: Que bonito *dice secándose unas lagrimas con un pañuelo* **

**ALLEN: Por fin están juntos **

**KANDA: Yo pienso que.. **

**YO: *Aparezco detrás suyo con un abanico dispuesta apegarle si dice algo* Tu que… **

**KANDA: Estuvo bien **

**YO. Mas te vale n.n **

**ALLEN: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia**

**LAVI. Agradecemos mucho sus reviews **

**KANDA: En especial a los de Rox Siniestra y Solynn Galaxy muchas gracias por seguir esta historia **

**YO: Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les hayan disfrutado la historia así como yo disfrute escribiéndola, nos vemos próximamente en otros fanfics **

**ALLEN, KANDA, LAVI Y YO: ¡SAYONARA! **


End file.
